Decisiones
by Akai27
Summary: "Cuando tiene que decidir el corazón, es mejor que decida la cabeza." Enrique Jardiel Poncela (1901-1952).
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a su autora Rumiko Takahashi._

**CAPÍTULO I**

Akane despertó a media noche, agitada. Se sentó en su cama, se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos y soltó un largo suspiro. Esa era la tercera vez que despertaba en lo que llevaba de noche. Resignada decidió bajar a la cocina por un vaso de leche, creyó que quizás así podría conciliar el sueño, aunque lo dudaba.

Ese día había sido sin duda uno de los más agitados de toda su vida. De todos los intentos de boda que había pasado ese había sido sin duda el más caótico de todos, aún oía en su mente las voces de todos sus rivales reclamando por diversas razones.

Se sirvió un vaso de leche y se quedó mirando por la ventanilla de la cocina con un revoltijo de sucesos en su cabeza.

—Es inútil que intente dormir —se dijo.

Caminó por el comedor y el pasillo, luego salió y se quedó frente al estanque koi observando el agua y los pequeños peces revoloteando. Retomó su camino e inconscientemente se dirigió al dojo; el lugar estaba en ruinas, casi completamente desplomado, sólo la mitad de la pared permanecía aún de pie y no parecía que fuese a ser por mucho tiempo.

Iba a ingresar cuando se dio cuenta de que ya había alguien más ahí dentro.

—¿Ranma? —susurró.

El chico estaba sentado en posición de flor de loto frente al altar, que de milagro permanecía intacto.

—¡Demonios! —farfulló el muchacho—. Si tan solo hubiese sabido antes que el guía de Jusenkyo había enviado el barril de naynnichuan ese viejo pervertido no se habría bebido mi cura y ahora sería un hombre completo.

Akane oyó atentamente cada palabra y sintió una opresión en el pecho; ella se había enterado mucho antes sobre la existencia de aquel barril y en vez de avisar inmediatamente a Ranma había seguido el plan de su padre; cegada por la confesión que creía haber oído del chico en aquel monte de Jusenkyo.

De pronto se sintió ahogada y con dificultad para respirar. No quería que Ranma se diera cuenta de su presencia, así que salió de ahí rápidamente para volver a su habitación. Arrojó descuidadamente el vaso de leche sobre su escritorio, derramando un poco su contenido sobre éste. Se sentó sobre su cama, apoyó su espalda en la pared, acercó sus rodillas al pecho y las rodeó con sus brazos con fuerza.

Hasta ese momento sólo había pensado en la rabia que sentía contra todos por como habían acabado las cosas, culpaba principalmente a Ranma por haber salido corriendo a buscar el naynnichuan en cuanto ella le había contado de su existencia, pero ahora que pensaba detenidamente las cosas un gran sentimiento de culpa la embargó.

—Yo... me comporté como ellas —susurró—. Cómo pude ser tan egoís...

No pudo terminar la frase y rompió a llorar. El dolor en su pecho se intensificó y sólo pudo apretar con más fuerza aún sus piernas contra sí.

Lloró durante horas, dando una y mil vueltas a todos los acontecimientos, Ranma había perdido la cura para su maldición no una, sino dos veces en menos de una semana y Akane no podía evitar pensar que era su culpa.

* * *

Cuando los rayos de sol se colaron entre los pliegues de la cortina Akane fue consciente de que había pasado la noche en vela. Se levantó rápidamente y se fue directo a asearse. Se negó a ver su apariencia en el espejo y simplemente se metió a la ducha.

Para cuando salió del baño los demás habitantes del dojo ya estaban sentados en el comedor esperando que Kasumi terminara de preparar el desayuno.

Akane se fue a su habitación, se vistió con su uniforme escolar y soltó un largo suspiro.

Durante la noche había tomado varias resoluciones, aún no sabía cómo llevaría a cabo cada una de ellas pero estaba decidida a tomar un cambio decisivo; lo primero sería actuar con normalidad y no enfadarse con Ranma, lo demás se vería después.

—¡Buenos días! —anunció su llegada.

Observó a los presentes e instantáneamente se quedó petrificada al ver a Ranma sentado en su lugar de siempre comiendo relajado, normalmente ella iba a despertarlo por lo que no se había preparado para verlo ahí. El sentimiento de culpa le ocasionó un doloroso vacío en el pecho, tragó saliva con dificultad y caminó lo más normal que pudo tratando de disimular el temblor en sus piernas.

Soun carraspeó levemente para llamar la atención de Ranma y Akane.

—Bueno —habló—. Debido a los inconvenientes de hoy... la boda se realizará cuando podamos organizarla bien.

Una vez que declaró la situación continuó fumando su cigarrillo, a su lado el panda continuó jugando con su pelota playera, haciéndose el desentendido como de costumbre.

Akane instintivamente observó fijamente a Ranma con el ceño fruncido y sin pensar reclamó:

—Esto no hubiera pasado si tu no.

Al darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir calló de inmediato, había dicho eso por la simple costumbre de responsabilizarlo y esta vez no tenía argumentos para ello. Se golpeó mentalmente por su estupidez de hablar antes de pensar.

—¡Fue tu culpa! —siseó él.

Akane dejó de mirarlo, tomó su cuenco de arroz y se dedicó a comer rápidamente, el sentido de culpa palpitando fuertemente dentro de sí dejándola incapaz de rebatir lo dicho por el muchacho.

Al terminar de desayunar salieron corriendo de casa. Akane se detuvo a mirarlo y le dedicó su mejor sonrisa.

_'Pondré mi mejor esfuerzo para compensar mis errores, te lo prometo, Ranma.'_

Ranma se le quedó viendo medio atontado por su sonrisa.

—Vamos al colegio —ordenó Akane para luego retomar la carrera.

El camino fue silencioso, ninguno de los dos sabía qué decir o de qué hablar. Estaban a punto de ingresar cuando fueron interrumpidos por un grupo de jóvenes que iban en dirección contraria a ellos con la clara intención de atacar.

—¿¡Pero qué diablos es...!? —la frase de Ranma fue interrumpida por los gritos enardecidos de la horda.

—¡Akane, mi amor, ten una cita conmigo! —gritó uno con raqueta en mano vestido de tenista.

Akane esquivó con facilidad el ataque y de una sola patada lo envió lejos.

—¡Akane, te amo! —gritó otro, que pertenecía al grupo de kendo.

Antes de que él la atacara Akane lo noqueó de un solo golpe.

Siguió así hasta que acabó con todos los hombres. Ranma seguía atónito sin entender absolutamente nada de lo que ocurría.

—¡Oh, mi amada Akane!

Ranma salió de su estupefacción al oír esa inconfundible voz.

—¿Qué quieres, Kuno? —siseó Akane.

El aludido se acercó y le entregó una rosa roja.

—Ya todo Furinkan está enterado que tu compromiso con Saotome ha terminado, así que desde hoy el que quiera solicitar una cita contigo deberá vencerte en combate —Kuno se acercó más a Akane y posó una mano sobre su hombro—. Ya les advertí que yo soy el único que tiene posibilidad de vencerte, mi hermosa Akane, así que ahora... —se alejó levemente, sacó el bokken de su espalda y apuntó con éste a Akane—, pelea conmigo.

Akane no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar debido a que Ranma se interpuso y de una sola patada envió a Kuno a volar por los cielos.

—¡Pero quién se ha cree ese que es! Ya ni siquiera estudia aquí y viene a fastidiarnos con sus idio...

Ranma fue nuevamente interrumpido, esta vez por las amigas de Akane.

Yuka fue la primera en acercarse.

—¡Akane! Creímos que no vendrías a clases, no pudimos advertirte de nada nos acabamos de enterar de todo, ¿estás bien?

Tragó saliva con dificultad para sonar lo más convincente posible.

—Sí claro, ¿por qué no habría de estarlo?

Sayuri y Yuka se observaron entre sí dudosas de hablar.

—Bueno... —comenzó Sayuri—, nosotros vimos lo que sucedió ayer y hoy Kuno realizó una asamblea para ratificar, frente a todo el alumnado de Furinkan, que Ranma te había dejado plantada en el altar y que por lo tanto su compromiso ya no era válido.

Ranma se acercó a las chicas y preguntó:

—¿Pueden decirme qué fue lo que dijo ese idiota exactamente?

Inmediatamente Ranma se arrepintió de haberse acercado, debido a que ambas le dedicaron la más gélida de las miradas.

Ambas hicieron como si no estuviera, dirigiéndose únicamente a Akane.

—Él dijo —Yuka carraspeó levemente y con voz grave citó—: "El corazón de la dulce Akane está mancillado por el embustero de Saotome, yo Kuno Tatewaki no permitiré que mi dulce amada sea humillada de esa manera, así que a partir de hoy declaro que lucharé por ser el único dueño de su corazón y para todo aquél que quiera tener una cita con ella sólo podrá si la vence en combate. Pero desde ya les advierto que el único vencedor seré yo."

Akane se llevó la mano a la cabeza y con el pulgar y el índice se frotó la sien. Bufó hastiada y dijo:

—Vamos a clases antes de que nos castiguen por retraso.

—Pero, Akane-chan no sería mejor que...

—¡Vámonos ya! Tenemos clase con miss Hinako ahora, no querrán ser drenadas, ¿verdad? —comentó sarcástica tratando de cambiar de tema.

Las chicas obedecieron de inmediato. Ranma las siguió en silencio.

A la hora del almuerzo Ranma se vio rápidamente invadido por Ukyo y Shampoo, cada una intentando darle de comer.

Akane observó la escena con enormes ganas de azotar la cabeza de Ranma con una silla, pero entonces recordó que su principal cometido era no darle al muchacho más problemas de los que tenía así que simplemente tomó su bento y fue con sus amigas a comer a la azotea.

* * *

A la hora de salida Ranma y Akane iban juntos cuando nuevamente fueron interceptados por Yuka y Sayuri.

—¡Akane-chan! —gritaron ambas al unísono.

Tomaron del brazo a la aludida y la jalaron en sentido contrario al que ella se dirigía.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Dónde me llevan? —preguntó Akane.

—Yuka y yo vamos a la heladería y tú vienes con nosotras —dictó Sayuri.

—Puedes irte solo a casa, Ranma —ordenó Yuka.

Ranma las observó con el ceño fruncido, tuvo la intención de reclamar algo pero al ver la mirada decidida de ambas chicas prefirió no interferir, ya estaba agotado de todos los líos del día así que de momento no tenía interés en tener más con las chicas, observó a Akane durante un momento, lentamente y de mala gana se fue rumbo al dojo.

Akane observó atentamente a sus amigas, alzó una ceja y las encaró.

—¿Me pueden explicar de qué va todo esto?

—Akane-chan, Yuka y yo hemos conversado mucho acerca de todo lo que ha sucedido y hemos decidido que te ayudaremos a mantener las distancias con Ranma, al menos por un tiempo.

—Sí —añadió Sayuri—. Sabemos que debes estar pasando por un momento muy difícil y doloroso, ser abandonada en el altar es lo peor que una mujer puede pasar, es por eso que te apoyaremos y si quieres irte de casa puedes contar con mi.

—¡Detente un segundo! —interrumpió Akane—. Creo que ustedes están algo confundidas, en primer lugar Ranma no me dejó en el altar, todo el asunto de la boda fue idea de nuestros padres, sólo eso. Y en segundo lugar yo no estoy herida ni mucho menos quiero huir de casa.

—Nabiki vino esta mañana a Furinkan, nos contó que tú habías accedido a casarte con él y que cuando se lo comunicaste el huyó —informó Yuka.

—¿Nabiki dijo eso? —inquirió Akane.

_'¡Diablos!, ¿cómo se enteró ella de eso?'_

—Sí —respondió Sayuri—. Vendió esa información a todo el alumnado esta mañana y se fue, luego de eso Kuno congregó la asamblea y bueno, lo demás ya lo sabes.

Akane soltó un bufido, agotada. No quiso dar más explicaciones e inició su camino de vuelta a casa.

—Akane-chan, ¿dónde vas? —consultó Sayuri.

—Me vuelvo a casa. Nos vemos mañana, chicas.

No esperó respuesta y se fue.

* * *

Caminó sin rumbo fijo puesto que no tenía ganas de volver a casa, ahí estaría Ranma y no quería verle, se sentía demasiado culpable y verlo acrecentaba ese sentimiento.

De un momento a otro y sin tenerlo previsto se encontró a sí misma frente al consultorio del doctor Tofú y dado que no tenía otros planes ingresó al lugar, después de todo siempre le hacía bien una conversación con el buen doctor.

—¡Buenas tardes! —anunció su llegada.

—¡Akane, que sorpresa! —el doctor se asomó a la recepción e indicó—. ¡Anda, pasa! —Tofú se sentó en la silla y le indicó la camilla.

—Cuéntame, Akane, ¿Te has lesionado otra vez?

—No, doctor, sólo vine a visitarlo, hace tiempo que no lo veía y quería saber cómo iba todo.

Tofú escrudiñó detenidamente a la muchacha.

—¿Qué te sucede, Akane? —preguntó utilizando su conciliador tono de voz.

Akane sintió que sus fuerzas se derrumbaban y la aparente calma que había demostrado a todo el mundo durante lo que iba de día cayó. Sin poder evitarlo se lanzó a los brazos del doctor llorando desconsoladamente. Éste la acunó y acarició su cabellera por largo rato.

Cuando notó a la joven más calmada le indicó nuevamente la camilla para que tomara asiento.

—¿Quieres contarme? —le preguntó.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a relatarle la historia desde el principio cuando fue capturada por esas aves hasta lo acontecido el presente día cuando dejó a sus amigas.

Tofú dejó que señalara todo con detalle sin interrumpirla en ningún momento. Hasta que terminó el relato.

—Has afrontado muchas cosas, Akane. Creo que no deberías ser tan dura contigo misma.

Tofú amablemente le dio un pañuelo, ésta se limpió inmediatamente la nariz y negó con la cabeza ante lo dicho por el galeno.

—Nada comparado con lo que Ranma ha tenido que soportar; no puedo dejar de pensar que todo ha sido culpa mía, siempre soy la chica torpe a la que debe proteger o salvar.

Tofú bufó resignado, sabía que nada de lo que dijera haría que dejara de pensar todo aquello.

—Entonces... —habló—, ¿planeas conseguir otro barril de naynnichuan para Ranma?

—Sí, es lo único que he podido pensar de momento. No puedo volver atrás y cambiar las cosas, pero debo remediar de algún modo los errores que he cometido, partiendo con la cura de Ranma.

—Y necesitas dinero para hacer que lo envíen y asumo que no tienes.

Apenada bajó la cabeza.

—¿Por qué no das clases en el dojo? Esa sería una buena manera de reunir el dinero que necesitas.

Akane negó con la cabeza.

—No quiero que nadie en casa se entere de mis planes. Si logro reunir el dinero y aún así no consigo naynnichuan lo único que conseguiré será hacer pasar a Ranma otro mal rato.

—Entiendo —se quedó pensativo durante un segundo pensando de qué manera podría ayudar a la acongojada muchacha. De pronto chasqueó los dedos alegre anunció—. Creo que quizás tenga algo que te sirva.

El buen doctor se puso de pie y fue directo a su estantería de libros, hurgó entre ellos hasta que finalmente encontró lo que buscaba y se lo entregó a la chica.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó recibiendo el papel.

—Es un folleto que me dieron en un templo al que fui la semana pasada, está en las afueras de Nerima, hay una oferta de trabajo ayudando al monje, puede que te sirva.

Akane leyó el folleto con detenimiento antes de volver a mirar a Tofú.

—Doctor esto es... un muy lindo gesto, no sabe cuánto se lo agradezco.

Akane comenzaba a sollozar nuevamente pero Tofú la interrumpió.

—Ya no llores, Akane, ya verás como todo se solucionará. Ahora debes volver a tu casa, tu padre debe estar preocupado.

—Sí, doctor —obedeció—. Y gracias por todo.

—No hay de qué, buena suerte.

Akane salió de la consulta más aliviada, incluso la fuerte opresión en su pecho amainó levemente a la luz de una nueva esperanza. Observó una vez más el folleto con la fuerte convicción de que ahí conseguiría dar el primer paso para solucionar sus problemas.

* * *

**Notas de autor:** Y al fin después de mucho tiempo estoy de vuelta con una nueva historia. Llevo cerca de un año escribiendo este fic, pero por diversos inconvenientes laborales no había podido acabarlo antes y no quería empezar a publicarlo sin tenerlo terminado. Ahora que ya lo he hecho podré publicar de manera regular.

Ésta es una historia breve de sólo seis capítulos, actualizaré un capítulo por semana, espero disfruten de leer tanto como yo disfruté de escribir.

Nos leemos.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a su autora Rumiko Takahashi._

**CAPÍTULO II**

—Esta mañana no has ido a correr.

Akane, que hasta ese momento caminaba observando detenidamente el asfalto alzó la mirada.

—Me quedé dormida —dijo mirándolo.

—Ayer tampoco saliste.

—No, es que... se me hizo tarde —se quedó en silencio un momento y luego añadió—: ¿por qué el interés?

—Sólo tenía curiosidad, eso es todo.

Akane prefirió no preguntar nada más. Luego de un rato Ranma retomó la palabra.

—¿Crees que hoy vuelvan a aparecer tu séquito de fans?

Akane percibió de inmediato el molesto tono de voz con que formuló la pregunta.

—No son mis fans —farfulló—, y considerando mi suerte es un hecho que estarán ahí.

—Es una estupidez —declaró Ranma.

—Díselo a Kuno —replicó ella con desdén.

Ambos miraron hacia la entrada principal de Furinkan y ahí, tal como suponían, estaba un numeroso grupo de muchachos preparados para atacar a Akane.

—No es necesario que esperes a que termine de pelear.

—¿Quieres que te ayude a acabar con ellos? —preguntó con voz grave—. Acabaríamos rápido.

—No son oponentes fuertes, puedo hacerlo sola, no tardaré.

—Bien —respondió seco.

Ranma se alejó del lugar molesto: estaba iracundo por todo lo ocurrido el día de la boda fallida, después la reaparición de los mil pretendientes de Akane que volvían a creer que tenían alguna oportunidad, luego estaban los comentarios de pasillo sobre él abandonando a Akane en el altar y para colmo todos sus intentos por acercarse a la chica para asegurarse de que todo iba bien terminaban siendo rotundos fracasos.

Primero pensó que ella estaría molesta y por eso lo evitaba, pero entonces recordaba la sonrisa que le había dedicado el día anterior y rechazaba la idea.

'_Yo simplemente, no entiendo a esa chica.'_ Pensó Ranma abatido.

* * *

Para Akane el segundo día de clases fue un poco mejor que el primero, a pesar de que sus amigas seguían empecinadas en ayudarla a mantener distancias con Ranma, ya no le hicieron más preguntas acerca de cómo se sentía ni nada por el estilo, cosa que agradeció internamente.

Cuando el timbre que marcaba la salida sonó, Akane tomó rápidamente sus cosas para salir lo más rauda posible, sin embargo fue interrumpida por Ranma a mitad de camino.

—¿Por qué saliste tan deprisa? ¿Vas a algún lugar?

Akane maldijo internamente ¿por qué tenía que ser él más rápido que ella? Ahora iba a tener que inventar alguna excusa y no había pensado en nada.

—Voy a salir —se apresuró a responder.

—¿Dónde? —inquirió él no dándose por vencido ante la evidente actitud evasiva de la chica.

Ante la presión sólo pudo decir lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

—Voy a visitar a una antigua amiga.

—¿Dónde? —insistió.

—No muy lejos.

Respondió un poco hastiada por la insistencia del muchacho, por un momento pensó en mandarlo a volar o simplemente gritarle alguna pesadez, pero se recordó a sí misma que estaba en plan de no causarle problemas y pensó que quizá la insistencia de Ranma se debía al cuestionario al que sería interrogado cuando llegara a casa.

—Mira, llamaré a casa y le explicaré yo misma a papá que ha sido cosa mía salir sin avisar, ¿vale?

—¿Qué tiene que ver que llames a casa con que vayas por ahí? —preguntó confundido sin entender el giro de la conversación.

—¿Qué acaso no me estabas pidiendo detalles por las preguntas que te hará después en casa mi papá?

—¡Ah eso! —entendió Ranma—. Sí, obvio, era por eso.

Se dio cuenta de que no obtendría más de ella así que se despidió e hizo como si se fuera a casa, aunque sólo se escondió por ahí cerca a la espera de tomar la suficiente distancia como para seguirla.

Akane suspiró aliviada por no tener que explicar nada más, se le daba pésimo mentir y en especial a Ranma, pero si quería lograr los objetivos que se había propuesto debía mantener al chico al margen, además no quería hacerle falsas expectativas nuevamente, él ya había pasado por muchas cosas desagradables en el último tiempo.

Caminó hasta que llegó a la estación de buses, afortunadamente se ubicaba bien en todo el sector, gracias a eso no había tenido que preguntarle a nadie cómo llegar al templo.

Ranma iba a una distancia segura escondiéndose entre árboles, matorrales y una que otra persona, estaba orgulloso por su gran habilidad para seguirla pero cuando la vio tomar un bus se dio cuenta que todo intento de averiguar dónde iba, y de paso asegurarse de que nada malo le sucediera, se había ido por el bote de la basura. Se llevó las manos a los bolsillos por si de casualidad hallaba alguna moneda. Pero nada.

—¡Diablos!

Apesadumbrado y frustrado se volvió a paso lento al dojo.

* * *

Akane bajó del bus y subió una enorme escalera de más de cien peldaños. El templo no tenía nada fuera de lo normal, era igual al resto de los templos de Japón: amplios terrenos con un santuario en el centro, una casa enorme, alrededor de ésta mucha vegetación y un enorme lago bordado de preciosas flores rojas. Pero lo que más maravilló a Akane era que el templo estaba rodeado en su totalidad por árboles de cerezo.

Akane se sintió aliviada cuando llegó a la cima, el lugar tenía un cierto aroma que la hacía sentir libre y relajada.

—¡Buenas tardes! —elevó la voz intentando llamar la atención de alguien, ya que a simple viste no vio a nadie.

—¡Ya va! —oyó una voz masculina algo rasposa que indicaba que su dueño era probablemente un hombre de edad.

De entre unos matorrales apareció un hombre que debía tener más de ochenta años, utilizaba un sombrero de épocas medievales y un antiguo _kosode(1)_.

—Buenas tardes, jovencita, ¿viene por algún pergamino, reliquia o a la clase de kenpo?

—Ninguna de las anteriores —respondió con una sonrisa—. Mi nombre es Tendo Akane y vengo por...

—¡Oh, tú eres la amiga de Tofú! —interrumpió el monje—. Me presento, soy el moje Toramasa Hikeru. Tofú me llamó esta mañana para comentarme de tu visita, dijo que estabas buscando un trabajo de medio tiempo, ¿es eso correcto?

—¡Así es! —afirmó Akane e hizo la nota mental de agradecerle al doctor por tomarse la molestia de ayudarla—. ¿Hay algo que me pueda ofrecer?

—¡Oh, sí! Es una suerte que seas una joven tan linda, serás perfecta para doncella del templo.

Akane se sonrojó avergonzada considerando más que exagerado el elogio, pero prefirió no debatir.

—¡Muchas gracias! —agradeció—. ¿Qué debo hacer exactamente y cuándo puedo empezar?

—Podría ser mañana mismo si gustas —respondió el anciano—. Todo lo que debes hacer es vender reliquias, pergaminos y cuidar del "pasillo del amor"

—¿El qué? —preguntó Akane desconcertada.

El monje sonrió y sin responder a su pregunta dio media vuelta y le indicó a Akane que lo siguiera.

* * *

Para cuando Ranma la vio llegar sólo la observó desconfiado pero a la vez tranquilo de verla llegar sana y salva, ella por otra parte irradiaba felicidad por cada uno de sus poros. Ninguno de los dos cruzó palabra alguna.

* * *

Los primeros días de trabajo fueron algo lentos, principalmente debido a que no había mucha clientela, el lugar más visitado del templo era sin duda el pasillo del amor, ella se entretenía muchísimo escuchando las mil historias que el anciano le contaba acerca de las muchas personas que habían cruzado aquel pasillo. También aprendió muchísimo acerca de los muchos pergaminos y sus respectivas leyendas.

Con el pasar de los días el número de personas que asistía al templo aumentaron; comenzaron a llegar muchos varones que se quedaban la mayor parte del tiempo tratando de hablar con Akane, la elogiaban constantemente aludiendo a su belleza y simpatía.

Akane agradecía amablemente cada palabra, sin embargo se sentía terriblemente incómoda, además la vestimenta de sacerdotisa la hacía sentir un poco fuera de lugar, en especial considerando que todos los demás vestían ropa escolar o deportiva. De todos modos, después de un par de semanas dejó de darle importancia al asunto.

Cuando llegó el día viernes Ranma se despertó exaltado, nuevamente había tenido una pesadilla de Akane siendo secuestrada por un enemigo desconocido. Enredó los dedos en su cabello, frustrado. Llevaba semanas así, se levantaba a entrenar a distintas horas de la noche para sacarse de la cabeza las continuas imágenes de Akane desfallecida en sus brazos… y nada. Lo peor era que después de la boda fallida sentía a Akane más distante que nunca. Día tras día había intentado seguirla pero siempre era interrumpido por alguna de sus prometidas, que por cierto estaban aún más insistentes que antes.

Lo frustraba de sobremanera no saber dónde se iba Akane cada tarde; ella había dicho a su familia que todos los días iría a estudiar con Yuka y Sayuri debido al exceso de clases que había perdido cuando estuvo en China, pero él intuía que no era cierto, había hablado con ambas chicas y para su pesar ellas confirmaron la coartada de Akane, pero aun así Ranma no creía que fuese verdad.

Lo peor de todo era que mientras más tiempo pasaba lejos de Akane, más idioteces imaginaba. Era un enorme alivio cuando la oía anunciar su llegada a la hora de la cena.

El único momento en que lograba hablar con tranquilidad con la chica era cuando iban de camino a la escuela. Cada día se empecinaba en obtener algún tipo de información respecto a las actividades de la muchacha. Esa mañana lo volvió a intentar.

—Así que... ¿cómo va el estudio con Yuka y Sayuri? ¿Ya han terminado? —preguntó Ranma.

—Aún no —respondió ella.

—Ya llevan dos semanas en lo mismo, ¡incluso yo estoy al día!

—Ya te expliqué, Ranma, no estoy poniéndome al día con los trabajos, estoy estudiando. Ya falta poco para que termine el año escolar y quiero estar preparada para los exámenes finales —dijo todo eso evitando la mirada inquisitiva de Ranma y rogando porque éste dejara de hacer preguntas.

Ranma farfulló molesto sin saber cómo debatir aquello ni de qué manera obtener mayor información.

Llegaron a la entrada del colegio y ambos quedaron anonadados al no encontrar la horda de pretendientes allí.

—¡Vaya! ¿Qué habrá pasado? —consultó Ranma.

—¿Crees que se hayan aburrido de molestar?

—Lo dudo.

Ambos ingresaron al establecimiento y allí en el patio principal se encontraron con todos sus compañeros formados en línea y al director sobre el escenario, micrófono en mano. Rápidamente se ordenaron junto a los demás.

—Queridos alumnos —anunció el director—. Les informo que a partir de la próxima semana declaro semana de festival por aniversario escolar: habrán competencias, juegos, desfiles y muchas otras actividades. Les daré el día de hoy para que se organicen, aquellos que no participen se les cortará el cabello, ¡je, je, je!

La euforia colectiva no se hizo esperar y todo el alumnado corrió en distintas direcciones.

—Esperen un momento, ¡aún no les informo cómo se organizarán! —exclamó el director. Pero fue ignorado.

Ranma y Akane fueron a su salón junto con el resto de sus compañeros.

—Bueno... parece que no habrán clases el día de hoy —comentó Akane—. Yuka, Sayuri, ¿les parece si nos vamos ya a estudiar?

Ambas se quedaron en silencio notablemente nerviosas. Habían estado encubriendo a Akane todo ese tiempo y por ello no habían podido programar actividades extracurriculares, y a pesar de que Akane no les había querido dar detalles de dónde iba exactamente cada tarde lo habían hecho para cumplir su cometido de ayudarla a estar lejos de Ranma.

—Verás, Akane, Hiroshi y Daisuke nos han invitado a tomar helado y como hoy es viernes y salimos temprano creímos que...

Akane interrumpió a Yuka con un gesto de mano.

—Está bien, no tienen que dar explicaciones.

—Yo puedo acompañarte hoy —Ranma apareció de sorpresa desde su espalda.

Akane tragó saliva, nerviosa.

—N-no es n-necesario —tartamudeó—. Te aburrirás mucho en... en... ¡la biblioteca central!

Se felicitó internamente por su habilidad para inventar excusas.

—¿La biblioteca? —meditó un momento sobre alguna excusa para que no pudiera negarse a recibir su compañía, para su suerte él también era bueno en inventar—. ¡Es perfecto! Justo ayer me terminé de leer el último manga que tenía.

—P-pero... será muy aburrido, tendrás que permanecer quieto y sin hablar, ¡tu odias eso! —intentó disuadirlo Akane.

—Quizá un poco de tranquilidad me venga bien, he estado entrenando mucho últimamente —fundamentó.

—P-pero...

—Nada de peros, Akane —contradijo él—. Anda vamos.

La tomó de los hombros y la guió a la salida con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

Lamentablemente no le duró demasiado. Aún estaban en el pasillo cuando fueron abruptamente detenidos por tres mujeres.

—¡Ran-chan!

—¡Airen!

—¡Ranma-sama!

—¡Demonios! —exclamó—. No otra vez.

Las tres se le abalanzaron encima al mismo tiempo aplastándolo contra el piso.

Akane observó la escena malhumorada, sentía unas enormes ganas de patear a Ranma por no hacer nada para quitárselas de encima, pero logró contenerse y entonces se dio cuenta de que ese era el momento perfecto para huir de él.

—Veo que estás muy ocupado así que me adelantaré, ¡nos vemos en casa a la hora de la cena!

—¡No, Akane! —gritó intentando alejar a Shampoo que se restregaba sin pudor alguno contra él—. ¡Espérame, no me dejes aquí!

Se despidió con un movimiento de manos, simuló una sonrisa y salió rápidamente de allí antes de que Ranma pudiera seguirla o peor aún, que sus ganas de golpearlo se tornaran incontrolables.

* * *

—¡Akane-san! Que sorpresa, no te esperaba hasta la tarde —anunció el monje en tono animado ante la anticipada aparición de la chica en el templo.

—Salí temprano de clases y preferí venir aquí —explicó ella.

—En ese caso y dado que tu turno no empieza aún, ¿qué me dices de un poco de entrenamiento con un anciano?

Akane sonrió.

—¡Me encantaría!

Después de dos horas de arduo entrenamiento Akane se sentó sobre la duela del dojo en la entrada principal de éste para aspirar un poco de aire fresco y recobrar el aliento.

El monje se sentó a su lado igualmente cansado por el esfuerzo.

—Toramasa-sama, usted es... un excelente luchador.

Akane observó atentamente al anciano, esas semanas en su compañía habían sido realmente reconfortantes, a pesar de su edad Toramasa poseía un rostro lleno de vitalidad y vigorosidad. Su pequeña coleta alta canosa le daba un cierto aire juvenil que a Akane le parecía simplemente adorable.

—También tú, Akane-san, también tú.

—¡No es cierto! Ni siquiera he podido atizarle un golpe.

—Eso fue porque te desconcentrabas constantemente, pero con un buen entrenamiento estoy seguro que podrías mejorar muchísimo, cuando me comentaste que practicabas artes marciales creí que era sólo por deporte, pero estoy gratamente sorprendido por tu desempeño, hace muchos años no tenía un combate tan entretenido.

Akane quiso creer sus palabras pero entonces recordó el nivel de pelea de sus demás compañeros de lucha y bajó la cabeza avergonzada.

El silencio del lugar fue interrumpido por una pareja que pasaba frente al dojo discutiendo en voz bastante alta.

—¡Te juro que no estaba mirándola!

—¡No te hagas el inocente, te vi! ¡Eres un sinvergüenza!

—Kimiko, por favor tienes que creerme, yo sólo estaba ahí de pie, no miraba a nadie.

—¡Oh, claro! ¿¡Qué te hace pensar que te voy a creer semejante idiotez!? ¡Estoy segura de que crees que ella es más linda que yo!

—¡Por supuesto que no! Ya te dije que no la vi, todo esto es un malentendido, ¡lo juro! Yo sólo tengo ojos para ti.

La joven, que sollozaba levemente, se calmó.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—¡Por supuesto que sí, te amo!

El hombre abrazó a la mujer y la besó tiernamente.

—Perdóname, Ryu, creo que son los nervios de la boda, ya casi es la fecha.

—No te preocupes, Kimiko-chan, todo saldrá bien.

Akane y el monje observaron a la pareja hasta que desapareció de su vista. Akane no pudo evitar sentir una fuerte opresión en el pecho al presenciar la escena de amor.

—¡Jóvenes! Son siempre tan escandalosos —comentó el monje—. Ahora que lo pienso nunca te he preguntado, ¿tienes novio, Akane-san?

Akane enrojeció al instante.

—Bueno... yo... no precisamente —respondió. Ante la mirada escrutadora que le dio el monje supo que no la dejaría en paz sin una completa explicación—. Es un compromiso arreglado por nuestros padres.

—¡Oh, ya veo! Pero tú lo amas —aseveró llanamente.

—Yo no... —iba a negar como siempre, pero su curiosidad ante la seguridad de su afirmación fue mayor—, ¿por qué lo dice?

—Son cosas de viejo. Después de tantos años viendo ir y venir parejas uno aprende a leer a las personas por sus expresiones. Tú por ejemplo eres bastante reacia con los muchachos que vienen al templo, he visto como intentan cortejarte así como también he notado como los rechazas siempre, casi todos mis alumnos de kenpo se han interesado por ti, ¿puedes creer que desde que llegaste todos ellos han ido al pasillo del amor? Aunque con el pasar de las semanas han ido desistiendo al ver que no les das oportunidad. Siempre rehuyes sus miradas y evitas tener más contacto del necesario.

—Pero eso no significa nada.

—A veces —continuó el anciano—. Cuando no estás atendiendo algún cliente te quedas en silencio con la vista fija y suspiras.

—P-pero, no es p-por mí es s-sólo...

—Akane-san —intervino él—. Mi esposa falleció hace ya casi cinco años, ¿quieres saber qué he pensado en todo este tiempo?

Akane asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Pienso en los años que desperdicié de estar con ella cuando la conocí. Tardé tres años en declararle mi amor, ¡tres años! Era un poco idiota en ese entonces. —Akane sonrió tímidamente—. Ella y yo nos veíamos a diario en las clases de kenpo que impartía su padre, yo era tímido y por consiguiente no muy sociable, ella por el contrario era extrovertida y llena de energía, todos los chicos la admiraban y seguían a todas partes, aunque para mi gratitud ella siempre los ignoró.

Un día al llegar a casa mis padres me comunicaron que nos mudaríamos a Sapporo por un ascenso de mi padre en su trabajo. Esa misma noche angustiado fui a casa de Yoriko, me colé a su habitación y le confesé mis sentimientos. Al poco tiempo después nos casamos.

—¿Así sin más? —inquirió Akane.

—¡Oh no! Sólo estoy resumiendo un poco, pero no creas que fue fácil... no. ¡Yo estaba aterrado! La razón por la que me animé a declararle mi amor aquella noche fue porque mi familia se iría a la semana siguiente y supuestamente no tendría que volver a verla después de que me rechazara, al menos eso creía.

—Pero ella no lo rechazó, ¿qué le respondió cuando usted le dijo que la amaba?

—Ja, ja, ¡ni siquiera respondió! Se me lanzó encima y me besó.

Akane soltó un grito, emocionada.

—Imagínate como quedé yo. Me paralicé por completo, ni siquiera le respondí el beso simplemente me quedé ahí parado sin reaccionar.

—¿Y luego qué sucedió? —preguntó Akane, totalmente cautivada por la historia.

—Bueno, luego de eso le pedí la mano a su padre, el señor me tenía en gran estima y me aceptó feliz.

—¿Tuvieron hijos? Nunca he visto ninguno por aquí.

—Tres. Ya son todos adultos, por sus trabajos viven en el centro de Tokyo, me visitan de vez en cuando y siempre pasamos todas las festividades juntos. Todos están casados y con hijos. Recuerdo que mi esposa Yoriko solía preparar tres enormes pavos para cada cena, uno para ella nuestra hija menor y nuestros nietos y los otros dos para mí y nuestros dos hijos mayores.

—¿Extraña mucho a su esposa?

—¡Oh, sí! Cada día de mi vida. Por las noches vengo aquí al dojo y frente al altar le cuento sobre mi día, espero ansioso el momento que volvamos a estar juntos.

La razón por la que te he contado esto, querida, es para que tú no cometas el mismo error que cometí yo, ¡no pierdas tu tiempo negando lo que sientes u ocultándolo! Es de valientes aceptar los sentimientos de uno.

* * *

Ya de tarde cuando Akane volvía al dojo se sentía distinta. No había parado de darle vueltas a todo lo que le había contado el señor Toramasa. ¿Sería posible que ella algún día se sintiera igual a él? Arrepentida de dejar pasar tantos años sin confesar sus sentimientos.

—Si al final resulta que no siente lo mismo que yo siempre puedo huir a una isla lejana y enterrarme algunos metros bajo tierra.

Se rió de sí misma y ya de mejor humor ingresó a su hogar. La sonrisa que llevaba se borró rápidamente al ver en el comedor a todas las prometidas del chico intentando darle de comer, cada uno con un plato distinto.

—Akane-chan, ¿vas a cenar? —preguntó Kasumi.

—Creo que acabo de perder el apetito —respondió con sorna.

—¡Akane-chan! —exclamó Ukyo—. Has llegado justo a tiempo.

—¿Ah si? —cuestionó irónica—. ¿Y para qué?

Las prometidas terminaron de embutirle la comida a Ranma y se posicionaron más cómodamente frente al televisor.

—Nabiki estaba a punto de poner un video con algunas grabaciones —respondió.

A Akane le dio mala espina.

—Sí —aseveró la joven china mientras se enrollaba en el brazo de Ranma—. Shampoo gastar dinero de todas sus propinas para ver video.

—Tienes suerte, Akane —intervino la mencionada Nabiki con el mando a distancia del reproductor de video en su poder, listo para presionar el botón de reproducir—, no te cobraré esta vez.

Akane tuvo una fuerte corazonada y su instinto le gritó que huyera rápidamente de ahí, las únicas veces que su hermana hacía algo sin cobrarle era cuando sus ingresos se debían principalmente a ella misma.

—Bueno. Hemos esperado y pagado bastante, veamos ya el video —ordenó Soun.

Ranma desde su posición observó a Akane y notó sus intenciones de salir de ahí aunque finalmente se quedó en el mismo lugar. Supuso que ella tenía tanta curiosidad como él de saber qué había en esa cinta.

El video inició y la primera imagen que apareció fue el patio del dojo Tendo, a un lado del estanque se encontraban Soun, Genma y Ranma conversando seriamente.

—Como has podido notar el traje es muy celoso —explicó Soun.

—¿Y qué? —Cuestionó Ranma.

—Si la persona que utiliza el traje se enamora de alguien más no podrá utilizarlo de nuevo —continuó Soun.

—Entonces quieren que enamore a Akane —infirió Ranma.

—¡Bingo! —respondieron ambos patriarcas al unísono.

Akane se sintió incómoda observando aquella imagen en la pantalla, a pesar de que ella no había oído esa conversación si recordaba cómo se había enterado de todo después y de la peor manera.

La imagen se cortaba ahí y aparecía una nueva donde estaban sólo Ranma y Akane encerrados en un oscuro armario.

—¡Lo único que quieres es que me deshaga del traje porque soy más fuerte que tú! —exclamó ella.

—¡Eso no es cierto! Al principio sí lo era pero ahora... es diferente —se defendió él—. No estoy celoso de que el traje sea más fuerte que yo. Estoy celoso al ver cómo le prestas atención. Eso hace que me sienta solo.

Hubo un minuto de silencio tanto en el video como en el comedor de los Tendo. Incluso las prometidas de Ranma permanecían atentas a lo que veían.

—Ranma, ¿hablas en serio? —preguntó Akane con una mirada angelical que dejó a Ranma aparentemente anonadado—. Ranma... si así lo quieres... guardaré el traje. Lo devolveré al templo.

—¿Eh?

—Bueno... es que a ti no te gusta el hecho de que yo sea más fuerte. ¿O sí? Y yo no quiero que te sientas mal. No puedo permitir que eso interfiera... entre... nosotros.

Ranma de pronto hundió su cabeza entre los hombros sin decir ni una palabra.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Akane.

Él permanecía con los ojos cerrados, como meditando algo trascendental, de pronto los abrió y observó con determinación a Akane.

—Akane... yo...

Lo que fuese a decir Ranma quedó en la duda ya que unos bichos cayeron desde el techo sobre Akane, la aludida gritó y se lanzó a los brazos de Ranma.

Las prometidas del muchacho bufaron molestas por lo que veían.

—Chica violenta aprovecharse de airen.

—¡Shhh! —Hizo callar Ukyo—. No alardees antes de tiempo, Shampoo. Estoy segura que hay una explicación para esa actitud cariñosa de mi Ran-chan.

Nadie más dijo nada, todo seguían pendientes del televisor.

Ahí la imagen era cada vez más comprometedora, primero Ranma levantó ambas manos en señal de inocencia, posteriormente en un movimiento robótico devolvió el abrazo de Akane. Luego ambos se separaron un poco y se quedaron mirando el uno al otro.

—Ranma.

—Akane.

El acercamiento fue bruscamente interrumpido por el famoso traje de pelea Dou-chan.

—Sólo debías escucharlos, no interrumpirlos —regañó Nabiki al traje.

—Es una lástima —comentó Kasumi.

—El traje arruinó el plan, ¡qué desgracia! —se quejó Soun.

Ranma y Akane voltearon a ver el techo y ahí descubrieron a sus padres que al igual que los demás estaban espiando.

—¿A qué plan te refieres papá? —cuestionó Nabiki al tiempo que le entregaba a su padre un moderno micrófono.

—Pues verán, el traje de pelea es muy celoso. ¡Si el que utiliza el traje se enamora de alguien más no podrá volver a utilizarlo jamás! —su discurso fue oído por todos los alrededores, gracias al altavoz.

Ranma desde atrás aleteaba desesperado.

—¡No! P...

—Así que eso es lo que en realidad pasa.

—¡No! —gritó nuevamente Ranma—. Ese era el plan al principio, pero después...

—Bueno. Ya pasó todo. Sólo dale un beso, hagan las paces, cásense y sean felices para siempre —declaró Soun.

Akane furiosa atizó la cabeza de Ranma con sus puños y éste quedó atontado entremedio de la suela rota.

—¡No te quiero volver a ver! —gritó Akane.

La risa de la amazona llamó la atención de los presentes. A ella se unió en una estruendosa y molesta carcajada Kodachi.

—¡Pero que ilusa! —exclamó la rosa negra—. Era obvio desde un principio que mi Ranma-sama estaba actuando, ¡jo, jo, jo!

A Ukyo también le pareció cómica la escena del video.

—Les dije que habría una explicación —comentó ésta—. ¿Cómo no te diste cuenta en seguida, Akane-chan? Era obvio que estaba fingiendo. Ran-chan nunca te ha hablado con esa amabilidad.

Akane observó a las tres muchachas intentando disimular su vergüenza, utilizó toda su fuerza de voluntad para no ponerse a gritar de la rabia. ¿Por qué justo tenían que ver ellas eso? ¿Qué acaso no había sido suficiente humillación tener que pasar por eso una vez frente a su familia para además tener que revivirlo frente a sus rivales? Quiso salir corriendo nuevamente, pero para entonces ya era tarde. Si ahora se decidía salir de ahí sería el hazme reír de ellas y seguro no pararían de decirle lo cobarde que era. ¡No! Akane Tendo no quedaría como una cobarde, así tuviera que tragarse todo su orgullo estaría ahí hasta que terminara el maldito video.

En el televisor apareció una nueva imagen, primero se vio a Ranma en su versión femenina huyendo del maestro Happosai, quien a su vez le puso a la fuerza un sostén.

—¡No! ¡Me aprieta los senos! —gritó Ranma.

—¿¡Maestro, es un sostén maldito para matarlo!? —preguntó Genma.

—¡No seas idiota! ¡Este es el nuevo sostén de Akane!

La imagen se volvió a cortar y apareció otra, esta vez estaba Akane sola sentada en el suelo de su habitación. De pronto sigilosamente a su espalda apareció Ranma.

—Akane...

—¡Ah! —gritó Akane asustada.

—Oye... sobre ese sostén —comenzó a decir Ranma.

—¿Qué? No tienes que disculparte —dijo Akane.

—No, es sólo que... ¿tus senos se achicaron?

La imagen del video se volvió a cortar no sin antes mostrar la anonadada expresión de Akane. Todos los presentes se largaron a reír a carcajada suelta, incluso Kasumi intentaba reír disimuladamente.

Ranma bajó la cabeza, avergonzado de lo que había visto en el video. Akane estaba roja de rabia y vergüenza.

En el video apareció una nueva imagen que Akane recordó era del mismo día en que Ranma se reusaba a creerle cuando ella le señaló que su busto había crecido. En el televisor apareció una imagen de Ranma y Akane en la escalera.

—¿¡Qué tramas!? —preguntó Ranma aún transformado en mujer.

—No tramo nada —respondió Akane sin expresión alguna.

Genma lanzó una tetera con agua caliente en la cabeza de Ranma provocando que automáticamente volviera a ser varón.

—Es hora de un viaje de entrenamiento. Si llegaras a convertirte en hombre mientras te pruebas ropa interior femenina, sería el fin para nosotros.

—Mmm —murmuró Ranma, asintiendo al comentario de su padre—. Nos vemos Akane.

Se despidió con mochila a cuestas en dirección a la salida del dojo.

—¿Y tu madre? —señaló ésta.

—¿Por qué no vas tú de compras con ella? Podrías comprarte un sostén más pequeño.

El video se detuvo nuevamente, esta vez de manera definitiva. Los presentes seguían riendo sin parar, en especial las tres prometidas de Ranma.

—Bueno. Eso es todo por el momento —señaló Nabiki—. Si quieren ver más grabaciones podemos reunirnos aquí, supongo que está demás decirles que deberán volver a pagar.

—¡Ja, ja, ja! Vale la pena pagar por estos videos —comentó Ukyo sosteniéndose el estómago con una mano mientras con la otra retiraba los restos de lágrimas de su rostro producto de tanto reír—. Eres muy gracioso, Ran-chan.

—¡Oh, sí! —exclamó Nodoka—. Yo recuerdo aquella vez que fuimos de compras Ranko, Akane-chan y yo, fue muy divertido. Ese día creí que andaba un pervertido en esta casa, al final resultó ser mi Ranma que andaba haciendo de las suyas.

Akane intentó aprovechar que todos estaban distraídos riendo para salir de ahí, pero fue interrumpida por su cerdo que apareció de improvisto como siempre y se lanzó a sus brazos.

—¡P-chan! —exclamó sorprendida Akane. No lo había visto desde hace mucho. Acercó al cerdo a su pecho y lo abrazó con fuerza—. Kasumi, me iré a mi habitación por si me necesitas.

Kasumi asintió y se fue a la cocina a buscar más té para los invitados.

—¿Chica violenta ya irse? ¿Por qué no quedarte? Nosotras poder conversar cosas de mujeres. Poder hablar de qué talla ser ahora de sostén, ¡ja, ja, ja!

Akane farfulló molesta.

—No, gracias —respondió conteniendo apenas la rabia—. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

Sin esperar más respuesta se dirigió hacia el pasillo, sin embargo su movimiento fue tan brusco y repentino que no se dio cuenta de que Kasumi venía de vuelta con la bandeja llena de tazas de té caliente.

Kasumi soltó la bandeja y todos los vasos cayeron sobre Akane, específicamente sobre el cerdo negro que tenía en sus brazos.

El cambio no se dio a esperar y ahí en sus brazos apareció un desnudo Ryoga, Akane de la impresión cayó al suelo con éste encima.

Ranma vio todo, pero fue demasiado rápido y no alcanzó a salvar a Ryoga de la inevitable desgracia. Sólo atinó a ponerse de pie y rápidamente acercarse a Akane para quitarle a Ryoga de encima, veloz se sacó su camisa roja y se la arrojó al chico perdido para que cubriera su desnudez.

Atrás quedaron las burlas por los videos y todo lo demás, en la sala había un silencio rotundo que fue roto únicamente por el conocido _"¡oh dios mío!"_ de Kasumi.

—Akane, escucha —habló Ranma—. Ryoga no quiso...

—P-chan... —murmuró débilmente Akane, con la vista perdida—. Ry-Ryoga-kun...

—¡Akane! —Ranma la llamó nuevamente pasándole la mano frente a los ojos intentando que ella reaccionara—. ¡Hey, Akane!

Ella se puso de pie lentamente y observó a todos a su alrededor; Kasumi, Nodoka y Ukyo lucían notoriamente sorprendidas. Nabiki y Kodachi indiferentes. Shampoo, Soun y Genma permanecían tan relajados como siempre. Akane se dio cuenta en ese momento de quiénes ya sabían la identidad de su cerdo.

'_Mi cerdito.'_ Pensó. Y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

Observó finalmente a Ranma, que permanecía frente a ella esperando alguna reacción. Entonces lo supo:

'_Él lo ha sabido todo este tiempo.'_

Sintió la fuerte opresión en el pecho más dolorosa que nunca. Si no salía de allí en seguida rompería en llanto en ese mismo instante. Corrió rápido hacia su habitación. Por nada del mundo lloraría frente a todos ellos.

_(1) túnica que utilizan los monjes de templos._

**Notas de autor:** Porque lo prometido es deuda, ¡aquí va el capítulo de esta semana! Quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que leyeron el primer capítulo, en especial a los que dejaron sus comentarios, respondí personalmente a todos quienes tienen cuenta FF, pero a los que no les agradezco por este medio; es muy gratificante saber sus opiniones.

Espero disfruten este nuevo capítulo que es un poco más extenso que el anterior. En éste Akane pasa algunos momentos complicados, pero a mí parecer es bastante creíble considerando la temática del manga, donde es ella quien generalmente tiene que soportar las mofas de las demás prometidas. ¡Y se destapó el secreto de P-chan! Ya se sabrá en el capítulo de la próxima semana cuál será la reacción de Akane.

Saludos a todos y espero que sigan leyendo.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a su autora Rumiko Takahashi._

**CAPÍTULO III**

Ranma acompañó a Ukyo y Ryoga a la salida del dojo, las demás visitas se habían marchado hace ya mucho rato.

Ryoga, ya vestido con su ropa habitual y su mochila a cuestas, observaba aún en shock la ventana de la habitación de Akane, no creyéndose que todo eso estuviese sucediendo realmente.

—¡Ya vámonos, Ryoga! —ordenó Ukyo.

—¿Estás segura que mantener a Ryoga cerca del dojo sea buena idea, Ucchan? —preguntó Ranma.

—Akane-chan debe estar en estado de shock en este momento, pero para mañana ya habrá procesado un poco todo esto y éste... —indicó tomando al aún aturdido Ryoga de las solapas—, deberá estar aquí para entonces y responder por sus actos. La única forma de asegurarnos de ello es manteniéndolo encerrado en algún lugar y creo que el Ucchan's es perfecto, además me haría bien un ayudante gratis, hay mucha clientela estos días.

Ranma asintió de acuerdo con la resolución de su amiga.

Una vez que hubo despedido a ambos volvió al interior del dojo. Ahí en el comedor sólo quedaba Kasumi retirando los últimos utensilios de la mesada. Se acercó a ella y le preguntó:

—¿Te ayudo, Kasumi?

—Descuida, ya está casi todo limpio. Ve a dormir, Ranma-kun.

—De acuerdo —obedeció.

Se fue a su habitación y de mala gana se tiró sobre su futón. A su lado Genma roncaba bulliciosamente. Lo observó molesto y le tiró una almohada en la cabeza para que se callara, aunque no sirvió porque el aludido continuó con sus ronquidos. Se dio un par de vueltas sobre su futón pero no pudo ni siquiera cerrar los ojos.

—¡Ah! ¡Ya no soporto la espera!

Exasperado salió por la ventana y sigiloso anduvo por las paredes hasta llegar a la ventana de Akane, para su mala suerte estaba cerrada al igual que las cortinas. La luz estaba apagada, lo que dificultaba aún más ver algo desde afuera. Se acercó más al vidrio e intento ver por la pequeña abertura que había entre la unión de las cortinas. La imagen que divisó lo hundió; ahí sobre la cama se encontraba Akane recostada en posición fetal abrazada con fuerza a su almohada. Seguía vistiendo la ropa escolar.

Acercó la oreja hasta pegarla completamente al vidrio y pudo oír un débil sollozo.

—Akane —susurró preocupado.

Estaba decidido, entraría en ese mismo instante. No había querido interrumpirla antes para darle un momento a solas y que meditara con tranquilidad, pero verla así de devastada era demasiado para él.

Intentó forzar la ventana como había hecho muchas otras veces, pero el llamado de Nabiki lo detuvo.

—¡Ranma-kun!

Volteó a ver y la encontró asomada en su propia ventana, contigua a la de Akane. La chica le hizo un gesto de negación con la cabeza. Ranma entendió el mensaje y se molestó.

—Pero... —intentó hablar.

—Mañana —susurró ella.

Bufó enojado, a pesar de que no quería hizo caso de la advertencia de Nabiki. Conocía a Akane y sabía que ella no querría hablar con nadie en ese momento, así que muy a su pesar volvió a su habitación.

* * *

Al día siguiente cuando casi todos aún dormían un estruendoso grito resonó por todo Nerima. Ranma se levantó de su futón de un salto y bajó casi volando al primer piso. Ahí en el comedor encontró a Kasumi y Soun, éste último estaba de rodillas en el suelo llorando desconsoladamente.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó con un nudo en el estómago rogando porque no fuera nada relacionado con Akane.

—Akane-chan se ha ido —respondió Kasumi.

—¡Mi pequeña nos ha abandonado para siempre! —exclamó Soun entre sollozos—. ¡Esto es tú culpa, Ranma! ¡Tienes que ir a buscarla! —vociferó perdiendo finalmente el control.

Ranma resopló frustrado, observó a Kasumi y notó que ésta tenía un papel en su mano.

—¿Eso lo dejó Akane?

Kasumi asintió y le entregó la nota. Él lo tomó y leyó:

_Querida hermana Kasumi:_

_Esta semana no habrá clases en la escuela debido a una idea loca del director, así que aprovecharé para entrenar en algún lugar lejos de casa. Dile a papá que no envíe a nadie a buscarme, estaré bien. Volveré el próximo domingo._

_Akane._

—¿Por qué la nota está solamente dirigida a ti, Kasumi? —preguntó Ranma.

Kasumi se quedó pensativa y luego cubrió levemente su boca con su mano y sonrió.

—Recuerdo que cuando Akane era pequeña y se enojaba con papá solía dejar de hablarle y se dirigía solamente a mí. Creo que puede ser ese el motivo, además la nota estaba en el escritorio de mi habitación.

—¡Oh, no! ¡Mi pequeña hija me desprecia!

Ranma bufó hastiado. Sabía que estaría horas presenciando aquello, pero lo que más le molestaba era no saber el paradero de Akane. Desde que habían vuelto de Jusenkyo se sentía mucho más preocupado cada vez que la perdía de vista por mucho tiempo y a pesar de que ella pasaba mucho tiempo fuera al menos la veía llegar día a día, pero una semana era otra cosa; de ninguna manera estaría lejos de ella por esa cantidad de tiempo.

* * *

Mientras tanto en las afueras de Nerima, muy específicamente un templo, un aclamado monje barría tranquilamente las hojas secas de los árboles.

—¡Toramasa-sama!

—¿¡Akane-san!? —exclamó sorprendido el monje.

Akane corrió hasta situarse frente a él e hizo una reverencia a modo de saludo.

—¿Qué haces por aquí tan temprano, querida?

—Toramasa-sama, quiero pedirle un enorme favor —pidió ella—. ¿Puedo quedarme esta semana en el templo?

El monje la observó detenidamente notó las grandes ojeras que tenía bajo sus irritados ojos, así como también la palpable tensión que expelía. Quiso preguntar el motivo de su solicitud, pero prefirió esperar un mejor momento.

—Por supuesto —concedió alegre—. Pero con una condición.

—Lo que sea —prometió ella.

—Además de atender clientes en las tardes me ayudarás en mis clases de kenpo por la mañana. Por supuesto, te pagaré extra por ello.

Akane por primera vez en más de doce horas sonrió.

—¡Lo haré encantada!

—¡Fabuloso! En ese caso ve a cambiarte de ropa ahora mismo, la clase comienza en una hora y quiero que ejercites un poco antes.

—¡Sí, sensei!

Akane corrió nuevamente, esta vez al camarín donde solía ponerse su ya habitual _chihaya(2)._

* * *

Ranma pasó todo el día corriendo de un extremo de Nerima al otro, preguntándole a conocidos y extraños sobre Akane, pero sin resultados. Había ido además a las montañas de las afueras de Nerima, lugar al que solían ir a entrenar, pero ahí tampoco encontró rastros de ella.

Llegó casi a las doce de la noche abatido y frustrado. Lo primero que notó fue un grito de júbilo proveniente de Nabiki.

—¡Ya está! ¡Al fin lo conseguí!

Rápidamente se acercó a ella creyendo que tenía algún tipo de información sobre el paradero de Akane. El resto de la familia también se acercó a ella.

—¿Encontraste a Akane, Nabiki? —preguntó angustiado Soun.

—Por supuesto que no, ¿cómo se supone que iba a encontrarla si he estado aquí todo el día? —inquirió irónica.

—¿Entonces por qué estás tan contenta? —preguntó Kasumi.

—Porque al fin logré instalar un rastreador en nuestro teléfono —ante la mirada de duda de todos se decidió a explicar—. Conozco a mi hermana y sé que tarde o temprano llamará para avisar cómo está, en cuanto lo haga el rastreador nos dará su ubicación. Además tengo a todos mis contactos en línea, si Akane aparece por algún recóndito lugar de Nerima me avisarán.

—¡Muy bien hecho hija! —exclamó Soun—. Pobre hija mía, ¿¡Akane, dónde estás!? ¿¡Por qué haces sufrir a tu pobre padre!?

Nabiki rodó los ojos exasperada.

—¿Cómo te fue a ti, cuñadito? ¿Alguna pista?

—Nada.

—Sí, eso supuse. Bien, entonces no nos queda más que esperar.

Ranma se removió el cabello con la mano, más frustrado y exasperado que nunca.

* * *

Akane no había querido pensar en nada durante el día. Afortunadamente entre las clases y la venta de productos no había tenido mucho tiempo libre, pero como era de esperar al caer la noche ya no podía seguir evitando lo inevitable. La noche anterior sólo había llorado para desahogar su pena y rabia, sin embargo ahora debía meditar detenidamente el asunto. Se sentó frente al altar del dojo del templo y dejó correr su mente con todos esos recuerdos que habían intentado invadirla desde que supo la verdad.

Lo primero que vino a su mente fue la ocasión en que su P-chan y Ryoga aparecieron con un dibujo idéntico en sus estómagos. Lo más latente de ese recuerdo fue la insistencia por parte de Ranma para encubrir a Ryoga.

—He sido... una... tonta.

Otro recuerdo vino a su mente; el día que conoció a P-chan. Recordó claramente lo furioso que se había puesto Ranma y todos los intentos que hizo por sacar a P-chan de su habitación esa noche.

—Debiste decirme la verdad entonces, ¿por qué me mentiste, Ranma?

Dejó sus lágrimas caer libremente las había contenido durante todo el día y ya no podía seguir reprimiéndose.

—Akane-san.

Ante el llamado de Toramasa la aludida se limpió rápidamente las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano para que él no notara que había estado llorando.

—No es necesario que sigas fingiendo que estás bien, pequeña —intervino sentándose a un lado de ella—. He pensado que quizá hablar con un viejo podría servirte.

Akane sonrió levemente ante la amable actitud de su acompañante.

—Es una muy larga historia —declaró.

—Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, querida.

Akane lo observó de soslayo, a pesar de que no conocía al anciano desde hace mucho le había tomado un gran aprecio. Además necesitaba desesperadamente hablar con alguien, con pesar descubrió que la única persona con quien podía hablar era el señor Toramasa. Ya que no podía hablar con su hermana Kasumi ni con el doctor Tofú.

Dado lo peculiar de la historia pensó que para poder explicar su situación lo mejor sería partir por el principio.

—¿Sabe algo acerca de un lugar llamado Jusenkyo?

—¡Por supuesto! Los estanques malditos son muy conocidos por todos quienes practicamos algún tipo de arte marcial. A este templo han llegado muchos malditos, el último fue un muchacho que se transformaba en una enorme bestia, no quiso decir su nombre, pero recuerdo que llevaba panti medias atadas a su cintura.

—¿Taro?

—¿Lo conoces?

—Sí, luchamos contra él en una ocasión. Otra larga historia —el anciano sonrió—. Mi prome... este... Ranma, el chico con quien me prometió mi padre, es un maldito de Jusenkyo también. Él se transforma en mujer con el agua fría y vuelve a ser hombre con el agua caliente.

—¡Oh! ¿Y tú no lo sabías? —preguntó el anciano intentando adivinar cuál era el motivo por el que la chica estaba tan abatida.

—No es eso, yo siempre he sabido sobre su maldición, no es un problema para mí. El problema es otro.

Hace un par de años, al poco tiempo después de la llegada de Ranma, apareció en nuestra casa un cerdo negro, estaba herido y yo lo curé, me pareció el animalito más tierno que jamás había visto y decidí adoptarlo como mi mascota. Dormía con él y le contaba bueno… muchas cosas, ¡era mi confidente! Y ayer por accidente descubrí que mi querido cerdo es...

Su relato se vio interrumpido por su llanto. Toramasa acarició su espalda para intentar tranquilizarla.

—Tranquila, Akane-san.

—Yo confiaba ciegamente en Ryoga, siempre lo he considerado uno de mis más leales amigos, casi como un hermano. ¿Cómo pudo hacerme una cosa así? —dijo más para sí.

—¿Quién es Ryoga? —preguntó Toramasa.

Akane respiró profundamente y explicó:

—Cuando Ranma llegó a nuestra casa junto con él aparecieron muchos amigos, enemigos y prometidas.

—¿Otras prometidas? ¿O sea que tú no eres la única?

—No.

—¡Vaya! ¿Y qué dice tu prometido al respecto?

—Él no dice nada, jamás ha tomado una decisión sobre nada en lo absoluto —respondió con rabia—. Bueno, pero ese es otro tema. El asunto es que Ryoga es algo así como un amigo-enemigo de Ranma, siempre están peleando y Ryoga constantemente está desafiando a Ranma, sin embargo cuando nos hemos visto en aprietos él siempre ha estado de nuestra parte incondicionalmente.

—Entonces es simplemente un chico competitivo, pero uno bueno a fin de cuentas.

—Se podría decir que sí.

—Pero ahora te enteraste de que él es también tu mascota y te lo ocultó todo el tiempo, ¿no es así?

Akane asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Tu prometido lo sabía?

Akane repitió el gesto.

—¡Oh! —exclamó el anciano—. ¿Qué piensas hacer, querida?

—No lo sé —respondió acongojada—. ¡Me siento tan traicionada y tan tonta al mismo tiempo! Debí haberme dado cuenta antes, Ranma me dio infinidad de señales e indirectas. Sé que no he sido un ejemplo de prometida ni nada, pero creí que al menos éramos amigos, que confiábamos el uno en el otro, sin mentiras. Ahora no sé qué pensar de él.

—Deduzco que tu molestia es principalmente con tu prometido.

—¡Oh no! —exclamó Akane limpiando su nariz de forma tosca con el dorso de su mano—. ¡Estoy furiosa con Ryoga también! Ayer cuando presencié el cambio estaba paralizada y no fui capaz de hacer ni decir nada más que salir corriendo de ahí, pero si lo vuelvo a ver ¡le daré la paliza de su vida! —constató furiosa.

—¿Y qué harás con tu prometido?

Akane rápidamente disminuyó su aura y su estado de ira pasó rápidamente al de melancolía.

—No lo sé —reconoció—. Él me engañó, aunque me haya dado señales de la verdad no fue capaz de decirme abiertamente que Ryoga y P-chan son la misma persona. Sé que fui ingenua e increíblemente estúpida por no darme cuenta por mí misma, pero fue porque confiaba plenamente en ambos, ¡incluso mi padre lo sabía! ¡Casi todos los que conozco lo sabían y nadie me dijo nada!

—Quizá hay una razón por la que tu prometido no te dijo la verdad.

—Sí —asintió ella—. Porque le importo una mierda.

—¡Akane-san! —reprendió Toramasa.

—Disculpe, sensei.

Toramasa le hizo un gesto de desinterés con la mano y prosiguió con el tema.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —consultó él. Esperó la aprobación de Akane y continuó—: ¿Por qué viniste aquí a pedir un empleo? Tofú me comentó que tu familia tiene un dojo también y que si bien no son adinerados tampoco les falta.

Akane acercó las rodillas a su pecho y las envolvió con sus brazos.

—Ranma nunca ha estado contento con su maldición y ha intentado deshacerse de ella innumerables veces sin resultados. Hace poco tiempo estuvimos en China y tuvo que sacrificar su cura para salvarme de un peligro en que me expuse y luego cuando volvimos a Japón tuvo una segunda oportunidad de obtener un barril de naynnichuan, pero nuevamente la perdió por mi culpa. Mi plan es pedir al guía de Jusenkyo otro barril de naynnichuan y pagar por él, pero para ello necesito dinero y no quiero que nadie de mi familia ni mucho menos Ranma se entere de mis planes. ¡Necesito compensar por mis errores! Estoy demasiado en deuda con él.

—Y a pesar de que acabas de descubrir que tu prometido, ¿Ranma, verdad? —Akane asintió—, te ha omitido cosas, ¿aun así te empecinas en conseguir su cura?

—¡Por supuesto que sí! Lo que acaba de pasar no cambia el hecho de que por mi culpa no pudo curarse de su maldición.

—Eres una buena muchacha, Akane-san, tu prometido es un chico con suerte.

Akane negó con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Se equivoca, Toramasa-sama, yo sólo he causado problemas, además él tiene otras tres prometidas que son muchísimo mejores que yo en todo, en especial en combate y cocinando.

Toramasa arrugó el ceño pensativo.

—Desde que te conozco he notado que siempre rehúyes a los hombres y cuando alguno de ellos te halaga te alejas. Creí que lo hacías únicamente por el hecho de que estás comprometida, pero ahora veo que es algo más profundo que eso, ¿por qué te tienes en tan bajo concepto, Akane-san?

Akane lo observó sorprendida, nunca nadie se había interesado tanto antes por ella ni por sus sentimientos.

—Bueno... yo... nunca he sido un ejemplo de lo que debería ser una buena ama de casa. Antes no me molestaba demasiado porque al menos creía que era buena en el arte, pero luego llegó Ranma y me di cuenta de que no estoy ni cerca de ser una luchadora promedio. Además están las otras chicas... ¡ellas son tan buenas en todo! Ranma ama comer lo que ellas cocinan y siempre adula cada una de sus virtudes.

—Pero, Akane-san —interrumpió el monje—. Tú eres una muchacha muy bella, amable, esforzada y en cuanto al arte tienes muchísimo potencial, sólo te hace falta un buen instructor.

—Toramasa-sama, agradezco infinitamente sus palabras, pero no es necesario que me anime. Yo entiendo que las cosas son como son.

El monje movió la cabeza con desaprobación, pero no insistió en hacerle cambiar de opinión, sabía que no obtendría nada.

—Vamos a dormir, Akane-san. Ha sido un largo día.

Akane asintió, mucho más aliviada al haber podido conversar con alguien sobre todo lo sucedido.

* * *

Al día siguiente Akane se fue temprano al dojo a realizar su acostumbrado entrenamiento matutino cuando fue interrumpida por un grito del monje.

—¡Akane-chan! —llegó él corriendo a todo lo que su velocidad le permitía.

—Toramasa-sama, estoy aquí.

Toramasa apareció en la entrada del dojo con un boletín en su mano respirando agitadamente.

—Fui al pueblo esta mañana y encontré esto —dijo extendiéndole el papel y afirmándose a su paso de la pared del dojo.

Akane recibió el boletín curiosa.

—Toramasa-sama, respire —aconsejó.

El hiperventilado anciano se sentó sobre la suela del dojo para recuperar el aliento.

—¡Lee! ¡Lee! —ordenó.

Akane obedeció y ante la urgencia del anciano leyó rápidamente el contenido de dicho papel.

—Un concurso de artes marciales, ¡fabuloso!

—Lee más abajo la letra pequeña donde dice sobre el premio al ganador.

Akane buscó lo indicado y abrió los ojos impactada.

—¡¿Cincuenta mil yens para cada ganador?!

—Ajá —asintió Toramasa—. Cincuenta mil para la sección de damas y la otra mitad para la de varones. ¿Qué te parece?

—¡Me parece que es muchísimo dinero! Seguro habrá un montón de participantes.

—Probablemente, pero estoy seguro de que tú podrías ganar y con esa cantidad de dinero es seguro que conseguirías la cura para tu prometido. Yo mismo me encargaré de tu entrenamiento —se comprometió animado—. Tenemos dos semanas hasta el torneo para ello.

Akane se tensó levemente.

'_Dos semanas... prometí en casa que volvería este domingo. Pero Toramasa-sama tiene razón; si entreno mucho y consigo el premio podría conseguir la cura de Ranma y eso es más importante que cualquier otra cosa.'_

—¡Lo haré! —exclamó entusiasta.

—¡Fantástico! Sabía que lo harías —celebró—. Y ahora, ¡a entrenar! He estado pensando mientras corría hacia acá, hay una técnica secreta que quiero enseñarte y…

—¡Buen día! ¡¿Hay alguien aquí?!

El monje detuvo su explicación ante el llamado de una voz masculina. Toramasa se puso de pie y junto a la muchacha fueron a ver quién anunciaba su llegada.

—Qué extraño —dijo Akane—. Es un poco temprano para que comiencen a llegar los alumnos, la clase no es hasta dentro de una hora, normalmente no.

Su frase quedó interrumpida cuando pudo ver finalmente aparecer en la cima de la escalera aquel rostro familiar.

—¡Oh, Shinnosuke-kun! ¿¡Cómo estás muchacho?! ¿Cómo está tu abuelo?

Ambos hombres se situaron frente a frente y realizaron una reverencia.

—¿Abuelo? ¿Qué abuelo?

El monje le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

—¡Oh sí, ya recuerdo! Mi abuelo se encuentra bien, aunque un poco delicado de salud, es por eso que he venido.

Akane, que ante el asombro de ver a su antiguo amigo se había quedado petrificada pasos atrás, caminó rápidamente hasta unirse a ellos.

En el momento en que Shinnosuke vio a Akane quedó instantáneamente impactado.

—¡Qué coincidencia encontrarnos aquí! —exclamó Akane—. ¿Cómo has estado, Shinnosuke-kun?

—Ak-akane, tú... ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó extrañado.

—¡Recuerdas mi nombre! —exclamó alegre—. Yo trabajo aquí.

—¡Vaya! —hizo una reverencia a modo de saludo que ella respondió—. ¡Qué alegría verte! Estás... muy linda, como siempre.

Akane se sonrojó y bajó la cabeza avergonzada.

—¿Ustedes se conocen? —cuestionó el monje.

—Sí —respondió Akane—. Shinnosuke salvó mi vida cuando yo era una niña.

—Y Akane salvó la mía hace poco tiempo atrás —agregó él con voz grave.

—¡Oh! Huelo una larga historia aquí, ¿no es así? Además si Shinnosuke la recuerda es porque fue muy importante —ambos se sonrojaron furiosamente—. ¡Fantástico! Quiero todos los detalles, pero antes, ¡hora del desayuno! —posó sus manos en los hombros de ambos chicos y los dirigió a su casa.

Pasaron un agradable momento comiendo y relatando historias, Toramasa reía a carcajada limpia cuando le contaron la sorprendente batalla contra _La serpiente Yamatano Orochi(3)_, en especial el momento en que los hombres se disfrazaron de bellas jovencitas.

Más tarde Akane y el monje fueron a impartir la clase de kenpo acompañados de Shinnosuke, quien se limitó a ver la práctica desde un rincón del dojo.

—¡Hey, muchacho! —exclamó Toramasa después de despedir al último alumno—. No me has dicho el motivo de tu visita.

Shinnosuke se rascó la cabeza con el dedo índice.

—A decir verdad yo tampoco recuerdo cuál era, ¡pero de seguro no es nada importante! De otro modo lo recordaría.

—En ese caso, ¿qué dices de pasar unos días aquí con nosotros? —sugirió el monje— podrías aportar en el entrenamiento de Akane.

—Eh... bueno yo.

—Toramasa-sama —interrumpió Akane—. Shinnosuke es cuidador del bosque Ryugensawa, él no puede dejar su labor para estar aquí.

—¡Precisamente por eso! Este muchacho es un excelente luchador, podría ayudar mucho a mejorar tus habilidades —comentó el monje.

—En realidad yo podría quedarme aquí por unos días y acompañarte, Akane —intervino Shinnosuke levemente sonrojado—. Hace mucho que no nos vemos y podría ser una buena oportunidad. _'Y quizás esta vez pueda confesarte mis sentimientos.'_ Pensó para sí.

Akane sonrió amistosa.

—Me encantaría. Además podrías participar en la sección masculina del torneo.

—¿Un torneo de artes marciales?

—Ajá.

—Suena divertido —sonrió él.

—¡Muy bien! Que no se hable más del tema. ¡Shinnosuke se quedará hasta el torneo!

Soun Tendo terminó de comer su ración de arroz entre lamentos y sollozos.

—Padre, ya no sigas llorando —consoló Kasumi—. Akane debería llegar hoy.

—¿Y qué hacemos si no aparece? ¿Qué haremos si nos abandona y no vuelve nunca más? Ha pasado una semana, ¡ni siquiera ha llamado una sola vez!

—No se preocupe, Tendo —comentó Genma tragando su tercer tazón de arroz—. Akane es una muchacha de familia. Volverá.

Ranma bufó molesto por la actitud desinteresada de su padre, pero prefirió no emitir comentario y se echó a la boca un trozo de pescado.

El sonido del teléfono interrumpió el desayuno.

—¡Yo voy! —exclamó Nabiki, y antes de contestar la llamada activó su rastreador—. Hola. Casa de la familia Tendo. ¡Akane!

Ranma se puso de pie de un salto y en menos de medio segundo ya se hallaba a un lado de Nabiki. El resto de la familia lo siguió.

—¿Es ella? Déjame hablar —ordenó.

Nabiki le envió una mirada gélida y lo empujó levemente con su mano.

—Entonces no volverás hoy —aseveró Nabiki—. ¿Qué asuntos importantes te están tomando tanto tiempo, hermanita?... Por supuesto que sí es mi asunto, he tenido que soportar los llantos de papá durante una eternidad... ¡Oh, por eso estás molesta con todos nosotros! Sí, admito que yo también lo sabía... No era mi asunto, hermanita... No, hablémoslo ahora mismo, ¿para qué esperar?... No fue con mala intención, sólo quise mantenerme al margen... ¿Qué hay del video?.. Lo siento, hermanita, no sabía que te molestaría tanto en realidad no fue con mala intención, sólo que ése era el único que tenía editado… Necesitábamos el dinero con urgencia, ¿tienes idea de cuánto se gastó en las reparaciones del dojo? —Nabiki rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

—¡Déjame hablar con ella! —exclamó nuevamente Ranma.

Nabiki tapó el auricular del teléfono con su mano y le susurró a Ranma.

—Si quieres que alcance a rastrear la llamada y averiguar dónde está Akane exactamente no interfieras —siseó.

Ranma levantó las manos en señal de inocencia y se acercó para intentar oír la conversación. Los demás hicieron lo mismo.

—Ajá, está bien, la próxima vez que les enseñe un video será uno de esos románticos que tengo de ti y de mi cuñadito… ja, ja, tranquila sólo bromeaba —comentó burlona Nabiki—. Ya veo, sí claro yo les daré el recado... ¡Espera, no cortes! Emmm... yo quería decirte que papá está muy afectado y lamenta no haberte dicho nada sobre P-chan... Hermanita no debes ser rencorosa... Pero no nos veremos hasta dentro de dos semanas más, ¿no sería mejor que?

—¿¡Qué!? —interrumpió Ranma—. ¿¡Dos semanas!? Dame el maldito teléfono, Nabiki —ordenó Ranma perdiendo los estribos.

Nabiki observó su rastreador y con una sonrisa de satisfacción le dio el auricular al muchacho.

—¡Akane! ¿¡Qué demonios significa que vas a!? —detuvo sus gritos de reclamo cuando oyó el pitido del fin de llamada. Se alejó el objeto de la oreja y lo dejó con fuerza sobre la base de éste—. ¡Esa estúpida me colgó! —bufó furioso.

—No te exasperes, cuñadito. Dadas las circunstancias te recomiendo que hables con ella en persona —comentó pícaramente—. Y podrás hacerlo hoy mismo. Ya tengo su localización y será toda tuya... por sólo diez mil yens.

* * *

_(2) Chihaya es el vestido tradicional de una miko, consiste en una__hakama__(falda dividida) de color rojo escarlata, una camisa blanca con hombros sueltos y un__tabi__._

_(3) Batalla con serpiente de ocho cabezas proveniente del bosque de Ryugenzawa, inicia en el tomo 25 "El viaje de Akane" y termina en el tomo 26 "Palabras regaladas"._

* * *

**Notas de autor:** ¡Hola a todos! Yo de nuevo por aquí con un nuevo capítulo. Ya se enteraron de la reacción de Akane, a mi parecer esta es una de las posibles acciones de ella, considerando que cuando se siente superada ella generalmente se aísla.

¡Ranma está desesperado! Y le espera un impactante reencuentro que sin duda no esperará.

Por otra parte Nabiki se reivindicó ¿no lo creen? Gracias a ella Ranma podrá reencontrarse con Akane.

Una vez más muchas gracias a todos aquellos que leen y aún más a los que comentan, es muy reconfortante saber sus opiniones. Agradezco además a los usuarios no registrados, me encantaría responder personalmente sus opiniones pero no se puede, así que les doy las gracias por aquí.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a su autora Rumiko Takahashi._

**CAPÍTULO IV**

Ranma tomó su bolso usual de campamento y lo acomodó sobre sus hombros. Salió de su habitación, fue con prisa a la de Nabiki y rápidamente entró sin avisar.

Nabiki lo observó desde la silla de su escritorio con una evidente sonrisa pícara en sus labios.

—Aquí tengo la mitad del dinero —anunció Ranma. Estiró su mano y se lo entregó a ella—. Los otros cinco mil cárgamelos a la cuenta.

Ella abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio y sacó un pequeño papel con la dirección escrita. Acercó su mano a la del muchacho con intención de entregárselo, pero en un último momento retiró el papel de los ansiosos dedos de Ranma que intentaban cogerlo.

—Dame el maldito papel, Nabiki. Ya te pagué gran parte de lo que pediste —siseó.

—Tranquilo, cuñadito, sólo quiero decirte algo antes de que te marches.

—¿Qué? —presionó él con urgencia.

—Una pequeña sugerencia —observó fijamente al chico y su expresión de picardía cambió a una de rotunda seriedad—. Creo que ha llegado el momento de que hables sinceramente con mi hermana.

—¿Sobre qué? —preguntó nervioso.

—Tú sabes sobre qué.

Ranma tragó saliva con dificultad por el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación.

—No sé de qué me hablas, yo…

—Mira, Ranma —interrumpió Nabiki—. Por si no lo has notado han sucedido demasiadas cosas en este último tiempo: el secuestro de Akane a China, la boda arruinada, las presiones de tus otras prometidas, los pretendientes de Akane nuevamente al acecho y como broche de oro el descubierto secreto de Ryoga, ¿crees que mi hermana esté bien después de todo eso?

Ranma frunció el ceño y replicó:

—Resulta gracioso que seas tú quien señale todo eso, considerando que ¡tú misma has colaborado un montón con toda esa mierda! O acaso olvidaste que fuiste tú quien vendió invitaciones a la boda a todo el mundo y no conforme con eso ¡vendiste información a los idiotas de Furinkan haciéndoles creer que Akane ya no está comprometida! Y ni hablar de ese estúpido video, ¿¡Por qué tenías que mostrarles eso a las chicas!?

—Ya lo dije antes; necesitaba dinero para el dojo, además no puedes culparme a mí por tus actos, finalmente esas palabras salieron de tu boca —se defendió.

—Dices lo que te conviene, Nabiki, además que yo sepa tú nunca has dado dinero para el dojo —farfulló él.

—Cierto —admitió ella relajada—. Afortunadamente lo que yo haga no es realmente un problema para Akane, somos hermanas, ya ni siquiera debe estar molesta conmigo, en cambio contigo...

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Habló conmigo por teléfono, reclamó un poco porque no le conté que sabía lo de su mascota otro poco por el video y listo, en cambio cuando tú intentaste hablar con ella cortó la llamada de inmediato. Conozco a Akane y estoy segura que con quien estará más molesta es contigo, tú eres su prometido y sin embargo le mentiste, ¿cómo crees que se sentirá respecto a eso? Sobre todo después de que no quisiste casarte con ella. Puede que incluso quiera romper el compromiso.

—¡Ya basta! —gritó Ranma. Le arrebató el papel con la dirección de un rápido movimiento y se dirigió a la salida del cuarto.

Antes de salir de allí y sin voltear a ver a su interlocutora añadió:

—La traeré de vuelta. Eso te lo aseguro —y salió de allí.

Nabiki sonrió satisfecha, quizá había utilizado métodos tergiversados, pero así era su forma de operar, a su modo de ver las cosas Ranma necesitaba darse cuenta de las muchas idioteces que había hecho todo el tiempo —y de paso obtener algo de dinero nunca estaba de más—, claro que no se esperaba que sucediera lo de P-chan, eso había sido un golpe bajo para su hermana. En consecuencia de eso había decidido presionar un poco más a Ranma; sabía que él sólo actuaba bajo la presión de creer perder a su prometida y ella, como toda una experta en manejar situaciones y conversaciones, estaba segura que con lo que le había dicho le había dado el último empujón en la dirección correcta. Ahora todo quedaba en manos de ellos dos.

—Buena suerte, cuñadito.

* * *

—¡Una vez más! —ordenó Toramasa.

Shinnosuke y Akane retomaron posiciones en el centro del dojo. Él armado con un palo de madera largo similar al que utilizaba para acabar con los animales de Ryugensawa y ella con dos bokken, uno en cada mano.

Se lanzaron a la lucha, chocando directamente sus armas: izquierda, derecha, una patada a media altura lanzada por ella y un salto hacia atrás por parte de él para lograr evitar el ataque.

Shinnosuke sonrió con suficiencia.

—¡Ahora atácame en serio, Shinnosuke! —dictó Akane.

Él asintió y sin perder la sonrisa se lanzó a atacarla a mayor velocidad.

El choque de sus armas se oyó potencialmente generando eco en el vacío salón de entrenamiento.

Él posicionó su arma horizontalmente sujetándola con ambas manos. Elevó primero la izquierda en dirección a la cabeza de la chica, ésta rápidamente lo bloqueó con su bokken de la mano derecha. Él insistió con otro movimiento, esta vez hacia su flanco izquierdo, ella hábilmente lo detuvo con el bokken de la otra mano.

—¡Fabuloso! —elogió Toramasa—. Ya fue suficiente por hoy. Te felicito Akane-san, has logrado mejorar mucho tu defensa. Mañana continuaremos con tu entrenamiento personal, aún falta que aprendas el último paso de la técnica secreta.

—Sí, Toramasa-sama —obedeció ella—. Gracias Shinnosuke-kun, me has ayudado mucho entrenando conmigo —agradeció ella alegre.

Ambos jóvenes se sonrieron y se dedicaron la correspondiente inclinación indicando el término del combate.

—Vayan a descansar, muchachos, han entrenado muchas horas ya.

Obedecieron al instante, rápidamente se dirigieron a colocar sus armas junto a las demás en la enorme estantería de una de las esquinas del dojo y salieron sonrientes del lugar.

—Me alegra oírte reír, Akane —comentó Shinnosuke, mientras ambos caminaban lentamente—. El día que llegué aquí lucías muy decaída.

Akane se conmovió por el tono preocupado de su amigo y sonrió tímida. Aún se sentía triste por todo lo sucedido con Ryoga y Ranma, pero no quería que nadie lo notara.

—Bueno. Tengo excelente compañía aquí —bromeó.

Shinnosuke sonrió de medio lado y de pronto dejó de caminar abruptamente serio. Akane se detuvo a su lado extrañada.

—¿Sucede algo?

—Akane —habló él al tiempo que tomaba sus manos—. Sé que no quieres contarme lo que te sucede, pero quiero que sepas que yo... estoy aquí para ti, lo sabes, ¿cierto?

Akane se sintió conmovida nuevamente y por acto de impulso se acercó aún más y lo abrazó por el cuello. Él de inmediato respondió envolviéndola en un abrazo cargado de sentimientos.

Pasados unos segundos Akane rompió el enlace.

—Gracias —lo miró fijamente a los ojos intentando demostrarle así toda su gratitud—. Has sido un muy buen amigo, como siempre.

—Akane —susurró él con voz ronca—. Yo quiero ser más que sólo tu amigo.

Ella tragó saliva nerviosa, intentó decir algo pero de sus labios no salían más que balbuceos sin sentido. El chico aprovechó el titubeó de Akane y tomó nuevamente sus manos.

—Sé que estás comprometida, yo sólo quiero que tengas en cuenta que tienes otras opciones. Yo necesito que sepas que... yo... yo te amo, Akane. Quise decírtelo allá en Ryugensawa, pero no pude, así que te lo digo ahora. —Soltó sus manos y tomó delicadamente su rostro con una mano, acariciando su mejilla con el pulgar mientras la otra la posicionó sobre su hombro—. Estoy enamorado de ti.

Akane se ruborizó completamente.

—Shinnosuke yo... no sé qué decir —trató de alejarse un poco de él, pero no pudo, Shinnosuke la tenía firmemente tomada—. Agradezco tus sentimientos. De verdad lo hago —habló sinceramente—, pero.

—Shhh —silenció Shinnosuke—. Entiendo. Sólo quería que conocieras mis sentimientos.

Akane no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas.

'_Pobre Shinnosuke. Seguro olvidó que ya se me había declarado antes. Lamento no poder corresponder sus sentimientos. Ranma... ¿dónde estarás? A pesar de todo lo que ha sucedido últimamente yo... te extraño.'_

—Ya no llores, Akane. Sé que tú sólo me ves como un amigo, no te pongas triste, por favor, yo lo entiendo y lo acepto.

Akane intentó sonreír y se secó el rastro de lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.

—Gracias —susurró Akane, aunque no sabía que agradecía exactamente, ¿su honestidad? ¿Sus sentimientos?—. Iré a tomar un baño ahora —anunció.

—Claro —respondió Shinnosuke, soltando finalmente su agarre dejándola ir triste.

Akane iba a mitad de camino cuando de pronto recordó algo y rápidamente volvió al lugar donde aún estaba Shinnosuke de pie. Observó sus alrededores hasta que halló una rama y la tomó.

—¿Permanecerás aquí mientras tomo mi baño? —preguntó.

Shinnosuke la observó sin entender su actitud.

—Supongo que sí.

—Bien —dijo ella.

Dio unos pasos delante de él y utilizando la rama escribió en el suelo:

"_No debo olvidar que Akane se encuentra tomando un baño."_

Se quedó pensativo por un momento, intentando entender por qué ella había escrito eso, hasta que de pronto una imagen llegó mágicamente a su mente.

—¡Oh, entiendo! —exclamó y luego se sonrojó furiosamente—. Yo... aquella vez... fue sin intensión, yo había olvidado que estabas ahí.

—¿Lo recuerdas? —preguntó ella sorprendida y avergonzada.

—Por supuesto que sí. Es la imagen más hermosa que he visto en mi vida. —Alzó la vista al cielo soñadoramente—. Verte desnuda fue el momento más…

—¡AKANE!

El monumental grito hizo saltar del susto a ambos muchachos.

'_¡Oh, Kami, no! Esa voz... no puede ser.'_

Volteó lentamente hacía el lugar del que provenía aquella voz, rogando porque fuera su imaginación. Pero no. Ahí, detrás de unos matorrales a poca distancia de ellos salía un furibundo Ranma que no despegaba su mirada de Shinnosuke.

—R-Ranma, ¿qu-qué haces aquí? ¿Có-cómo me encontraste?

El aludido ignoró completamente a la chica y se acercó amenazadoramente a Shinnosuke hasta posicionarse frente a él.

—¡QUIERO SABER INMEDIATAMENTE QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESO DE QUE VISTE A MI PROMETIDA DESNUDA!

Shinnosuke permaneció en su posición firme mirando a Ranma de arriba abajo. Entonces habló:

—Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Shinnosuke, ¿quién eres tú?

Ranma casi cae de bruces al suelo por la absurda pregunta. Pero rápidamente retomó su postura.

—¡Soy el prometido de la chica que viste sin ropa! —siseó furibundo.

—No, Ranma, espera, no es lo que parece. Fue un accidente.

—¡No te metas, Akane! Esto es cosa de hombres.

Shinnosuke frunció el ceño y observó amenazadoramente a Ranma.

—No sé quién eres, pero no tienes ningún derecho a hablarle así a Akane.

Shinnosuke tomó posición de pelea y miró a Ranma a la espera de su siguiente movimiento. Este último retrocedió algunos pasos para tomar posición.

—Te advierto una cosa, Shinnosuke, nadie espía a mi prometida y vive para contarlo —murmuró Ranma en tono letal.

—¡Diablos! ¡Deténganse los dos! —gritó Akane desesperada, pero fue nuevamente ignorada.

Ambos se lanzaron al ataque al mismo tiempo, pero se detuvieron cuando sintieron que el suelo bajo sus pies vibraba cada vez más fuerte.

—¡BAKUSAI TENKETSU!

El suelo de pronto explotó en un montón de piedras pequeñas.

—¡Akane! —exclamó Ranma. Corrió rápido hasta ella y la tomó en brazos cubriéndola con su cuerpo de los restos provocados por la explosión.

Cuando al fin el polvo se disipó Akane vio que ahí frente a ella se hallaba Ukyo, Shampoo, Mousse y... Ryoga.

Furiosa se bajó de los brazos de Ranma.

—¡No puedo creer que te hayas atrevido a venir con ellos aquí!

Ranma observó a los presentes igual de sorprendido.

—¡Yo no vine con ellos! —se defendió—. No tengo idea de cómo... —se quedó pensativo un segundo e infirió—. Nabiki, ¡diablos!

—Te equivocas, Ran-chan —aclaró Ukyo—. Llevé a Ryoga esta mañana al dojo para que se disculpara con Akane, se supone que volvería ayer ¿no?, te vi cuando salías con tu mochila y te seguimos, pero este idiota —indicó señalando a Ryoga—, me hizo perderte el rastro en último momento, ¡tuvimos suerte de encontrarte! Recorrimos todo el sector. Al parecer por una vez la mala orientación de Ryoga sirvió.

—Shampoo ver a chica de espátula cuando yo estar repartiendo pedido, ella parecer sospechosa, por eso Shampoo seguir —declaró la amazona.

—Donde sea que vaya Shampoo iré yo —finalizó Mousse.

—Pero, ¿qué es todo este alboroto? —apareció el monje ahí en medio de toda la trifulca observando a todos los presentes.

—Toramasa-sama, lo siento mucho. Esto es culpa mía —habló Akane avergonzada.

—¿Son amigos tuyos, Akane-san? —Ella asintió con la cabeza—. En ese caso son más que bienvenidos.

—No, Toramasa-sama, no es necesario, ellos ya se van —aseveró ella.

—¿¡Qué!? —cuestionó Ranma irritado—. De ninguna manera, no me iré de aquí sin ti.

Akane no pudo evitar sonrojarse por la seguridad con la que Ranma declaró aquello, pero inmediatamente se recordó que estaba molesta con él.

—Akane-san —llamó Toramasa—, por qué mejor no vas a tomar tú baño y te cambias. Yo atenderé a tus visitas mientras tanto. —La aludida observó fijamente a Ranma y después a Shinnosuke, preocupada de dejarlos solos y que estos se pelearan—. No te preocupes por nada. Yo me encargaré de que se mantengan tranquilos.

Akane obedeció y sin mirar a nadie se fue de ahí.

Mientras sentía el agua escurrir por su cuerpo no pudo evitar sentirse abrumada por todas las emociones que sentía. Por una parte le alegraba ver a Ranma, pero por otra no podía evitar seguir molesta con él por el asunto de su mascota.

—Y el muy mujeriego tenía que traer a sus otras prometidas. Idiota.

Se abrazó a sí misma y dejó que el agua se llevara toda esa carga.

Salió del baño ya vestida con su usual vestimenta de sacerdotisa, dentro de poco comenzaba su turno de trabajo. Oyó el sonido de las voces de las chicas proveniente del comedor y se dirigió allí, se asomó ligeramente y sus ojos buscaron inmediatamente los de su prometido hasta que lo encontró en una esquina mirando hacia la ventana pensativo.

Casi al instante Ranma sintió su presencia, volteó y se quedó mirándola fijamente.

Akane le hizo una seña con la cabeza y caminó hacia el patio trasero del templo. Ranma la siguió sigilosamente tratando de pasar desapercibido. Cosa que logró con éxito ya que en ese momento los demás estaban concentrados en unos pergaminos de amor que les enseñaba el monje.

Caminaron bastante hasta internarse en medio del bosque. Todo el recorrido en silencio. Cuando Akane consideró que estaban lo suficientemente lejos como para que nadie oyera los gritos de la discusión, que sabía tendrían, se sentó sobre un árbol caído y esperó a que Ranma hiciera lo mismo, pero éste se quedó frente a ella de pie y sin esperar inició la conversación:

—Sé que quieres hablar sobre el tema de Ryoga y prometo que responderé cualquier pregunta que tengas, me disculparé cien mil veces y me dejaré golpear hasta que te canses, pero antes de eso quiero... no, necesito que me digas qué fue lo que sucedió exactamente con ese Shinnosuke, ¿desde cuándo está él aquí? ¿Huiste con él de casa? ¿Desde hace cuánto que lo ves?

Akane lo observó anonadada.

—¡Hey! Contrólate —aconsejó, su enojo por el tema de Ryoga olvidado por un momento ante los evidentes celos del chico.

Él se arrodilló en el suelo frente a ella.

—Respóndeme —exigió en un tono neutro que Akane no supo descifrar.

—Shinnosuke llegó hace un par de días al templo, yo no he tenido contacto con él antes, fue una sorpresa encontrármelo aquí.

—¿Y no se supone que es el cuidador de su bosque? ¿Por qué se ha quedado durante días aquí?

—Hemos estado entrenando. —Dudó un segundo sobre si decirle o no sobre el torneo, pero sabía que Ranma no se quedaría en paz hasta sonsacarle toda la información y mientras más se negara él más sospecharía—. La próxima semana habrá un torneo de artes marciales en un pueblo cerca de aquí. Ambos participaremos.

Ranma se relajó notoriamente al saber que la presencia de Shinnosuke no era más que una coincidencia. Sin embargo aún estaba el otro tema, ese que lo había mantenido al borde de la locura durante la última hora.

—¿Qué hay acerca de que te vio des... sin ropa? —preguntó observándola fijamente.

Akane enrojeció al instante.

—Eso fue hace mucho, Ranma, en Ryugensawa.

—¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Y no me lo dijiste!?

—Lo había olvidado —respondió apresurada.

—¿Lo olvidaste? —Ranma se revolvió el cabello con las manos exasperado—. Lo olvidaste —siseó—. ¿¡Cómo demonios olvidas algo cómo eso!?

Akane tragó saliva nerviosa. Resultaba raro ser ella quién fuera regañada por un asunto de ese tipo, normalmente era ella la que lo gritoneaba a él. Así que no sabía exactamente cómo actuar, por lo que optó por intentar mantener la conversación en planos tranquilos.

—¿Quieres calmarte? Te recuerdo que no estás en posición de reclamarme nada —objetó—. No lo hice a propósito. Por si lo olvidabas cuando estuvimos allí peleamos contra animales gigantes y tú casi fuiste tragado por uno. Lo último en lo que pensé esos días fue en ese estúpido encuentro con Shinnosuke; él había olvidado que yo estaba tomando un baño y fue a tomar uno, yo iba saliendo del agua y me lo encontré ahí, ¡fue un accidente! Y lo golpeé con todas mis fuerzas, créeme.

—¿O sea que tú también lo viste desnudo? —criticó—. ¡Estúpido desmemoriado aprovechado! Estoy seguro que lo hizo a propósito. Lo mataré a golpes.

Akane preocupada tomó a Ranma de los hombros.

—¡No! Ranma, fue un accidente, de verdad. Shinnosuke es un buen muchacho, él salvó mi vida cuando pequeña, ¿recuerdas?

—Eres tan ingenua, Akane —acusó molesto—. Ese tipo está enamorado de ti, te lo dijo hace poco, ¿lo olvidaste?

Akane volvió a enrojecer, avergonzada de que él hubiese oído todo eso, tenía la secreta esperanza de que sólo hubiera escuchado la última parte.

—Es-eso no tiene nada que ver —titubeó.

—Tiene todo que ver, Akane. —Se puso de pie y pateó una pequeña piedra—. ¡Diablos!

—Ranma, no pasó nada más, de verdad —aseveró.

Pero éste seguía enfurruñado. Akane desesperada por su silencio creyó lo peor.

—Acaso tú... estás... ¿estás desconfiando de mí? —acusó frunciendo el ceño notoriamente molesta.

Ranma se volteó a verla sorprendido.

—¿¡Qué!? ¡No! No es eso —respondió de inmediato—. Es sólo que... ¡demonios! —farfulló sin decir nada en concreto, revolviéndose el cabello, frustrado.

Entonces Akane lo vio en sus ojos.

—Estás celoso —concluyó.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —gritó él. Y giró hacia el lado contrario para que ella no lo viera a la cara.

Akane sonrió levemente, con una sensación acogedora instalándose cómodamente en su pecho. Se acercó a él y posó delicadamente su mano izquierda sobre su hombro.

—Él sabe que no correspondo sus sentimientos.

Ranma volteó a verla nuevamente y no pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado.

—De todos modos —habló ya relajado—, ¿qué haces vestida así?

Akane se sorprendió del cambio repentino en el rumbo de la conversación.

—Yo, estoy trabajando aquí desde hace algunas semanas. En las tardes vendo reliquias y otras cosas y por las mañanas ayudo en la clase de kenpo.

—¡Sabía que tus juntas a estudiar con tus amigas eran una mentira! Pero no entiendo por qué has tomado este trabajo. En casa no hace falta dinero, tenemos para lo necesario, incluso si querías dar clases de kenpo podrías haberlo hecho en nuestro dojo, ¿por qué has venido hasta acá?

Akane no pudo evitar sentirse notoriamente conmovida por sus palabras.

'_Él dijo "nuestro" dojo. ¡Oh, Ranma!'_

Cuando se recuperó del shock inicial de sus palabras se encontró con la mirada expectante de él por una respuesta, pero ella no quería hablarle aún de sus planes de conseguir la cura.

'_Puede que no gane el torneo, lo que significaría que tendré que seguir trabajando aquí por mucho tiempo más y no puedo ilusionarlo con la cura antes.'_

Tragó saliva con dificultad y respondió lo primero que le vino a la mente:

—Quería estar alejada de todos por un tiempo. Me pareció bien hacer algo productivo entre tanto.

—¿También de mí? —preguntó él angustiado.

—¿Eh?

—¿Querías alejarte de mí también? —inquirió.

Akane vio su pena a través de su mirada.

—¡No! —expresó. Se armó de valor y posó sus pequeñas manos sobre el pecho de él—. ¿Por qué piensas eso?

—Bueno... luego de todo el lío de la boda y los problemas de la escuela, no sé. Últimamente has estado esquiva y creí que estabas molesta porque yo no... Ya sabes... yo sólo huí como idiota a buscar mi cura y lo peor es que fue en vano —apretó fuerte la mandíbula al rememorar ese momento—. Akane, yo he pensado mucho y sé que te debo una disculpa por haberte dejado sola, yo sólo pensaba en el barril con mi cura y no pensé en el daño que te haría. Lo lamento mucho.

Akane nunca lo había visto así, tan firme y sincero a la vez. No pudo evitar derramar un par de lágrimas, sintiéndose culpable.

—Yo tuve toda la responsabilidad en eso, Ranma. Debí decirte sobre el barril en cuanto lo supe, no sabes… no sabes cuánto lo siento. —No aguantó más y se arrojó a sus brazos llorando desconsolada.

Había estado conteniéndose tantos días. Desde la boda fallida, exactamente. Y ahí en sus brazos al fin pudo liberarse, se aferró fuerte a la camisa de él y dejó caer todas las lágrimas que había derramado a solas.

Ranma se quedó estático ante la inesperada acción de Akane, conmovido por el llanto de ésta, pero casi al instante su instinto sobreprotector lo llevó a rodearla con sus brazos en un fuerte abrazo. Dejó reposar su cabeza sobre la de ella y olió su cabello embriagado del suave aroma a flores. Había extrañado tanto su cercanía en ese último tiempo que sólo cerró sus ojos y se abandonó al momento.

Al cabo de unos minutos se separaron perdiéndose mutuamente en la mirada del otro, pero Ranma sentía que faltaba aclarar otro asunto y éste era sin duda el momento.

—Akane yo… —comenzó—. Acerca de ese video que mostró Nabiki el otro día.

—Olvídalo, Ranma, no fue gran cosa y ya pasó —interrumpió ella.

—¡No! Yo quiero explicarte —alegó él—. En parte creo que fue bueno para mí haber visto eso, me hizo darme cuenta de cómo suenan las idioteces que digo, sólo lamento no haber sido el único en verlo.

Akane no sabía qué decir así que sólo espero a que él hablara.

—Discúlpame —se inclinó levemente y luego volvió a verla directo a los ojos—. Todas esas cosas que digo no son en serio, es sólo… no sé… costumbre supongo.

—Ranma, yo también te he dicho un montón de insultos, no es como si fueras el único que habla demás —aseguró ella.

—De todos modos… yo quería decirte que… —se removió nervioso ante lo que estaba a punto de admitir—, yo… bueno… no creo que tus senos sean pequeños —admitió sonrojado.

Akane quedó paralizada ante tal revelación y completamente roja de vergüenza.

—De hecho… —continuó Ranma tomando el silencio de la chica como una aprobación a su comentario—, están bastante… bien. No son tan grandes como los míos en mi versión femenina, pero eso no me importa, además…

—Ranma… —farfulló Akane, pasando del asombro y la vergüenza al enojo.

—Son como hechos a medida —siguió su monólogo sin oír a Akane ni ver cómo ésta comenzaba a fruncir notoriamente el ceño—. Incluso no alcanzo a cubrirlos con mis manos —miró sus manos sorprendiéndose a sí mismo ya que hasta ese momento no lo había analizado en profundidad—. Ahora que lo pienso son firmes también… y suaves —se volvió a sonrojar recordando los pequeños momentos casuales en que había podido sentir la textura de aquél lugar.

Akane no aguantó más y le estampó el mazo en la cabeza.

—¡Pervertido! —gritó avergonzada y sonrojada. Aunque lo ocultaba no podía evitar que una ínfima y recóndita parte de ella estuviera regocijada ante las declaraciones de su prometido.

—¿Y ahora qué hice? —se preguntó Ranma sin entender nada, afortunadamente el golpe no fue demasiado fuerte.

Akane caminó rápidamente de vuelta al templo con una casi imperceptible sonrisa.

Ranma la siguió molesto farfullando acerca de no entender a las chicas.

* * *

Horas después Akane se hallaba feliz realizando su tarea de vender reliquias. No podía evitar sonreír como una tonta. Rememoraba a cada segundo lo ocurrido en el bosque. Los fuertes brazos de él rodeándola, se sentía tan completa a su lado.

'_Y por primera vez no fuimos interrumpidos. Aunque haya hablado demás no puedo evitar sentirme feliz por lo que dijo, ¿de verdad pensará eso de mis senos? Además aún no hemos hablado respecto a P-chan, pero después de todo lo que ha pasado ya no me siento tan molesta.'_

—¡Hasta luego, vuelvan pronto! —Despidió alegre a un par de jóvenes que le sonreían coquetamente.

—¡Adiós, preciosa! Volveremos mañana sólo para verte —respondió uno de ellos.

Akane sonrió tímidamente.

—¿Ya has terminado tu trabajo? No sigues enojada, ¿verdad?

La voz de Ranma la sobresaltó.

—Ya casi. Sólo me queda guardar estas cosas e ir al pasillo del amor a revisar que esté todo en orden. Y no, no estoy enfadada.

—¿Siempre vienen tantos hombres aquí? —preguntó sin siquiera poner atención a lo que había dicho la chica.

—Viene mucha gente en general.

Ranma farfulló molesto y cambió de tema.

—He hablado con el monje. Me quedaré aquí contigo y ayudaré en lo que él me pida a cambio de hospedaje. También me comentó sobre el torneo y pienso participar, ¿está bien?

Akane lo observó sorprendida, él nunca pedía su opinión a la hora de decidir algo.

Sonrió como una boba y asintió con la cabeza.

—Pero eso significa que los demás también querrán quedarse, incluyendo a Ryoga —susurró débilmente.

'_Ya veo, a esto se debe su actitud dócil. Él está preocupado por eso.'_

—Akane —la llamó—. Háblame. Dime que piensas, no me has dicho nada del tema y ya me estás poniendo de los nervios —habló apresurado.

Akane botó el aire contenido. Caminó hasta una banca cercana y se sentó sobre ella. Ranma se posicionó a su lado, había llegado la hora de hablar acerca de P-chan.

—Yo... —comenzó a decir ella—, estoy muy, muy confundida. —Se acomodó un mechón de pelo suelto detrás de la oreja y continuó—. Cuando vi a P-chan transformarse en Ryoga frente a mí fue... no sé cómo describirlo, sólo sé que sentí como si todas mis emociones se revolvieran dolorosamente en mi pecho. Por eso salí corriendo de ahí y entonces todo lo que quedó fueron unas enormes ganas de llorar y no pensar en nada. —Hablaba mirando fijamente el suelo—. Cuando ya casi amanecía no sabía qué hacer todo lo que podía pensar era que casi todos sabían la verdad y ¡nadie me lo dijo! Estaba tan molesta con mi padre, con Nabiki, con Ryoga, pero en especial contigo, que lo único que pude hacer fue alejarme y venir aquí. Y me alegro de haberlo hecho porque los primeros días todo lo que quería era golpearlos hasta el cansancio a Ryoga y a ti. Pero entonces comencé a recordarlo todo, las veces que Ryoga siendo él mismo y como P-chan me consolaba y apoyaba, las ocasiones en que me defendía de ataques de enemigos, incluso cuando yo estaba atrapada dentro de esa muñeca que quería vengarse de ti. Siempre me pareció curioso que evitara mirarme cada vez que me cambiaba de ropa junto a él. Entonces me di cuenta de que en parte fui yo quien no quiso ver la realidad, pero aun así debieron decírmelo, ¿por qué nadie me lo dijo?

—Akane yo no podía —intervino él—. Le di mi palabra de honor.

—¿Y tu palabra y honor son más importantes que yo? —sollozó ella.

—¡No! —Tomó a la chica por los hombros y la obligó a que lo mirara—. Es... es culpa mía que él haya caído a la poza encantada. Él me siguió a Jusenkyo, yo estaba persiguiendo a mi viejo y no vi a Ryoga. Yo no lo recuerdo, pero él me dijo que lo golpeé al pasar y producto de eso perdió el equilibrio y cayó a la poza. Le prometí que guardaría su secreto antes de que tú lo tomaras como tu mascota.

—Pero eso no es excusa. Hubieron muchos momentos en que pudieron decírmelo, ¿recuerdas esa vez que Ryoga y P-chan tenían el mismo dibujo en su abdomen? —Ranma asintió con la cabeza—. Ese día te pregunté si había alguna conexión entre ellos ¡y lo negaste! Incluso lo encubriste —reprendió acusadora.

Ranma bajó la cabeza, avergonzado.

—Sé que no hay excusa, pero para ese entonces no me correspondía a mí decírtelo. Intenté alejarlo de ti siempre, peleé con él en infinidad de ocasiones porque pasaba la noche en tu habitación y finalmente era a mí a quien siempre golpeabas y llamabas pervertido todo el tiempo. No creas que todo esto ha sido fácil para mí porque no es así, y yo… no quiero ser como mi viejo… no quiero ser el tipo de hombre que rompe sus promesas. Por otra parte desde que te fuiste no he parado de buscarte… yo… quería que… nos arregláramos. Akane, créeme por favor.

Akane suspiró nuevamente ante la declaración de Ranma. Se soltó del agarre de él y cubrió su rostro con ambas manos.

—Es que no sé qué hacer o decir. Cuando estabas lejos era fácil seguir enojada contigo por ocultarme todo esto, pero cuando te vi aquí en el templo todo se desvaneció, ¡ni siquiera pude seguir molesta contigo! Todo lo que podía pensar era en que te había extrañado tanto...Y Ryoga lo hace igual de difícil, todo el tiempo que he estado aquí trabajando ha estado mirándome desde lejos con esa expresión de pena ¡no puedo soportarlo! ¡Me hacen sentir la mala de toda esta situación! ¡Intento seguir enfadada y no puedo! ¡Y ahora me dices todo esto y es más difícil aún seguir molesta contigo!

Ranma no aguantó más y soltó una leve sonrisa de alivio. Akane dejó de cubrirse el rostro y lo miró exasperada.

—No puedo creer que ahora te estés riendo de mí —lo reprendió.

—Lo siento —dijo él entre risas—. No me río de ti es sólo que... has dicho que me extrañabas —comentó emocionado, Akane nunca antes le había dicho eso.

Akane se sorprendió y se cubrió el rostro una vez más, pero esta vez por vergüenza.

—Akane —habló él tomándola de las muñecas, obligándola a dejar de cubrirse el rostro—. Mírame. —Pidió y ella a regañadientes obedeció—. Una de las muchas cosas que siempre me han... ya sabes... agradado de ti es que tienes un corazón puro y noble. No tienes que comerte la cabeza por ello; estás molesta porque no te dijimos la verdad y está bien tienes toda la razón de estarlo, lo que hicimos… estuvo mal, yo lo arruiné y te he hecho daño… lo siento, de verdad —añadió mirándola con pesar —, pero no te sientas mal por no poder seguir enfadada. Es sólo quien tú eres, eso es lo que te hace mejor que los demás —dijo serio sin poder evitar sentir una gran admiración por la chica.

Akane no pudo evitar sonreír, ¿cómo podía ese chico tonto e insensible decir justo lo que ella necesitaba oír?

—Soy una tonta ingenua —murmuró haciendo un leve puchero que Ranma halló adorable.

—Bueno sí, no puedo decir que estés equivocada en eso —apoyó él intentando bromear.

—¡Ranma! —se quejó ella. Le soltó de una de sus manos y le golpeó el brazo.

—¡Auch! Bruta marimacho.

Pasaron unos segundo y Akane habló de nuevo.

—De todos modos aún no quiero hablar con él.

—No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres —ella asintió con la cabeza—. Y... ¿qué hay de mí? ¿Sigues molesta conmigo? —preguntó esperanzado.

Akane esperó un momento antes de responder.

—Creo que no. Aunque aun así voy a golpearte, sólo estoy esperando el momento adecuado —intentó sonar molesta, pero su tono distaba mucho de ello.

Ranma sonrió abiertamente.

—¡Tú siempre quieres golpearme!, no hay novedad en ello puedo soportarlo, además en esta ocasión sí que me lo gané —bromeó.

Akane sonrío junto a él. Pasaron varios minutos en un cómodo silencio sintiéndose tranquilos de haber aclarado todo sin terminar en otra discusión como solía suceder en otras ocasiones. Akane optó por tomar el consejo de Ranma y dejar de darle más vueltas al asunto, después de todo él había llegado hasta ahí sólo para que pudieran reconciliarse y en todo el día no había hecho más que ser sincero con ella, por otra parte ella lo entendía; él había intentado mantener su honor y al mismo tiempo protegerla a ella.

'_Él tiene razón al decir que no fue fácil, yo siempre lo culpé a él de todas las situaciones con P-chan.'_

—Una última cosa —agregó ella.

—Lo que sea —respondió seguro.

—No más mentiras, lo que sea que tengas que decir, por muy doloroso o desagradable que sea, prefiero saberlo.

—Lo prometo —confirmó seguro—. No volveré a mentirte.

—Está bien —disculpó con una sonrisa, aunque levemente incómoda por aquellas cosas que ella misma le estaba omitiendo, _'pero no será por mucho tiempo más.' _Ya más relajada se decidió a cambiar de asunto—. Oye, Ranma.

—Dime —dijo él.

—Quieres… —sin poder evitarlo se sonrojó ante lo que estaba a punto de preguntar—, ¿quieres ir conmigo al pasillo del amor?

Ranma se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo? Este… ¿yo?

Akane movió sus manos rápidamente y negó con la cabeza.

—No es… no es lo que estás pensando, es sólo un bonito lugar al que vienen muchas personas y me gustaría que lo conozcas, sólo eso.

—Y-yo no estaba pensando nada.

Akane se puso de pie ya menos avergonzada.

—Anda vamos.

Ranma la siguió y juntos se dirigieron al sector posterior del templo, caminaron a través de varios puentes rodeados de la verdosa agua de los lagos. Atravesaron una cadena de árboles de cerezo y justo detrás de ellos se hallaba el conocido pasillo del amor.

—Y, ¿qué es…? Digo, ¿a qué venimos aquí? —consultó Ranma nervioso.

—Vengo al final de cada día aquí, es mi última labor. Debo revisar que esté todo en orden y limpiar un poco.

—Oh —exclamó Ranma, sin saber exactamente qué decir.

—Espera aquí, no te muevas —ordenó Akane.

Ranma se quedó estático observando el largo pasillo: éste era angosto, aunque podían transitar dos personas fácilmente, estaba rodeado tanto la parte superior como los laterales por delgadas tablas rojas largas que formaban la apariencia de un túnel, cada una de las tablas laterales tenía varias inscripciones chinas que él no logró entender y el suelo era de las mismas piedras que rodeaban gran parte del templo.

Mientras Ranma observaba cada detalle de aquél lugar, Akane, escoba en mano, barría rápidamente, despejando el suelo de las hojas caídas de los árboles. Ranma la vio desaparecer al fondo de aquél pasillo, dónde se podía observar una leve curva hacia la derecha. Ella volvió diez minutos después levemente agitada. Emocionada se detuvo frente al muchacho.

—Ahora sí —dijo.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo? —inquirió él curioso.

—Limpiando —respondió—. Te dije que estaba encargada de la mantención del lugar.

—Ah, sí —murmuró él nervioso, sin saber exactamente qué decir o hacer—. Entonces… ¿qu-qué hacemos ahora?

—Bueno, dice la leyenda que si eres capaz de cruzar este pasillo con los ojos cerrados, el amor aparecerá en tu vida —explicó sonrojada—. Pero descuida —agregó nerviosa —, yo sé que tú no crees en ese tipo de cosas, sólo te traje aquí para que conocieras el lugar; es muy bonito.

Ranma sólo se quedó mirándola sin saber qué decir.

—Entonces… ¿qué dices? ¿Quieres entrar? —inquirió ella.

Él sólo asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, sin despegar su vista de la muchacha y juntos ingresaron.

Caminaron por varios minutos en silencio, ambos mirando en sentido contrario sin saber cómo iniciar una conversación. Al cabo de un rato Ranma decidió hablar.

—Y… qué significan estos símbolos —preguntó.

Akane volteó a mirarlo y por un par de segundos no pudo evitar sentirse atontada. Observó detenidamente al muchacho y se perdió en el gris azulado de sus ojos, en su mirada profunda y misteriosa…, _'misteriosa.'_ Así era al menos para ella, jamás sabía qué era lo que pensaba ni mucho menos lo que sentía.

—¿Y bien? ¿Lo sabes?

Akane volvió a la realidad al escuchar su voz y al mismo tiempo tomó una amplia bocanada de aire, no se había dado cuenta de que había dejado de respirar en algún momento.

—No, la verdad no lo sé —respondió en un susurro.

Ambos siguieron caminando en silencio. En ese instante llegaron a un punto en que el túnel se dividía en dos caminos, Ranma sin preguntar tomó el de la derecha.

—No vayas por ahí, es un camino sin salida —informó Akane—, es por acá —indicó señalando el de la izquierda.

—Ya te conoces de memoria el pasillo, ¿verdad?

—Más o menos, los primeros días me perdí muchas veces —respondió ella soltando una leve carcajada.

—No te culpo —dijo él—. Parece un laberinto aquí dentro.

—Es porque es la primera vez que pasas por aquí, luego ya se te hace familiar. Para mí sería ya muy fácil cruzarlo con los ojos cerrados —enlazó sus manos detrás de su espalda y se perdió en sus pensamientos recordando a todos aquellos visitantes que después de horas sin lograr llegar al final del pasillo pedían ayuda frustrados y se iban tristes del templo luego de que ella los ayudara a salir.

Ranma se rascó la cabeza nervioso, con una gran duda dándole vueltas.

—Y tú nunca… ya sabes… no intentaste… este…

—¿Atravesar el pasillo con los ojos cerrados? —completó ella, él asintió—. No. Ahora que lo dices ni siquiera se me había ocurrido. La leyenda es para personas que aún no han encontrado el amor en su vida y yo —se detuvo abruptamente, tremendamente nerviosa por estar expresando sus pensamientos en voz alta—, esto… ya sabes…. Tampoco creo mucho en ese tipo de cosas —finalizó sonrojada rogando internamente porque Ranma pasara desapercibido su titubeo y nerviosismo.

Ranma se quedó mirándola curioso y luego levemente molesto aunque no sabía bien por qué.

—Claro, era de esperar de una chica poco romántica como tú.

—Mira quién lo dice —rebatió ella con el ceño levemente fruncido observándolo molesta por la injustificada ofensa.

Ambos voltearon a ver en sentidos opuestos nuevamente.

Ranma de vez en cuando observaba de reojo a la muchacha a su lado y fue en ese instante en que por primera vez reparó detalladamente en su vestimenta, sin poder evitarlo se sonrojo furiosamente. _'Linda.' _Fue la palabra que rondaba constantemente su mente.

Justo en ese instante Akane, al sentirse observada, volteó a verlo nuevamente sorprendiéndolo justo cuando él esquivaba su mirada e intentaba hacer como que veía concentrado los símbolos de su alrededor.

'_Bobo, si ni siquiera sabe leer chino.'_ Pensó con una tonta sonrisa formándose en su rostro.

Siguieron caminando ya más relajados, observándose de vez en cuando, intentando ambos que el otro no se diera cuenta de sus acciones.

—Sabes… sé que ha sido muy jodidamente malo que te enterarás de lo de Ryoga de ese modo, pero… me alegro de que lo sepas, al menos ya no tendré que pelear con ese cerdo para que no se meta en tu habitación. Siento que me he sacado un peso de encima —declaró él.

—Hubiese preferido que me lo confesaran antes, pero entiendo lo que quieres decir, creo que ahora entiendo muchas cosas con respecto a ustedes dos y sus eternas peleas —le sonrió de medio lado—. Y entiendo también por qué actuaste como lo hiciste, supongo que fue tu propio modo de protegerme, yo… sigo confiando en ti —le sonrió dulce—, quería que lo supieras.

—Gracias, Akane, eso significa mucho para mí —respondió él observándola con cariño.

Akane siguió dirigiéndolo por el camino correcto, ambos se acercaban levemente en algunas ocasiones y rozaban casualmente sus brazos al caminar. Para cuando completaron el recorrido ambos iban igual de nerviosos y sonrojados.

—Bueno —dijo Akane soltando el aire contenido—, ya hemos recorrido todo el pasillo, ¿qué te pareció?

Ranma sonrojado aún quedó mirándola y respondió:

—Linda —movió la cabeza bruscamente en modo de negación más rojo aún por hablar sin pensar—. Qu-quise decir lindo… bonito… es un lugar muy bonito. Eso.

Metió ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón golpeándose mentalmente por ser tan torpe.

Akane sin poder evitarlo se sonrojó y nuevamente sonrió avergonzada.

—Qu-que bien que te haya gustado.

Se quedaron nuevamente en silencio hasta que una fuerte ventisca alertó al muchacho.

—Será mejor que vayamos adentro —ordenó—. Se está poniendo helado acá afuera.

Akane asintió, lo siguió y juntos emprendieron camino.

—Por cierto —habló él de nuevo respirando profundamente y dándose ánimos internamente para decir lo que se había estado guardando desde hace minutos—. Me gusta ese traje. Se ve bien en ti.

Y de inmediato salió corriendo antes de que una atónita y sonrojada Akane pudiese responder.

* * *

**Notas de autor:** ¡Hola! Yo de nuevo con el capítulo de esta semana. Creo que éste es uno de mis favoritos, hubo mucho Ranma y Akane, fue un capítulo de reconciliación para ellos.

Como ven no le duró mucho el enojo a Akane, el pasar de los días ayudó a que se calmaran las aguas y ella pudiera reflexionar con tranquilidad toda la situación. También ayudó el hecho de que su atención fuera re dirigida a la agitada llegada de su prometido y el descomunal descubrimiento de éste, debo reconocer que siempre quise que Ranma se enterara del encuentro que tuvo Akane con Shinnosuke, me parece de lo más gracioso, en especial porque Ranma celoso es un encanto. Y creo que sus momentos más sinceros son post situaciones en las que siente que peligra su "relación".

Espero que les haya gustado, yo en lo personal disfruté mucho escribiéndolo.

Saludos a todos aquellos que dejan sus comentarios, ya respondí personalmente a cada uno de ellos, adicional dejo mis saludos a Kikko, Bry, Pamela y Telly Vee a quienes no he podido responder por interno, disfruto mucho leyendo sus comentarios, gracias.

Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a su autora Rumiko Takahashi._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO V**

Al día siguiente Toramasa recibía cordialmente a sus alumnos de la clase de kenpo.

—¡Toramasa-sama! —Apareció Akane estrepitosamente en el dojo vistiendo su gi de entrenamiento—. Perdón por el retraso. Tuve un problema en el... baño —se justificó.

El monje sonrió al ver la notable expresión molesta de la joven.

—Déjame adivinar, tu prometido.

Akane farfulló molesta.

—¡Ese idiota! Se levantó como nunca primero que todos, esperó a que Shinnosuke quisiera utilizar el baño, se le adelantó para ocuparlo él primero y se encerró ahí por más de media hora, ¡Estúpido infantil! Y por si fuera poco ese par de... este... las otras chicas armaron un tremendo alboroto para decidir quién sería la que entrara a tomar un baño con él.

El anciano soltó una sonora carcajada.

—No te sulfures tanto, querida, los alumnos están recién llegando así que sólo te has perdido nuestro pequeño entrenamiento previo, pero podemos dejarlo para el fin de la clase.

—Lo siento, sensei, no volverá a suceder lo prometo —Akane ofreció una inclinación a modo de disculpa—. Por cierto, quisiera darle las gracias por la hospitalidad y por recibir a mis amigos aquí en su templo.

—¡Oh, no, querida! No hay nada que agradecer, a todos les he asignado distintas labores del templo así que tendré mucha ayuda por estos días y todo gracias a ti. Creo que finalmente soy yo quien está en deuda contigo. Por cierto, ¿disfrutaste ayer por la tarde con tu prometido?

Akane se sonrojó furiosamente. El anciano prosiguió.

—Los vi cuando se dirigían hacia el pasillo y me encargué personalmente que el resto de sus amigos estuvieran ocupados y así no los interrumpieran, espero que hayan aprovechado el tiempo —comentó pícaro.

—Este… sí, to-todo está bien ahora, gracias Toramasa-sama —se inclinó a modo de agradecimiento—. Entonces, ¿no le molesta todo el alboroto que armamos?

—En absoluto, por el contrario me parece de lo más divertido —comentó risueño—. Cambiando de tema, quería decirte que tu prometido me parece un buen chico, algo peculiar, sí, pero es un buen muchacho para ti.

—¿Usted cree? —preguntó entre tímida y complacida.

—Ajá. También creo que no está en absoluto interesado en esas otras jovencitas que se dicen sus prometidas.

—Yo no estoy tan segura de eso —frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué no?

Akane observó a su maestro sin saber exactamente por dónde empezar a explicarle sus argumentos.

—Bueno, él... siempre se deja abrazar por ellas, le encanta que lo adulen, todo el tiempo está diciéndome lo lindas y perfectas que son, sin mencionar que lo he pillado durmiendo con más de una e incluso una vez lo descubrí con Shampoo en la tina ¡ambos desnudos! —gritó exasperada, llamando la atención de algunos alumnos—. Y una vez Shampoo tenía puesta una joya reversible que la hacía odiar a Ranma.

—¡Oh, sí! He oído hablar de esa joya —comentó Toramasa.

—Ranma se puso como loco creyendo que Shampoo ya no estaba enamorada de él e hizo hasta lo imposible para que ella volviera a estar interesada. Mejor ni mencionar la lista de idioteces que hizo. Él es un mujeriego, sin vergüenza, narcisista...

—¿Y qué más? —interrumpió de pronto Ranma, que había estado detrás de Akane oyendo todo el monólogo.

Toramasa sonrió. Akane se sobresaltó inicialmente, pero retomó con el ceño aún más fruncido.

—Y pervertido —añadió.

—Creí que ya no estabas molesta conmigo —comentó frunciendo el ceño igualmente y cruzándose de brazos.

—No lo estaba hasta esta mañana, cuando tuve que soportar a tus amiguitas intentando meterse al baño contigo —siseó Akane.

—¡Ah! Con que es eso, estás celosa. Pues déjame aclararte que yo no las invité, además no es culpa mía que ellas me sigan. —Alzó las manos y las cejas en señal de inocencia.

—¡Hey, muchachos! —intervino Toramasa—. Porque mejor no dejan su discusión para después y me acompañan a dar la clase ahora, ¿Akane?

Ella suspiró con pesar y entró rápidamente al dojo para iniciar la clase. Ranma se quedó sonriente en la puerta a observar.

Al terminar la clase apareció Shinnosuke, saludó educadamente a los últimos alumnos que salían del dojo y se acercó al monje.

—Yo... olvidé a lo que venía —dijo cabizbajo, intentando recordar. El monje le dio un rápido y fuerte golpe en la cabeza con la palma de su mano—. ¡Ya recordé! Vine a decirle que ya terminé mis labores en el templo —informó—. ¿Akane, comenzamos el entrenamiento?

Akane iba a responder, pero fue intercedida por Ranma.

—¡Hey, Shinnosuke! ¿Por qué no entrenas conmigo? —desafiante se puso frente al otro chico.

Shinnosuke lo observó con el ceño fruncido.

—No me he presentado, soy Shinnosuke, ¿tú quién eres? —preguntó haciendo una reverencia.

Ranma se frotó el cabello con las manos, exasperado.

—El prometido de Akane, ¿me recuerdas ahora? —inquirió con sorna.

—Ranma —intervino Akane—. No lo hagas.

—No te preocupes, Akane. Esto sólo será un leve entrenamiento para poner algunas cosas en su lugar.

—¡Hey, desconocido! No le hables con esa familiaridad a Akane —dijo Shinnosuke—. Acepto tu sugerencia. Entrenaré contigo.

Ranma sonrió de medio lado y adoptó posición de combate.

—Adelante muchachos —animó el monje—. Muestren lo que saben hacer.

—¡Toramasa-sama! —exclamó Akane corriendo hasta llegar al rincón donde estaba el anciano—. ¿Por qué los va a dejar pelear? ¡Pueden salir lastimados!

—No te preocupes tanto, querida, ambos son muchachos fuertes. Además quiero conocer las habilidades de tu prometido. —Se cruzó de brazos y observó atento como iniciaba el combate de entrenamiento, asombrado de que en un primer ataque ambos se golpearan mutuamente—. Es un chico bastante celoso tu prometido.

—Competitivo e inmaduro, más bien. —Rendida a seguir intentando detenerlos se dedicó a observarlos.

Ranma había estado esperando la oportunidad perfecta para enfrentar a Shinnosuke sin ser demasiado obvio y sin generar una discusión con Akane. Sabía que no podía utilizar toda su fuerza, puesto que sólo se trataba de un enfrentamiento amistoso, pero aun así darle unos cuantos golpes estaba resultando de lo más liberador.

Shinnosuke utilizó su habitual bo y atacó a Ranma.

—¡KACHIUU TENSHIN AMAGURI KEN! —Con el truco de las castañas rompió fácilmente el arma de maderas convirtiéndolo en un montón de paja inservible.

—Eres bueno —comentó Shinnosuke viendo su bo destrozado.

Se lanzó rápidamente a darle un golpe a Ranma directo a la quijada, pero fue rápidamente intercedido por Ranma que se protegió con el antebrazo. Al tiempo que le lanzaba una patada alta que fue igualmente detenida por su contrincante.

Ambos tomaron nuevamente distancias antes de lanzarse de nuevo al ataque.

—Tu prometido es muy hábil —le comentó Toramasa a Akane.

—Sí, lo es —concordó ella, admirando la calidad del combate, a pesar de que ésta era sólo práctica.

—Puedo notar que no está utilizando todo su potencial.

—Afortunadamente no —asintió Akane—. Si lo hiciera destruiría su dojo.

—¡Oh! —admiró Toramasa. Asombrado al ver a Ranma saltar evitando un ataque y con facilidad dar una voltereta triple hacia atrás.

Los dejó seguir la pelea por más de media hora, hasta que vio como Ranma lanzaba a Shinnosuke contra la estantería de armas provocando que todas estas cayeran, rompiéndose algunas de paso.

—Creo que ya es suficiente por hoy —anunció.

Ambos, tanto Ranma como Shinnosuke respiraban agitadamente. Observándose aún de manera retadora.

—Vamos, muchacho. —El monje se acercó a Shinnosuke que permanecía en el suelo y le extendió una mano—. Te curaré esas heridas que tienes.

El chico obedeció, se sentó con dificultad, tomó la mano del monje y apoyándose en él salieron de allí dejando a Ranma y Akane solos.

—Lindo espectáculo —comentó irónica Akane.

Ranma la observó con una sonrisa de medio lado, notoriamente más aliviado después del entrenamiento.

—Vamos a tu habitación a curar tus heridas —ordenó ella.

Antes de llegar a la habitación de él, Akane pasó por la suya a buscar el pequeño botiquín de asistencia que siempre llevaba consigo cuando se iba de campamento.

Ranma se sentó sobre su futón con las piernas cruzadas en posición de flor de loto, aún sonriente.

Akane se acuclilló de rodillas frente a él. Sacó un algodón del botiquín y lo remojó con un poco de alcohol. Lo acercó delicadamente a la nariz del chico donde había un notorio aunque poco profundo corte.

—¡Auch! —reclamó—. Cuidado, marimacho.

Akane continuó su tarea sin decir una palabra, completamente seria y concentrada en su labor.

—¿Estás enojada? —preguntó él.

—¿Tú qué crees? —respondió ella.

Ranma bufó levemente.

—No utilicé toda mi fuerza, fue sólo entrenamiento.

—Lo hiciste a propósito, te conozco. Querías pelear con Shinnosuke para mostrarle que eres más fuerte —susurró molesta—. Eres un bruto infantil.

Ranma frunció el ceño molesto, él ni siquiera tenía intenciones de mostrar su superioridad, todo lo que quería era darle un par de golpes por haber visto a Akane desnuda, pero prefería no aclarar ese punto.

—De todos modos él quedó con muchas más heridas que yo —se jactó.

Akane rodó los ojos y no pudo evitar soltar una leve sonrisa ante la actitud egocéntrica del muchacho. Siguió pasando el algodón por todas las heridas de la cara y luego le puso un par de parches a cada mejilla donde estaban los cortes más profundos.

—Bien, creo que ya terminé.

Examinó sus brazos y ambos se veían sin graves heridas, sólo un par de marcas rosas que se transformarían en pequeños hematomas dentro de poco. Escudriñó cada parte de su cuerpo hasta que un corte en medio de su camisa le llamó la atención. Rápidamente desabotonó la prenda hasta dejar el torso del muchacho expuesto ante ella.

—¡Oh, Ranma! Este corte es mucho más profundo que los otros.

Ranma se miró a sí mismo y relajado respondió:

—Akane, no es nada, he tenido heridas mucho peores.

Akane remojó otro algodón y lo pasó delicadamente sobre la herida. Ranma saltó levemente ante el escozor de la herida.

—Te duele —aseveró ella—. No tendrías nada de esto si no anduvieras buscando peleas porque sí.

—Me ardió un poco eso es todo, ¿quieres dejar de llamarme la atención como si fuera un niño?

—Lo dejaré de hacer cuando dejes de comportarte como uno —replicó ella.

Ranma sujetó la muñeca de Akane evitando que ella continuara con su tarea.

—¿Por qué te molesta tanto que haya querido entrenar con tu amiguito? —inquirió molesto.

—Porque podrían haber salido gravemente lastimados —respondió—. Ambos son fuertes y hábiles. Y con lo cabeza dura que eres sabía que no ibas a parar hasta ganar, aunque fuera sólo un entrenamiento.

—Y gané —respondió altanero.

—Por tus heridas yo diría que fue un empate —mintió y sonrió de medio lado sabiendo que su comentario le molestaría.

—Por supuesto que no, yo podría haberlo acabado en un minuto, sólo prolongué la pelea para hacer más entretenido el entrenamiento.

—Sí claro —ironizó ella—. Olvidaba que eres Ranma Saotome, ¡el mejor artista marcial de Japón!

—¿Te estás burlando?

Ella soltó una sonora y burlesca carcajada. Molesto tomó la otra muñeca de ella y en un rápido y brusco movimiento la puso de espaldas sobre el suelo con ambas manos sobre su cabeza. Ella dejó de reír en seguida.

—¿Q-qué haces? —preguntó nerviosa por la posición en que se encontraba.

—Te demuestro mi fuerza y habilidad —respondió seco—. ¡Vamos! —incitó—. Si soy tan débil como tú crees por qué no intentas soltarte.

Akane tragó saliva con dificultad, demasiado nerviosa como para concentrarse en lo que él decía.

—Su-suéltame —pidió.

—No, hasta que admitas que soy fuerte. Anda dilo, quiero oírte —murmuró con voz grave—. Di "Ranma eres el hombre más fuerte, hábil y atractivo que conozco", dilo.

—Estúpido arrogante —insultó ella.

—Si no lo dices seguiremos aquí —anunció burlesco.

Akane se removió debajo de él para intentar soltarse de su agarre. Fue en ese momento cuando Ranma fue enteramente consciente de la posición en la que se encontraban. Rápidamente soltó las muñecas de la chica y se apoyó en el suelo para no cargar su peso sobre la chica, pero no se alejó.

—L-lo siento... no sé qué... yo no pretendía... yo no... no es… yo no… —titubeó.

—Yo n-no he di-dicho n-nada —tartamudeó ella igualmente nerviosa. Sin darse cuenta deslizó lentamente sus manos sobre su torso desnudo.

—Akane —susurró, cerró sus ojos y se perdió en la sensación que le provocó ese roce.

Akane no sabía qué hacer, era consciente de que lo correcto sería alejarlo cuanto antes de ella, pero su cuerpo no respondía a esos pensamientos y actuaba por voluntad propia.

Ranma acercó su rostro a ella hasta que sus narices se rozaron. Ambos botaron todo el aire que habían estado conteniendo y sus alientos se mezclaron de manera torturantemente placentera. Akane también cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos que pedían a gritos extinguir toda distancia existente.

Rozaron una y otra vez sus narices, lenta y suavemente. Él se atrevió un poco más, apoyó su peso sobre un codo y con la otra mano acarició la mejilla de ella hasta acunar su rostro.

—Ranma —susurró ella con voz apenas audible.

—Akane —exhaló cerca del oído de ella. Entonces detuvo sus caricias, abrió los ojos y se quedó quieto mirándola fijamente, su rostro repentinamente serio.

Akane notó el cambio en el ambiente y abrió sus ojos, por un leve momento ambos se volvieron a perder en la mirada del otro.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó ella viendo la duda en los ojos de él.

—Bueno yo... sólo quiero estar seguro... ¿tú quieres? —preguntó tímido y avergonzado.

—¿Eh? —frunció el ceño, molesta por el repentino cambio en la actitud del chico.

¿Qué acaso no era obvio? No lo había mandado a volar con su mazo, ¿¡qué otra prueba necesitaba para darse cuenta de que tenía carta blanca!?

—Tú me dijiste una vez que sólo se debía h-hacer con alguien que... tu sabes... Entonces yo quiero saber si tú estás segura de que quieres que tú y yo... Y bien ¿qué piensas?

Akane seguía estupefacta ante la duda del muchacho. ¿Qué esperaba él? ¿Una carta de autorización? Ella estaba ahí a su merced, ¡hasta había cerrado los ojos!

—¡RAN-CHAN!

El grito estrepitoso alertó a ambos y rápidamente se alejaron uno a cada rincón de la habitación. En ese mismo instante la puerta fue derribada por Shampoo que ingresó seguida de Ukyo.

—¡Airen! —exclamó la amazona tirándose a los brazos de él—. Shampoo ver anciano, él decir que tu herido por pelea con airen de chica violenta.

Ranma frunció el ceño y tensó su mandíbula, irritado.

—¡Ran-chan, cariño! ¿Qué sucedió? —Ukyo imitó la acción de la otra joven y se tomó del flanco libre de Ranma.

—Fue sólo un entrenamiento, no pasó nada.

—Pero estás lastimado —insistió Ukyo.

—Son sólo unos rasguños.

Shampoo alzó la vista al sentir una fuerte aura incrementándose. Fue entonces cuando vio a Akane en el otro extremo de la habitación notablemente furiosa.

—¿Qué hacer chica violenta aquí? —inquirió mirando de reojo la reacción de Ranma. Quien por su parte se sonrojó de inmediato.

—No te preocupes, Shampoo —habló Akane con desdén—. Ya me iba.

—No, Akane, espera —trató de impedir que se fuera, pero fue inútil.

Akane tomó su botiquín y salió de la habitación sin más comentarios.

—¡Diablos! —farfulló Ranma molesto, mientras era asfixiado por ambas chicas.

* * *

Los días restantes al torneo pasaron rápidamente, con una instaurada rutina para Akane, ella se levantaba temprano con su gi de entrenamiento a asistir la clase de kenpo, luego entrenaba con Toramasa —había intentado seguir entrenando con Shinnosuke, pero Ranma con una excusa u otra siempre lo impedía—, por las tardes continuaba con su tarea de sacerdotisa del templo, luego cenaban alguno de los platillos preparados por Ukyo o Shampoo y finalmente se acostaba rendida por las actividades del día.

Como era de esperar no había vuelto a hablar con Ranma sobre lo ocurrido en su habitación.

El único suceso inusual fue el acontecido al día siguiente del lío entre Ranma y Shinnosuke. Aquél día se encontró frente a frente con Ryoga, —a quien había intentado esquivar con éxito hasta ese momento—, al verlo todos los recuerdos con P-chan pasaron como en cámara lenta por su cabeza y todo lo que pudo razonar era que él la había engañado, no podía perdonarlo, no se sentía lista aún tenía demasiada rabia por lo que él había hecho y no podía evitar sentir que había invadido su privacidad, sin poder contenerse por más le dio un sinfín de golpes y se marchó dejándolo solo. El aludido se sobó lentamente los enormes chichones de su rostro, supo en ese momento —por la mirada que ella le dedicó antes de irse—, que no tenía nada más que hacer allí, así que decidió realizar un nuevo viaje de entrenamiento con la fiel convicción de no volver en mucho, mucho tiempo.

* * *

Era muy temprano esa mañana cuando Akane sintió unos leves golpes en su puerta.

—Akane-san —oyó la voz del monje llamar—. ¿Estás despierta?

—¡Sí! Adelante, Toramasa-sama.

El monje se acercó a ella y se sentó frente a ella sobre sus tobillos con una prenda de ropa en sus manos, Akane no se detuvo a mirarla dado que el monje enseguida comenzó a hablar.

—Te he traído un regalo —comunicó.

—Toramasa-sama, no tenía que molestarse —exclamó emocionada.

—¡Oh! No es ninguna molestia, por el contrario. Te traje este gi para que lo utilices en el torneo. Este traje es el que obsequio normalmente al mejor alumno de mi clase de kenpo cada año y no cabe duda de que esa eres tú, así que hazme el honor.

Akane recibió el gi de entrenamiento, que estaba perfectamente doblado, de las manos del monje. Lo desdobló rápidamente, emocionada. Era muy parecido a su usual gi amarillo, pero éste era más ajustado y de una tela mucho más flexible, la parte superior del gi era blanca y la inferior negra.

—No tengo palabras para agradecerle por todo, Toramasa-sama, usted ha sido un maestro para mí e incluso más, me ha dado no sólo su apoyo sino que también consejos y un hogar en el que cobijarme, no sabe cuánto aprecio todo esto. —Se inclinó a modo de reverencia.

Toramasa también hizo una leve reverencia a Akane aceptando su agradecimiento.

—No debes agradecerme nada, me has ayudado mucho y gracias a ti ahora tengo muchos más alumnos y visitantes. —Soltó una leve carcajada—. Además has hecho mis días mucho más alegres con tu presencia, eres una muchacha excepcional, querida.

Se puso de pie lentamente y salió de su habitación.

—Te deseo mucha suerte en el torneo de hoy, estoy seguro de que ganarás.

—Gracias, Toramasa-sama.

* * *

Ranma observó su reflejo en el espejo y sonrió autosuficiente. Ató el último botón superior de su camisa china roja sin mangas y posteriormente reforzó el nudo de su cinturón negro y acomodó mejor sus muñequeras. Observó nuevamente hacia el espejo, esta vez no se detuvo a ver su reflejo, sino el de los demás varones del lugar. Había más de treinta en aquel camarín y otros más en los alrededores del lugar, todos competidores.

Ranma volvió a sonreír arrogante, sabiendo que ninguno de ellos era real competencia para él.

Salió del camarín y se dirigió directo al lugar de intersección entre el camarín de hombres y mujeres, le llamó la atención la concentración de hombres en el lugar, cuando estuvo cerca supo de inmediato el por qué. Shampoo había decidido utilizar su traje más comprometedor para competir, utilizando únicamente un diminuto vestido color rosa que se ceñía a cada una de sus curvas con una única decoración, una flor verde a la altura del hombro derecho. Todos los hombres estaban posicionados alrededor de ella intentando llamar su atención.

A un lado de ella estaba Ukyo, con su usual vestimenta de cocinera y su gran espátula, ella al estar con su atuendo varonil pasaba más desapercibida, pero aún así había al menos cinco chicos tratando de hablarle, mientras ella ignoraba olímpicamente a todos ellos.

Ranma sonrió ante la situación de sus amigas, era consciente de que ellas normalmente llamaban mucho la atención aunque para él eran sólo un par de chicas bonitas.

De pronto un sonoro suspiro masculino volvió a llamar su atención, observó a todos los chicos de su alrededor y todos observaban un punto fijo en la entrada del camarín de mujeres. Observó y ahí estaba Akane de pie mirando tímida hacia el suelo con ambas manos entrelazadas, notoriamente avergonzada. Ella vestía el traje que le había obsequiado el monje, la parte inferior del traje era una simple calza negra bien ajustada, mientras que la parte superior de color blanca se encargaba de marcar notoriamente cada zona, en especial el escote, que era bastante más profundo que el del gi amarillo que ella solía utilizar. Varios chicos se acercaron a ella casi corriendo.

—¡Akane-san! Hola, soy Satori, ¿me recuerdas? Nos conocimos en la clase de kenpo del maestro Toramasa, tú me ayudaste la semana pasada a corregir una kata —habló rápidamente uno de ellos. El muchacho era alto, aunque bastante delgado y no muy fuerte aparentemente.

—Por supuesto que no va a recordarte, idiota —exclamó otro muchacho a su lado algo más bajo, pero mucho más musculoso—. A mí sí me recuerdas, ¿verdad? Soy Akira, nosotros combatimos una vez en una de las clases.

—Hola —saludó Akane tímidamente.

Ranma se acercó rápidamente a ella empujando de paso a todos los tipos que tenían intención de acercarse a ella.

—Es hora de ir a inscribirnos —le ordenó.

Akane no notó el malhumor de Ranma y sólo caminó junto a él en silencio, despidiendo amablemente a los muchachos que reconoció de la clase de kenpo.

Una vez que estuvieron ubicados en las filas Akane sintió recién algo de tensión de parte del muchacho. Por lo que decidió que lo mejor sería hablar sobre algún tema neutral.

—Así que, ¿ya has pensado en qué te vas a inscribir?

Ranma, quien permanecía de brazos cruzados con el ceño fruncido, observó de reojo a la chica sin intenciones de responder.

—¡Ranma! —llamó zarandeándolo levemente. Éste no tuvo más opción que descruzarse y poner atención—. Te estoy hablando —inquirió ella.

—Hmmm —murmuró él.

—¿Y bien? —insistió la muchacha.

—¿Y bien qué?

—Te preguntaba en qué categorías te vas a inscribir.

—Supongo que en ambas: combate y forma —respondió seco y volvió a su postura de brazos cruzados mirando fijamente hacia delante.

—También yo —comentó ella—. ¿Te pasa algo? No has dejado de fruncir el ceño y farfullar maldiciones desde que estamos haciendo fila.

—No es nada —respondió nuevamente de manera tosca.

Akane resopló molesta por la falta de comunicación del chico.

—Si no quieres decirme allá tú.

Ranma volvió a mirarla de reojo con el ceño fruncido.

En ese instante un joven de complexión media se acercó a Akane se posicionó frente a ella y realizó una reverencia.

—Tendo-san —habló el joven al tiempo que nerviosamente acomodaba la pañoleta verde que tenía puesta en su cabeza—. ¡Qué alegría verla aquí! Akira y Satori me dijeron que la habían visto así que decidí venir a decirle que estaré apoyándola en cada uno de sus combates, ¡estoy seguro que ganará! —exclamó observándola soñadoramente con sus iris ámbar relucientes.

—¡Qué amable, Senshi-kun! Muchas gracias. —Akane realizó una reverencia a modo de agradecimiento—. Y ya te he dicho que me llames por mi nombre —añadió sonriendo amistosamente.

—Akane-san —murmuró el—. Con todo respecto, quería decirl-decirte que está muy linda con ese traje.

Akane se sonrojó avergonzada, aunque ese sentimiento duró muy poco y fue reemplazado por otro muy diferente; Su alarma personal activada. Volteó lentamente a ver a Ranma para encontrarse con la mirada furibunda de éste y su aura de combate notoriamente exaltada.

—¡Siguiente! —exclamó una voz masculina.

Akane observó y se dio cuenta que era ella era la siguiente.

—¡Es mi turno! —exclamó alegre de encontrar una salida de escape para tan incómoda situación. Rápidamente se dirigió a inscribirse.

Ranma aprovechó la ocasión y antes de que aquel sujeto se fuera lo tomó velozmente de las solapas y lo acercó bruscamente hasta quedar con su rostro casi pegado al del muchacho.

—Escúchame bien, la chica a quien "amablemente" estabas elogiando es mi prometida, ¿te queda claro? —el chico asustado asintió con la cabeza—. Díselo a tus demás amigos, para que sepan que Akane Tendo NO está disponible —sentenció presionando con más fuerza el gi del joven.

Finalmente decidió soltarlo de sopetón antes de que Akane descubriera la situación. Senshi cayó al suelo y luego corrió despavorido.

—¡Siguiente!

Ranma sonrió de medio lado y se acercó al mesón a inscribirse de mucho mejor humor.

—¿Y Senshi-kun? —consultó Akane acercándose a él.

—¿Te refieres al escuincle ése qué necesita un médico que le revise la vista? —Akane entrecerró la mirada molesta por el sarcástico comentario—. Se fue —respondió él relajado mientras se apuntaba a la categoría combate.

—¿Así sin más? —inquirió ella sospechosa.

—¿Qué acaso esperabas algo más? —preguntó molesto.

—¡Pase el siguiente! —indicó el hombre detrás de la mesada de inscripciones al mismo tiempo que dirigía una molesta mirada a ambos.

Akane y Ranma caminaron lejos de ahí en dirección a la zona donde estaba ubicada la plataforma para exhibiciones y combates, los tres árbitros ya se hallaban instalados allí.

La visión que los recibió les hizo olvidar por completo la discusión anterior.

Las gradas estaban atestadas de gente, muchos más de los esperados. La plataforma de combate era de al menos cincuenta metros cuadrados. Adyacente a las gradas había un alto y ancho muro estilo chino con una división central de poco más de un metro, con enormes dragones dibujados uno en cada muro, la división central del muro era el lugar de ingreso de los combatientes, un metro más atrás de ese espacio había una fina pared con un antiguo carácter chino y detrás de éste un enorme edificio; lugar destinado para que los concursantes esperaran su turno para combatir o presentar su forma.

—¡Airen!

—¡Ran-chan! ¡Por fin los encontramos! Los hemos estado buscando por todas partes —señaló Ukyo tomándose de uno de los brazos de Ranma, mientras que Shampoo hacía lo propio desde el otro.

—Estábamos inscribiéndonos —explicó Ranma para evitar problemas.

Akane no podía evitar sentirse molesta por la aparición de las chicas, en especial por tener que presenciar cómo se arrimaban a Ranma sin que éste hiciera nada por evitarlo, pero no dijo nada debido a la auto-promesa que había declarado de no complicar aún más la existencia de Ranma.

—¿Y dónde dejaste a Mousse, Shampoo? —inquirió Akane con un leve e inevitable toque de ironía.

—Pato tonto sólo molestar, yo hacer que una de sus bombas explotar en su cara, mojarlo con agua fría y amarrarlo a un árbol, él ahora no ser estorbo en torneo para airen —declaró feliz.

—Yo puedo derrotarlo sin problema, no era necesario que lo dejaras fuera de competencia antes de tiempo —aseveró arrogante Ranma cruzándose de brazos para que así ambas chicas tuvieran que soltarlo.

—Shampoo saber que pato tonto no ser competencia para airen, pero él molestar todo el día a Shampoo diciendo que él ser mejor, Shampoo no soportar seguir escuchando, por eso Shampoo dejarlo inconsciente.

—Pobre Mousse —comentó Ukyo.

Y sin más se dedicaron a esperar su turno para participar.

Previo a las luchas iniciaron las exhibiciones de formas de los diferentes estilos, primero para la categoría de varones.

Hubo diferentes muestras de formas de los distintos tipos de karate. Cuando Ranma fue llamado a realizar su forma, éste subió a la plataforma con total confianza y aire de superioridad, se presentó ante el jurado e hizo el correspondiente saludo para posteriormente iniciar una de las formas más largas que Akane le había visto efectuar. Ésta última no podía evitar fascinarse ante la habilidad que desprendía Ranma y la certeza con la que ejercía cada movimiento: bloqueó arriba con su mano derecha, luego abajo con la misma, volvió ambas manos de vuelta a la posición neutral, al tiempo que lanzó una patada circular alta, luego otra patada desde atrás con pierna izquierda, y casi al mismo tiempo que su pie tocó el suelo se lanzó en un triple giro invertido en el aire, para luego caer impecable y sin mostrar una pizca de cansancio inició nuevamente la exhibición de bloqueos tanto de extremidades superiores como inferiores.

—Ran-chan es muy habilidoso —señaló Ukyo admirada.

'_El mejor sin duda alguna.' _Pensó Akane.

Una vez que Ranma finalizó su exhibición salió animado de la plataforma.

—¿Qué tal estuve? —le dijo a Akane mostrando una socarrona sonrisa.

—¡Fabuloso, Ran-chan! —interrumpió Ukyo colgándose del cuello de él con tanta fuerza que casi lo manda al suelo.

—¡Airen seguro ganar! —declaró Shampoo tirando a Ranma de uno de sus brazos.

—Los árbitros te dieron el puntaje máximo —indicó Akane intentando parecer imperturbable ante la escena—. Creo que nadie más lo ha conseguido.

Quince minutos más tarde y tal como lo previno Akane, Ranma fue declarado _"primer lugar categoría exhibición de formas, nivel expertos, varones adultos"_ Le dieron una medalla de oro y le tomaron algunas fotografías.

Akane se sintió alegre por él, pero al mismo tiempo le disgustó enormemente la cantidad de mujeres que intentaban acercarse a él para tomarse fotografías en su compañía u otras derechamente con el único afán de toquetearlo.

Ranma salió lo antes que pudo de aquella algarabía de mujeres, asustado.

Media hora más tarde fue el turno de las mujeres de participar en aquella sección.

Akane fue llamada casi de las últimas. Se posicionó sobre el centro de la plataforma y con un potente grito de batalla inició aquella kata que tantas veces Ranma le había visto realizar, esa forma en específico requería de gran potencia en cada golpe y Akane mejor que nadie podía realizar esos movimientos de manera tan continua y firme a la vez, en medio de la forma Akane realizó una patada con triple giro que Ranma jamás le había visto hacer.

—¡Vaya! Akane-chan ha mejorado —exclamó Ukyo igualmente sorprendida.

Ranma ni siquiera oyó el comentario de Ukyo, ya que en ese instante la forma larga que realizaba Akane, hasta ese entonces sólo con firmeza, fue cambiando de ritmo y rapidez agilizando cada movimiento de brazo de manera que era casi imperceptible, todo eso sin dejar ningún movimiento sin terminar y totalmente coordinado.

Cuando la forma terminó Ranma fue uno de los primeros en aplaudir la participación de la muchacha.

Akane realizó una reverencia a los jueces y volvió a la parte trasera donde la esperaban Shampoo, Ukyo y Ranma.

—¡Asombroso Akane-chan, has estado muy bien! —felicitó Ukyo.

—¿Qué hay de ustedes chicas? ¿No realizarán ninguna forma? —preguntó Akane aún emocionada por su participación.

—Shampoo no querer participar en esto, jueces no dejar que Shampoo utilizar elementos.

—Así es —apoyó Ukyo—. Tampoco a mí me dejaron utilizar mis espátulas así que preferí no participar en esa categoría.

—Ya veo —comentó Akane sin saber qué más decir.

Diez minutos más tarde fue llamada para recibir su medalla de oro. Estaba en mitad de escenario cuando oyó a lo lejos su nombre desde las gradas.

—¡Akane-san! ¡Akane-san!

Le tomó algo encontrar al anciano debido al bullicio, pero finalmente lo encontró en la quinta fila acompañado de Shinnosuke.

Rápidamente se bajó de la plataforma y corrió hacia ellos, el anciano tomó a Shinnosuke de las solapas, se dirigió hacia el centro por la escalera principal y bajó los escalones que lo alejaban de la chica.

—Has estado fabulosa, querida —señaló una vez que la tuvo al frente—. Shinnosuke, ve con Akane.

—Sí, anciano.

—Akane, por favor lleva a este olvidadizo muchacho al mesón de inscripciones, quizás aún pueda al menos competir en combate —indicó dándole un leve golpe en la cabeza al chico.

Akane adivinó el porqué de la ausencia de su amigo y simplemente lo llevó lo más rápido que pudo a inscribirse. Afortunadamente alcanzaron justo antes de que la organización para los combates iniciara. Luego se fueron directo al gran edificio junto a los demás participantes.

—¡Creí que no vendrías! —comentó cizañero Ranma.

Shinnosuke se rascó la cabeza, avergonzado.

—Yo... había olvidado el torneo. Por cierto, mucho gustó, mi nombre es Shinnosuke. —Ranma entornó los ojos hastiado.

Akane no pudo evitar reír de su desmemoriado amigo.

Los primeros combates fueron en la sección femenina, como era de esperar Ukyo, Shampoo y Akane ganaron fácilmente los primeros enfrentamientos quedando sin mayor esfuerzo en semi-finales.

Los de hombres se desarrollaron de la misma manera, quedando Ranma y Shinnosuke en semi-finales de su categoría, Ranma tenía que enfrentarse a un tipo llamado Komasakawa, Tike y una vez ganara ese combate y Shinnosuke el que le proseguía, —y esperaba que así fuera—, se enfrentaría en la etapa final.

Ranma fue a ver el tablero de la sección femenina a la espera de que apuntaran los nombres de las semifinalistas para saber con quién tendría que combatir Akane. Alarmado notó que le tocaría enfrentarse a Shampoo.

'_¡No puedo permitir eso! ¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Qué puedo hacer?'_ Meditaba nervioso.

—¡Lo tengo! —exclamó—. ¡Hey tú! —llamó la atención del muchacho que estaba encargado de apuntar los nombres de las mujeres—. Te la regalo.

Se sacó la medalla de oro y la lanzó en dirección al muchacho pero con fuerza para que ésta cayera un poco más lejos. Éste último se desesperó y corrió a intentar atrapar la medalla, momento que aprovechó Ranma para cambiar los nombres.

—¡Y para el siguiente combate llamamos a esta plataforma a las señoritas Kuonji, Ukyo y... Shampoo! —anunció el animador.

Ambas competidoras tomaron posición, una a cada costado, ambas fueron recibidas con gran ovación por parte del público.

—Ya saben las reglas chicas, no pueden utilizar elementos peligrosos ni golpes mortales, la primera que salga de la plataforma o quede imposibilitada para continuar el combate será la perdedora —informó el animador. Tomó distancia de ambas y micrófono en mano gritó—: ¡Que comience la pelea!

Akane no vio a Ranma por ningún lado, ni en los camarines ni tampoco en las gradas con el público. Se quedó pensando un momento y entonces supo dónde encontrarlo. Alzó la vista y tal como lo supuso ahí estaba, sentado sobre uno de los muros. De un salto se posicionó a su lado y se sentó junto a él.

Ambos se dedicaron a ver el encuentro. Tal como lo sospechaban ambas se lanzaron en un ataque ofensivo bloqueándose mutuamente.

—Son buenas —comentó Akane.

Ranma, pensativo como estaba, prácticamente no notó la presencia de Akane ni mucho menos lo que había dicho.

'_Tengo que hacer algo, quien sea que gane va a combatir con Akane en la final, eso es seguro. No puedo permitir que pelee contra ninguna de las dos... Si Akane sale lastimada por pelear con una de ellas será mi culpa... yo... tengo que hacer algo, ¿pero qué?'_

Akane frunció el ceño al verse totalmente ignorada.

—¡Hey! ¿¡Me estás escuchando!? —exclamó—. ¡Ranma!

Ante la indiferencia de él no pudo contenerse más y lo golpeó en la cabeza con tal fuerza que éste cayó al suelo

'_Golpearlo de vez en cuando porque lo merece no es romper mi promesa.'_ Se dijo a sí misma.

—¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!? —reclamó sobándose el lugar golpeado por ella.

—Para que dejaras de mirar a tus prometidas con cara de idiota —respondió ella sarcástica—. ¿Por qué tan pensativo? ¿Qué acaso aún no te decides sobre a cuál animar?

Ranma abrió la boca dispuesto a discutir, pero se detuvo abruptamente y sonrió satisfecho.

—¡Eso es! ¡Eres una genio, Akane! —Se acercó hasta donde estaba la baranda de contención que impedía a personas del público acercarse a la plataforma y gritó con todas sus fuerzas—. ¡Vamos Ucchan, tú puedes!

Ukyo, que estaba dispuesta a lanzarse nuevamente al ataque se quedó un segundo atónita y luego sonrió con suficiencia.

—Oíste eso, Shampoo, Ran-chan me está apoyando a mí.

La china se enfureció y se lanzó al ataque desmedidamente, Ukyo la esquivó a último momento y ésta estuvo a punto de salir de la plataforma, pero logró equilibrarse y volver al centro antes de que Ukyo atacara y la sacara de la zona de combate.

Akane por otra parte observaba furiosa a Ranma, apretó con fuerza el muro sobre el que estaba sentada quebrajándolo levemente.

—¡Shampoo, no te rindas, tú puedes ganar! —gritó nuevamente Ranma, sonriendo internamente.

Ukyo se quedó anonadada y Shampoo soltó una risotada.

—Parecer que airen al fin darse cuenta quien ser más fuerte —comentó altanera.

Esta vez fue Ukyo quien se descontroló y sin pensarlo dos veces de entre su ropa sacó varias espátulas pequeñas y se las lanzó a Shampoo a toda velocidad.

—¡Eso es Ucchan, bien hecho! ¡Vamos Shampoo defiéndete, no dejes que te venza! —siguió animando Ranma a todo pulmón.

Shampoo, motivada por el apoyo del chico sacó, también de entre su ropa, sus bomboris, se protegió de las espátulas y se lanzó al ataque.

La gente del público lo miraba con cara de circunstancia sin lograr entender la actitud del muchacho. Akane se puso el doble furiosa, rompió un trozo de muro con toda la intención de lanzárselo a Ranma por mujeriego pero la voz por altoparlante la detuvo.

—¡Ambas quedan descalificadas por uso de armas peligrosas! —anunció el animador a través de su micrófono.

—¿¡Qué!? —gritaron ambas aludidas al unísono.

—No ser justo. Arma de Shampoo ser inofensiva, Shampoo sólo defenderse de chica loca de espátula.

Ukyo quiso defenderse de aquella acusación, pero en vez de eso sólo salió de ahí farfullando insultos hacia sí misma.

—Shampoo no irse de aquí, Shampoo ganar —golpeó con su bombori al animador dejándolo inmediatamente inconsciente y el otro bombori lo lanzó al aire y éste cayó sobre la cabeza de la otra competidora de semifinales dejándola igualmente inconsciente.

Los árbitros que estaban cerca se lanzaron contra la chica con la intención de inmovilizarla, dos de ellos terminaron inconscientes también y entre otros cuatro la sacaron de la plataforma y se la llevaron a camarines.

A Ranma le caían lágrimas de tanto reír y Akane observaba atónita toda la escena. No tuvo tiempo para hablar con Ranma ya que en ese mismo instante fue llamada a prepararse para el combate final por un nuevo animador recién aparecido mientras el otro era sacado en camilla.

Ágilmente se posicionó al centro de la plataforma de combate.

—¡Vamos Akane-san, tú puedes! —gritó el anciano Toramasa desde las gradas cercanas.

—¡Mucha suerte, Akane! —animó Shinnosuke, sentado a un lado del monje.

—¡Akane-san! Estamos contigo —gritaron a coro los dos jóvenes que Ranma reconoció de los camarines.

—¡Akane-san te amo! —gritó otro chico desconocido que estaba situado casi en la última grada, para su mala suerte justo en ese instante había un rotundo silencio en el lugar, por lo que su declaración fue oída por todos. El joven sonrojado se ocultó entre la gente.

Ranma lo miró de mala gana y luego enfocó su atención en Akane, quien ajena a todo lo demás y completamente concentrada realizaba estiramientos previos.

— Antes de comenzar el combate quiero aclarar que dado que la otra semifinalista se encuentra inconsciente, éste será el combate final —anunció—. En la esquina izquierda la señorita ¡Tendo Akane! Y en la otra esquina tenemos a la ¡cinco veces campeona de este torneo! Desde que participa en combate jamás ha sido vencida, con ustedes ¡Sorateru, Ruka! —Presentó con energía.

De pronto la plataforma sobre la que estaba Akane comenzó a temblar, la gente de las gradas exclamó a coro un suspiro de evidente miedo. El sol que iluminaba el rostro de Akane fue tapado por una enorme silueta correspondiente a la persona que se había situado frente a ella. Akane alzó la vista y ahí vio a su oponente.

—¿Es eso una mujer? —preguntó abriendo enormemente los ojos, no pudiendo creer del todo lo que tenía frente a sí.

La persona frente a ella gruñó y Akane tragó saliva nerviosa. La mujer la superaba al menos por el doble en altura y todo su cuerpo parecía estar rodeado de masa muscular, vestía un pequeño leotardo verde que cubría con esfuerzo sus partes privadas. Su cabello medianamente largo estaba tomado en una alta coleta.

Akane respiró profundo intentando calmar su agitado corazón.

—Competidoras al centro, les recuerdo que no pueden utilizar elementos peligrosos ni golpes mortales, la primera que salga de la plataforma o quede imposibilitada para continuar el combate será la perdedora, ¡que comience el combate! —anunció el animador.

—¡Vamos pequeña niña, atácame! Espero que dures más que mis otras oponentes —comentó altanera Sorateru Ruka.

Akane farfulló por lo bajo ante la actitud de su contrincante.

—Vamos, Akane, concéntrate —se dijo a sí misma—. Has visto cosas mucho más extrañas: viejos de más de trescientos años, dioses muertos y resucitados, hombres transformados en bestias y fuiste convertida hace muy poco en una muñeca. ¡Tú puedes con esto! ¡Una enorme masa muscular supuestamente femenina no va a acabar contigo!

Akane adoptó posición de combate y se lanzó en un ataque directo e intentó atinar una patada al abdomen de Ruka, ésta sonrió ante el evidente ataque y con una patada a media altura detuvo el ataque. Akane recibió el impacto directo en su flanco derecho y cayó al suelo, pero se puso de pie rápidamente.

—¡Akane! —gritó Ranma preocupado—. ¡Estúpida, no te lances en un ataque directo! ¡Ella es mucho más alta y fuerte que tú!

Akane escuchó claramente el comentario de Ranma y se volteó en dirección al muchacho para enfrentarlo.

Ruka aprovechó el momento de desconcentración para darle una fuerte patada en la espalda que casi la lanza fuera de la plataforma. Ruka aprovechando que Akane estaba casi al borde corrió con la intención de dejarla fuera, pero ésta última se dio cuenta antes de su intención y poco antes del ataque saltó hacia atrás pasando por sobre su oponente a terreno seguro.

Ranma suspiró aliviado al ver que Akane no parecía realmente herida a pesar del fuerte ataque que había recibido.

Akane adoptó nuevamente posición de combate, pero esta vez no se lanzó en un ataque directo.

'_Ranma tiene razón, ella es más alta que yo, si intento atacarla directamente perderé, ella es fuerte, pero no es muy ágil, debo utilizar eso a mi favor.'_

—¡Qué esperas chiquilla, ataca! ¿O es que ya te dio miedo? —provocó Ruka.

Akane se dio cuenta de que lo que intentaba su rival era incitarla para que ella atacara desmedida, respiró profundo y apeló a toda la paciencia forjada por años de vivir junto a los Saotome y a su propia y peculiar familia.

Cerró los ojos y se concentró en sus últimas semanas de entrenamiento. Toramasa le había estado entrenando en especial para mejorar su habilidad, concentración y defensa. Era momento de poner en práctica todo aquello.

Esperó paciente hasta que Ruka corrió hacia ella en un ataque frontal, confiada en que Akane haría lo mismo. Sin embargo amplia fue su sorpresa al ver como ésta aprovechaba su diferencia de estatura para pasar entre sus piernas y quedar nuevamente a espaldas de ella.

Akane aprovechó que su oponente dejó al descubierto ambos flancos y los golpeó una y otra vez a gran velocidad.

Ruka lanzó una patada hacia atrás que Akane alcanzó a esquivar, tomó cierta distancia nuevamente, pero esta vez no espero y se lanzó a la ofensiva, pero no en un ataque directo, sino que, utilizando fintas, comenzó a moverse a lo largo de toda la plataforma. Ruka seguía atenta cada movimiento, esperando para atacar, sin embargo en un rápido movimiento Akane saltó e impulsándose sobre el brazo derecho que Ruka estiró con intención de golpearla y le dio un fuerte golpe en el rostro.

Las gradas se llenaron de ensordecedores gritos de alegría y apoyo.

Ranma sin embargo observaba serio y atento a Akane que respiraba agitada. Ruka por su parte se limpió la sangre que salía de su labio con una leve sonrisa.

—No está mal para una chiquilla —comentó desdeñosa—. Ahora es mi turno.

Se lanzó a atacar a Akane sin darle ni un respiro, Akane esquivaba y golpeaba cada abertura que lograba encontrar, sin embargo Ruka seguía como si nada, claramente los golpes no estaban surtiendo el efecto deseado y Akane estaba perdiendo energía mucho más rápido que su oponente.

'_Tonta, si el combate continúa a este ritmo perderá.'_ Pensaba Ranma preocupado.

Pasaban los minutos y Akane ya no tenía energía para atacar, por lo que únicamente se dedicaba a esquivar. Se agachó justo para evitar un gancho izquierdo, pero no se dio cuenta de que venía una patada directo a su zona abdominal, recibió de lleno el golpe que la lanzó al otro lado de la plataforma.

Se sentó rápidamente y con lentitud se puso de pie.

—No puedo seguir así, mis golpes no son lo suficientemente fuertes, debo aplicar otro método antes de que ya no tenga energía—se dijo a sí misma—. Sólo tengo una opción. No puedo perder —observó de soslayo a Ranma, quien la veía nervioso.

—¡Hey, Ruka! Creí que eras más fuerte, esa patada no me ha hecho ni cosquillas —se burló Akane.

—¿¡Pero qué diablos cree que hace!? —espetó Ranma anonadado.

El monje Toramasa apareció de repente a un lado de él.

—Akane-san va a poner en práctica la técnica que estuvimos practicando hasta antes de tu llegada; el primer paso es hacer enfurecer a tu oponente para que éste libere más rápidamente su energía. —Le informó.

—¿Energía? ¿De qué técnica habla?

—Ya lo verás. Sólo observa. —Sentenció Toramasa.

Akane respiró profundo, dispuesta a focalizar todas sus energías en ese último ataque. Se posicionó rápidamente al centro de la plataforma. Ruka, molesta por su comentario también se dirigió allí y sin esperar se lanzó a atacar con toda su fuerza. Akane esperó y esquivó en un último momento y casi al mismo tiempo tocó un punto específico del torso de su oponente. Volvió a esquivar rápido otro golpe y nuevamente presionó con sus índices otros dos puntos esta vez de los brazos.

—¿Qué está haciendo? —consultó Ranma al monje.

—Akane-san está presionando los puntos que provocan deshidratación en su oponente, poco a poco Sorateru-san irá perdiendo el energía, hasta que reciba el golpe final que la debería dejar inconsciente por un par de horas —explicó orgulloso el monje.

—¿Cómo funciona exactamente esa técnica? ¿Sólo presiona un lugar específico y ya? —insistió curioso Ranma, sin perder de vista cada movimiento de Akane que seguía esquivando y presionando puntos.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Quien realiza la técnica debe poseer gran cantidad de energía. Le enseñé esta técnica a Akane-san precisamente por su tipo de ki, como ya debes haber notado ella posee un enorme fuego en su interior. Su aura rojiza es una clara muestra de ello.

Ranma no respondió nada, sólo se quedó pensando en todo lo dicho por el monje hasta que una frase llamó su atención.

—Un segundo, usted dijo que Akane va a poner en "práctica" la técnica, ¿a qué se refiere con eso, anciano? —preguntó mirando fijamente al hombre.

Toramasa le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

—Muestra respeto, chico. —Ordenó—. Lo que quiero decir es que Akane-san sólo practicó la técnica, pero no alcancé a enseñarle el último paso; no tuvimos tiempo, en aquellos días aparecieron todos ustedes y Akane-san no quería que la vieran practicando esa técnica secreta.

—¡Y lo dice así tan tranquilo! —Alegó él—. ¡Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida Akane!

—¡Oh qué asombroso! Mira, muchacho, observa como presiona justo el lugar exacto, ¿me creerías si te dijera que le enseñé los puntos de presión con un muñeco de paja? Y ahora lo replica en una persona con exacta precisión —comentó admirado—. ¡Sabía que era una chica con potencial!

Ranma sin embargo había dejado de escucharlo y ahora observaba realmente nervioso la pelea, Akane en su intento por esquivar había recibido varios golpes más, pero aun así insistía. _'Porqué diablos insiste tanto, si sigue así saldrá realmente lastimada. ¡Demonios, Akane!'_

Akane esquivó una patada alta que iba directo a su cabeza y presionó un último punto en la nuca de su oponente.

'_Ya he presionado todos los puntos, pero Toramasa-sama no me explicó cuál era el último paso, ¿¡qué haré!?'_. Levantó ambas extremidades superiores para protegerse del ataque de Ruka, afortunadamente sus antebrazos la protegieron. _'Aunque Toramasa-sama no me haya enseñado el último movimiento sí me enseñó lo esencial de la técnica; dejar que mi propia aura de batalle me guíe, ¡no perderé! ¡Por nada del mundo me daré por vencida! ¡Ganaré y podré ayudar a Ranma a encontrar su cura!'_

Akane saltó utilizando toda la potencia de sus piernas, evadiendo una vez más el intento de Ruka por atraparla entre sus brazos y presionarla hasta que ya no le quedasen fuerzas. Concentró toda su energía, respirando parsimoniosamente, tal como Toramasa le había enseñado, impulsó su ki a toda su potencia y notó cómo su aura comenzó a fluir en dirección a su oponente mostrándole exactamente el último punto a presionar.

Se lanzó directo y con tanta potencia que Ruka, repentinamente agotada, no pudo mover ni un solo músculo de su cuerpo.

—¡KAMINARI HI!_(4) _—gritó Akane al tiempo que tocaba un punto en el medio del rostro de Ruka, específicamente entre sus cejas.

El aura roja que rodeaba a Akane fluctuó desde su cuerpo hacia el de su oponente e ingreso a través de cada uno de los puntos que habían sido presionados anteriormente. Hasta lograr que ésta cayera inconsciente sobre la plataforma.

El animador se acercó rápidamente y tomó el pulso de Ruka.

—Está bien, sólo está inconsciente —informó.

Mientras tanto todo el público anonadado permanecía en silencio esperando el veredicto de los jueces quienes murmuraban entre sí. El animador se acercó hasta ellos y estos le indicaron su veredicto.

—Y la ganadora de la competencia_ "categoría combate, nivel expertos, sección _

_femenina" _es ¡TENDO AKANE!

El público gritó enardecido, maravillados de la espectacular pelea. Ranma sonrió ampliamente, mitad aliviado mitad orgulloso.

Akane, quien apenas se sostenía de pie, alzó la mano derecha en señal de saludo e hizo una pequeña reverencia

—Mala idea —se dijo a sí misma al sentir que todo a su alrededor daba vueltas.

Vio que varias personas se acercaban a entregarle su premio, pero vencida por el agotamiento lo único que sintió fue como su cuerpo caía lentamente desplomándose sobre la plataforma. Lo último que oyó antes de perder totalmente el conocimiento fue el grito de su prometido llamándola.

* * *

_(4) Trueno de fuego._

* * *

**Notas de autor:** ¡Hola! Como lo prometí aquí va la actualización de la semana. Este capítulo es un poco más al estilo de Ranma ½, fue una mezcla de artes marciales, humor y escenas de romance interrumpido. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, en lo personal disfruté mucho destacando el lado celoso de Ranma.

También intenté destacar que Akane con un poco de entrenamiento y buen guía mejora rápidamente. Incluso estoy segura que podría hacer derrotado a Ukyo, pero Ranma, sobreprotector como él solo, no quiso arriesgarse.

El siguiente capítulo es el final de esta miniserie, agradezco a quienes siguen leyendo y en especial a los que comentan, ya respondí cada uno de sus comentarios por interno. Agradezco por este medio a _Bry_ y _Kikko_ (a quienes no puedo responder internamente), por seguir comentando la historia.

Nos leemos.


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a su autora Rumiko Takahashi._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VI**

Akane abrió los ojos lentamente, sentía su cuerpo pesado y la garganta seca. Intentó acomodarse sobre la camilla con sus brazos, pero sólo pudo hacerlo con el derecho ya que el izquierdo estaba vendado y amarrado a su cuello con un cabestrillo.

—No intentes mover mucho el brazo —Akane reconoció de inmediato la voz de Ranma—. Cuando te desmayaste caíste sobre tu brazo izquierdo, afortunadamente no hay fractura sólo un leve esguince, no era necesario que te vendaran pero les comenté lo torpe que eres y por precaución lo hicieron.

Akane cerró fuerte sus ojos y volvió a abrirlos, esta vez la prominente luz de media tarde fue menos molesta para su visión.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó con voz ronca, sentía la garganta seca.

—En la enfermería. Aquí atienden a todos los que sufren heridas y cosas así, aunque eres la primera paciente que viene porque se lesiona a sí misma, ¡sólo tú eres lo suficientemente torpe como para lastimarte al desmayar! ¡Ni siquiera sabes caer al suelo sin dañarte! —exclamó en tono burlón, intentando ocultar su molestia.

Ranma que hasta ese entonces se hallaba sentado en un extremo de la sala, se acercó a ella, sacó una silla que estaba ahí cerca, la acomodó cerca de la camilla donde estaba recostaba Akane y se sentó.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó preocupado.

Akane carraspeó levemente.

—¿Podrías darme un poco de agua? —preguntó.

—Claro —respondió de inmediato Ranma. Estiró el brazo hasta la pequeña mesada blanca que había a un lado de la cabecera de Akane, tomó el jarro y sirvió agua en un vaso—. Aquí tienes.

Akane recibió el vaso con su mano libre y tomó todo el contenido de un solo trago.

—¿Más? —preguntó él. Ella asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

Al quinto vaso Akane ya se sentía mejor.

—Mmm, ahora sí me siento mejor, tenía mucha sed —comentó ella al tiempo que se acomodaba mejor para quedar semi-sentada sobre la camilla.

—Sufriste una fuerte deshidratación, según me explicó tu amigo el monje al no controlar bien la técnica ésta te afectó igualmente a ti, aunque en menor grado que a tu oponente.

Akane que escuchaba atenta la explicación de Ranma se sobresaltó abrupta con sólo una cosa en mente.

—Gané la pelea, ¿verdad?

—¿Sólo eso te preocupa? —inquirió molesto Ranma —. ¿Has escuchado algo de lo que te he dicho? ¡Podrías haber sido gravemente herida! ¡Y por ti misma!

Akane se sintió intimidada y nerviosa ante las fundamentadas acusaciones de su prometido, y a pesar de que sabía que él tenía razón insistió:

—So-sólo quiero saber si gané el premio —titubeó levemente.

—¡Sí, diablos! ¡Ganaste la estúpida pelea! ¿Y de todos modos por qué te importa tanto el estúpido premio?

Akane se puso pálida _'¿qué le digo? Le digo todo ahora… Está tan molesto… no creo que sea un buen momento, mejor se lo diré después.'_

—Sólo qu-quería saber si había ganado o no, perdí el conocimiento y no estaba segura de sí había escuchado bien cuando me declararon vencedora.

Ranma bufó molesto.

—Eres tan boba e imprudente —comentó él—. Tú simplemente no aprendes. Después de todo lo que ha pasado sigues arriesgándote por estupideces, ¿¡qué más daba si ganabas o no!? No es como si necesitaras el dinero de todos modos, ¿por qué te arriesgaste así? — le preguntó—. El monje me dijo que no te había enseñado la última parte de la técnica, ¿por qué te arriesgaste a hacer algo que no sabías si resultaría? —acusó mirándola inquisitivamente.

Akane abrió y cerró la boca varias veces sin saber qué decir, no quería reconocerle aún que lo había hecho por ganar el dinero para él. Pensaba que si se lo decía en ese momento él se molestaría más aún.

—¿Y bien, no vas a responderme?

—Yo… sólo… No pensé en lo que podía pasar, sólo quería ganar. —admitió. Era lo más que reconocer de momento.

—¿¡Cómo que no pensaste!? ¿¡Eres tonta o qué!? —frustrado se pasó ambas manos por su cabello despeinándose de paso, se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro farfullando maldiciones.

Akane lo observaba en silencio nerviosa. No se atrevía a decir nada.

—Es siempre lo mismo contigo, ¡diablos! —lo oyó murmurar.

'_¡Tonta, tonta, mil veces tonta! Esto es una prueba de que no puedo dejarla sola, no tiene cuidado en absoluto por su propia seguridad. ¡Irresponsable! Eso es lo que es, yo aquí preocupándome y ella ahí como si nada, ni siquiera piensa en las consecuencias de sus actos. Si le hubiera pasado algo… yo no podría…'_

Al cabo de un rato llegó a una resolución, se sentó nuevamente a su lado y se quedó mirándola fijo.

Akane por su parte permaneció en silencio observando atenta cada movimiento del chico a la espera de algún comentario o gesto, pero al ver que pasaban los minutos y él no hacía más que mirarla decidió tomar la palabra.

—Lo siento —dijo apenada—. No quise preocuparte.

—Yo no…

Akane interrumpió lo que sabía que él diría posando suave su dedo índice sobre los labios del muchacho y posteriormente tomó la mano que el joven tenía apoyada en un borde de la camilla.

Ranma tembló de pies a cabeza primero al sentir su suave y delicado dedo acariciar sus labios y después al sentir su mano sobre la de él. Por instinto correspondió el gesto de ella y cubrió igualmente la pequeña mano con la propia.

Akane esbozó una leve sonrisa y decidió que lo mejor sería cambiar de tema.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Ya combatiste?

—Debo pelear con un tal Komasakawa, Tike y luego a finales. Será pan comido —respondió con altanería, acariciando inconscientemente la mano de la chica con su pulgar.

—¿Y c-con quién será la fi-final? —preguntó suspirando levemente ante el gesto de él.

—Shinnosuke —sonrió de medio lado observando a la muchacha, atento a su reacción.

La expresión preocupada de Akane fue evidente. Se mordió el labio nerviosa.

—Ranma.

Lo que sea que fuese a decir quedó pendiente debido a que en ese preciso momento Shampoo y Ukyo ingresaron a la habitación.

Ranma soltó rápidamente la mano de Akane y se alejó veloz, nervioso. Akane no pudo evitar sentir un leve dejo de desilusión ante la reacción de Ranma.

—Akane-chan, ¿cómo te sientes? —preguntó Ukyo ubicándose de inmediato a un lado de la camilla.

—¿Chica violenta seguir viva? —continuó Shampoo posicionándose a un lado de la otra muchacha.

—Estoy bien, gracias.

Una señorita vestida con kimono tradicional ingresó a la sala en ese momento.

—¿Señor Saotome? —preguntó.

—Yo soy —respondió Ranma.

—Es su turno para combatir, señor —la señora hizo una reverencia y se retiró del lugar.

Ranma la siguió rápidamente, aprovechando la interrupción para huir y así evitar cualquier pregunta incómoda, pero cuando estaba a punto de salir su sentido de sobreprotección lo detuvo.

—Ucchan, Shampoo… —llamó—. Vendrán a verme combatir, ¿verdad?

Ambas gritaron emocionadas y se colgaron de inmediato a cada uno de sus brazos.

Akane frunció el ceño y giró su cabeza evitando observar la escena frente a sí. _'¡Estúpido, arrogante, pretencioso, mujeriego!'_

—Nos vemos más tarde, Akane —comentó él, observándola incómodo.

Ella ni siquiera respondió. Cuando oyó el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse se recostó nuevamente.

—¡Idiota mujeriego, lo odio! —gritó frustrada. Detestaba ver cómo se le arrimaban en especial sus insistentes prometidas—. Seguramente ahora debe sentirse muy feliz siendo admirado por ese par de… Y ni hablar de las resbalosas del público, ¡qué mujeres más descaradas! Ni siquiera lo conocen y ya se le tiran encima, si lo conocieran realmente ellas no… —se detuvo abruptamente y recordó la leve caricia que el joven le había regalado de forma inconsciente, resignada suspiró —. Si lo conocieran realmente estarían aún más perdidas por él… igual que yo.

* * *

—¡Y el ganador es, Saotome Ranma! —declaró el animador.

El ensordecedor grito de las féminas del público no se hizo a esperar, incluso algunos guardias tuvieron que interceder debido a que algunas de ellas intentaban subir a la plataforma donde se encontraba el chico.

Esa fue la escena con la que se encontró Akane cuando se asomó al lugar de enfrentamiento. Ubicó a Shampoo y Ukyo a una orilla cercana a la plataforma y se acercó hasta quedar a un lado de ellas.

—¿Ya terminó el combate? —preguntó curiosa, no había tardado más de medio minuto en llegar ahí.

—¡Akane-chan, te has levantado! Sí, Ran-chan venció al otro chico de un solo golpe —comunicó Ukyo—. Por cierto, creí que debías guardar reposo.

—Me siento bien, sólo sufrí una descomposición. Nada grave.

—Sabía que no era grave, Ran-chan es tan exagerado.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó curiosa Akane.

—No nos dejó entrar a la sala mientras te atendían, ni a nosotras ni a nadie.

Akane se quedó muda ante la declaración.

'_Estaba realmente preocupado. Ranma…'_

—Eso cierto ser —intercedió Shampoo—. Por eso airen de chica violenta no poder estar.

—¿Mi prometido? —consultó Akane—. ¿A quién te refieres?

—Shinnosuke, ése es su nombre, ¿verdad? —indicó Ukyo con sonrisa pícara—. Es muy guapo, Akane-chan, ¡felicidades!

—Shinnosuke es sólo un amigo de la infancia—aclaró la aludida con un deje de molestia en su voz.

—Pero él está muy interesado en ti —insistió Ukyo—. Tiene algunos problemas de memoria pero eso es lo de menos; es bueno en combate incluso, lo he visto pelear, lo hace bastante bien.

—Si te parece tan perfecto porque no te lo quedas tú —comentó sarcástica Akane.

—Yo tengo a Ran-chan —contestó la chica con naturalidad.

—Eso no ser verdad, airen sólo querer a Shampoo, el demostrarlo cuando pedir que venir a animarlo —declaró sonriendo de medio lado con suficiencia.

—También a mí me lo pidió —farfullo Ukyo adoptando posición ofensiva.

Akane rodó sus ojos e hizo un movimiento de negación con la cabeza.

—¡Y ahora el combate final entre Saotome Ranma y…! —el animador se detuvo y se acercó hasta uno de los árbitros murmurando algo que no alcanzaban a oír.

—¡Akane, aquí estás!

La aludida volteó a ver y se sorprendió al ver a Shinnosuke ahí.

—¡Shinnosuke! ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar allí arriba para el combate final —le informó.

El muchacho se rascó la cabeza apenado.

—Estaba buscándote, me quedé muy preocupado cuando te desmayaste, quise estar contigo pero el chico que está allá arriba no me dejó, dijo que necesitabas reposo y por eso preferí no molestar.

—Estoy bien no te preocupes, no fue nada grave —le sonrió levemente.

Él se quedó atontado admirando la sonrisa de la muchacha.

Ranma que estaba concentrado realizando estiramientos se detuvo abruptamente al percibir el aura de Akane, volteó y la halló en seguida. Empuñó fuerte sus manos y a grandes zancadas se acercó sin bajar de la plataforma.

—¿¡Qué haces aquí, Akane!? ¡Deberías estar en reposo! —reprendió.

Akane dejó de prestar atención a Shinnosuke y volteó a ver a su prometido molesta.

—¡Oye tú, no le hables así a Akane! —intervino Shinnosuke. Saltó sobre la plataforma y se posicionó frente a Ranma.

—¡Menos mal! ¡Aquí está! —exclamó el animador—. ¡Señoras y señores, ante ustedes los dos finalistas! ¡Qué comience el combate!

—No sé quién eres, pero no permitiré que le hables de ese modo a Akane —Shinnosuke se posicionó frente a su oponente y adoptó posición de combate.

—Esta vez no seré cuidadoso —amenazó Ranma adoptando su habitual posición ofensiva obviando por completo que el chico frente a él no lo recordaba—. Acabaré contigo.

Akane observó preocupada. _'Sólo espero que ninguno de los dos salga realmente lastimado.'_

Ranma no pudo evitar sonreír con altanería ante la situación, ansiaba tener la oportunidad de combatir con Shinnosuke frente a toda esa gente y, mejor aún, frente a Akane. Le demostraría de una vez por todas quién era el mejor. Tomó la iniciativa y se lanzó rápidamente a atacarlo, en menos de medio segundo estaba al lado contrario de la plataforma al mismo tiempo que a Shinnosuke le aparecía un corte en su frente. El público suspiró sorprendido, nadie había alcanzado a captar nada excepto la herida del muchacho.

—Eres hábil —comentó Shinnosuke de espaldas a Ranma.

—No has visto nada —respondió el aludido de forma altanera.

Shinnosuke igualmente rápido que su oponente se lanzó en contraataque intentando golpear su flanco derecho, Ranma se cubrió justo a tiempo para impedirlo y sin esperar lanzó tres golpes más intentando penetrar su defensa.

La gente cada dos por tres gritaba de asombro, a pesar de que se perdían la mayor cantidad de los golpes estos generaban sonoros estruendos a cada choque de sus extremidades.

—Es una disputa bastante pareja —comentó Ukyo, miró de reojo a Akane y notó que ésta observaba tensa el encuentro—. Akane-chan, ¿estás bien?

—Chica violenta seguro estar preocupada por nuevo airen —se mofó Shampoo.

Akane ni siquiera escuchó sus comentarios.

'_Ranma aún no está utilizando todo su potencial, ¿en qué estará pensando?'_

En ese momento Ranma lanzó una patada a toda velocidad a la altura media de su oponente, Shinnosuke no alcanzó a bloquearla y ésta le dio de llenó lanzándolo lejos, pero antes de que éste saliera fuera de plataforma Ranma ya estaba en ese lugar y con otra fuerte patada en su espalda lo lanzó directo a la plataforma donde chocó con tal potencia que rompió parte de ella.

—¿¡Pero qué hace ese idiota!? —exclamó Akane sin poder entender por qué su prometido no había dejado salir a Shinnosuke de la plataforma y declararse vencedor sin más contratiempos.

Ranma se acercó lentamente a Shinnosuke que con un poco de dolor se puso de pie lo más rápido que pudo.

—¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? —preguntó Ranma socarronamente.

El desmemoriado joven se limpió un hilo de sangre que salía de su roto labio con el dorso de su mano.

—Me descuidé un poco, pero no volverá a suceder —declaró—. No perderé esta pelea, el honor de Akane está en juego.

—¡No te metas con Akane! —le gritó molesto. Aprovechando la cercanía lo atacó con su técnica especial—. ¡KACHIUU TENSHIN AMAGURI KEN!_(5)_

Shinnosuke recibió de lleno casi todos los golpes. Rápidamente se cubrió con sus antebrazos provocando que nuevamente los golpes de Ranma lo enviaran directo a la plataforma.

Ranma sin darle descanso se acercó nuevamente y lo tomó de las solapas.

—Escúchame bien, no importa cuán desmemoriado seas repetiré esto una y mil veces si es necesario, ¡Akane es mía! —gritó a todo pulmón.

Justo en ese instante todo el público se hallaba en silencio totalmente sorprendidos por la tremenda batalla que estaban presenciando por lo que el grito resonó por todo el lugar siendo claramente oído por todos los presentes.

Akane enrojeció hasta las orejas y bajó la vista avergonzada.

Shinnosuke observó molesto a Ranma, tomó con fuerza las manos que lo sujetaban y hábilmente se elevó llevando consigo a Ranma —. Eso es… ¡decisión de ella! —gritó al tiempo que se lanzaba a atacar a con todas sus fuerzas.

Ranma alcanzó a esquivar dos golpes dirigidos a su rostro, pero no pudo evitar otros tantos que le dieron en el torso y una de sus costillas.

—¡Ranma! —exclamó Akane preocupada.

Él realizó una voltereta doble hacia delante en el aire, tomando nuevamente distancia de su oponente.

—Ya se me acabó la paciencia, ¡acabaré contigo, Shinnosuke!

Éste último motivado por la amenaza acechó rápidamente a Ranma quien simplemente se dedicó a esquivarlo mientras realizaba de manera casual una espiral.

—Sabes, Shinnosuke, hace un rato atrás insulté a Akane —incitó con intención de que éste liberara toda su energía.

Shinnosuke más molesto aún aumentó a toda potencia su velocidad logrando conectar algunos golpes en distintos lugares del cuerpo de Ranma, sin embargo el muchacho se mantuvo firme y siguió acercándolo hacia el centro de la espiral.

'_¡Eso es! Un movimiento más y lo tendré.' _Pensó Ranma. Se acuclilló para lanzar ese último golpe y ganar la pelea cuando de un momento a otro Shinnosuke detuvo sus ataques.

—¡Ya recordé porque vine al templo! —exclamó. Miró hacia todas partes hasta que halló al monje y sin reparar en nada fue hasta las gradas saliendo de la plataforma de combate—. Toramasa-sama, mi abuelo está con algunos problemas de salud, no quiso tomar del agua de la vida y quería pedirle algunas de esas plantas medicinales que me facilitó la vez pasada —informó.

El público en su totalidad observaba atónito sin entender el proceder del muchacho.

—Shi-Shinnosuke-kun… tú… acabas de salir de la plataforma —indicó el monje igual de anonadado que el resto.

Akane observó la situación y sin poder aguantar más soltó una enorme risotada, todo ante la atenta mirada de Ukyo y Shampoo.

—Él olvidó que estaba peleando —declaró Akane sin poder parar de reír. Al cabo de unos minutos soltó un suspiro relajada.

'_Menos mal que ninguno salió lastimado.'_

Ranma seguía semi-inclinado observando a Shinnosuke sin poder creer del todo la situación.

—Eh, bueno… dado que el contrincante Shinnosuke ha salido de plataforma se ha auto eliminado, por eso el ganador es ¡Saotome Ranma! —exclamó el animador, tomó la mano de Ranma y la levantó en señal de victoria, el público aplaudió por inercia, sin poder creer del todo la situación.

—¡Un segundo! —exclamó Ukyo, rápidamente y de un solo salto se posicionó frente a Ranma observándolo fijamente—. ¿Es cierto lo que dijiste hace un momento acerca de Akane?

—¿A qu-qué te re-refieres? —tartamudeó nervioso Ranma volviendo en sí.

—¡Sabes perfectamente a qué me refiero! —le gritó furiosa.

Shampoo también saltó y se puso frente a él con ambas manos en su cadera.

—Shampoo también escuchar muy muy claro. ¿Acaso Ranma preferir chica violenta? —presionó acercando su rostro al de él de manera amenazante.

Ranma asustado retrocedió un par de pasos, ¿qué hacer? ¿Qué decir? Si admitía que lo que había dicho era verdad corría el riesgo de que quisieran atacar a Akane, pero si la negaba tendría segura una discusión con ella y ya estaba harto de eso.

—Yo… yo —titubeó—. ¡Lo que haga o deje de hacer es asunto mío! —declaró finalmente.

Akane se le quedó mirando sorprendida de que no reaccionara insultándola como siempre.

—Pero, ¿por qué Ranma decir que chica violenta ser de él? —insistió Shampoo con una sonrisa de medio lado, sabía que mientras más presionara a Ranma más insultos diría él.

—Yo… ya les dije… no sigan interviniendo —aseveró—. Estoy harto de tener que dar explicaciones —declaró serio.

Akane sintió como si una aguja hubiese atravesado su corazón, sintió sus ojos humedecer al mismo tiempo que se formaba ese molesto nudo en su garganta. Ella era una de las que constantemente pedía explicaciones, aunque no fuese de manera tan explícita. Observó a su alrededor, para su fortuna el monje y Shinnosuke aún se hallaban entre las gradas así que rápidamente se acercó hasta ellos.

—Shinnosuke-kun, va-vamos a curar esas heridas —el muchacho asintió y juntos caminaron en dirección al templo.

El monje la observó preocupado, había notado la expresión triste de la muchacha, pero sabía que ella preferiría no hablar, así que sólo se limitó a seguirlos.

* * *

Akane arrodillada frente a Shinnosuke, en una de las salas del templo, limpiaba con extremo cuidado el corte que éste tenía en su frente.

—Que tonto he sido —comentó el chico—. No sé cómo pude olvidar que estaba peleando.

—No te preocupes por eso, muchacho —declaró el anciano, que sentado en una esquina de la pequeña sala observaba a la pareja.

—Supongo que debes estar decepcionada de mí, Akane —dijo él bajando la mirada avergonzado.

Akane detuvo sus curaciones le tomó el mentón e hizo que él la mirara de frente.

—Por supuesto que no —aseveró—. Ha sido una pelea muy entretenida, ambos demostraron lo hábiles que son, no importa los resultados lo importante es que ambos dieron lo mejor de sí mismos.

Shinnosuke sonrió tiernamente, acción que Akane igualmente imitó. Resultaba tan fácil convivir con el muchacho, nunca la hacía enojar, la acompañaba en el día a día y compartía su gusto por las artes marciales. Ukyo tenía razón al decir que era un muchacho bien parecido.

La joven suspiró melancólica, perdida en sus pensamientos, ¿Por qué no podía sentirse atraída por él? ¿Por qué tenía que auto complicar su existencia forzando una relación que parecía nunca avanzar? Había tomado muchas decisiones en el último tiempo. Se había dicho a sí misma que tomaría cartas en cada asunto pendiente de su vida uno por uno. Había ganado el premio del torneo y una buena suma de dinero trabajando en el templo, con el premio y sus ahorros tenía dinero suficiente incluso para que Ranma viajara a China a buscar su cura, por lo que sólo le quedaba un tema pendiente, aquel que había esquivado por más de dos años: los términos de su relación con él.

Estaba claro que las cosas seguirían siendo complicadas entre ellos. Clara muestra de ello la tuvo minutos atrás cuando ante el menor atisbo de interés por parte de Ranma hacia ella las demás no dudaron ni un segundo en intervenir, y era una situación que no acabaría, menos aun considerando la presión que tenían en su propia casa con sus padres. Era eso precisamente lo que la tenía harta; ver como todos tomaban decisiones sobre su vida y la de Ranma.

Recordó entonces aquel momento de hace algunas semanas cuando vio a Ranma en el dojo consternado por haber perdido la cura; eso había sido culpa suya sin duda, ella sabía que su padre había recibido un barril de naynnichuan, pero cegada por la idea de que Ranma la amaba se dejó llevar por la situación.

Evocó también otro momento, aquel en que él irrumpió en su habitación con su traje de novio el día de la boda fallida.

—_¡Oye Akane! ¿Por qué de pronto decidiste que querías casarte conmigo?_

—_Bueno… Ranma… ¡tú me amas!_

—_¿¡Eh!?_

—_¿No recuerdas… mientras llorabas en Jusenkyo?_

—_¡Yo no dije eso!_

—_¡Claro que lo hiciste!_

Akane suspiró ante ese recuerdo, ¿qué hubiese sucedido si ella hubiera reconocido entonces que lo amaba? ¿Habría cambiado en algo su situación?

'_Lo dudo… además yo no podría, no soy como Shampoo y las demás'._ Se dijo a sí misma.

¿Y él? ¿Qué sentía él por ella? Recordó Jusenkyo, sus lágrimas al creerla muerta, las dos veces que perdió su cura por salvarla a ella, las múltiples ocasiones en que fue secuestrada y salvada por él.

'_Incluso si sintiera algo por mí… no puedo seguir presionándolo del modo en que lo he hecho hasta ahora, debe ser él quien decida con quién quiere estar… aunque su elección no sea yo.'_

—¡Akane! ¡Hey, Akane!

Le pasó la mano frente a la cara varias veces, pero al no ver reacción alguna de la muchacha, Shinnosuke optó por tomarla de los hombros y zarandearla un poco.

—¡Eh! ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Akane volviendo a la realidad.

—Estabas ida, te estaba hablando desde hace un buen rato pero seguías sin prestar atención, ¿estás bien? —inquirió preocupado.

—Sí, sí —respondió apresurada—. Sólo estaba pensando —se giró a ver a Toramasa, pero no lo halló por ninguna parte—. ¿Y Toramasa-sama?

—Se fue hace unos minutos mientras estabas en otro mundo —contestó con un deje de burla.

Akane sonrió confortada, le alegraba que Shinnosuke no insistiera preguntando sobre su mutismo; él era así, nunca demasiado inquisitivo y eso le gustaba.

—Bueno, ya te he curado todas las heridas, ¿qué harás ahora? ¿Viajarás en seguida de vuelta al bosque o te quedarás algunos días?

—Creo que lo mejor es que me vaya ahora mismo, mi abuelo ya lleva semanas esperando la medicina —comentó apenado rascando la parte posterior de su cabeza—. Además ya no tengo nada más que hacer aquí —añadió observándola fijamente.

Akane se sintió atravesada por esa mirada.

—En fin, ¿qué tal tu mano? ¿Seguro que estarás bien con sólo una venda? —cambió de tema.

—Sí —respondió ella con una sonrisa—. El cabestrillo era molesto e innecesario.

—Me alegro mucho, supongo que me puedo ir tranquilo entonces —contestó el con la misma sonrisa.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe a la entrada?

—Me encantaría.

Se dirigieron lentamente hasta detenerse frente al inicio de las escaleras.

—Tienes las plantas medicinales, ¿verdad?

Shinnosuke comenzó a buscar en todos los bolsillos de su ropa hasta que las halló.

—¡Aquí están! —exclamó con alegría.

Akane sonrió nuevamente, le parecía de lo más divertido lo olvidadizo que era su amigo.

—Bueno… supongo que ha llegado el momento de despedirnos —comentó él—. Al menos me alegro de que esta vez pude decirte cuáles son mis sentimientos.

—Shinnosuke —susurró Akane, no pudo evitar sentirse triste por su amigo.

—Está bien, yo lo entiendo, tú estás comprometida y ante eso no tengo mucho que hacer —le tomó las manos con delicadeza, pero firme al mismo tiempo—, al menos sé que hice todo lo que estaba a mi alcance.

—Eres un buen hombre, Shinnosuke-kun, estoy segura que más pronto que tarde conocerás a una chica y serás muy feliz —le sonrió intentando animarlo.

Él intentó devolverle el gesto, pero volvió a suspirar con tristeza, sabía que esta vez le costaría mucho más olvidar a aquella muchacha.

Akane no aguantó más y rompió la distancia entre ellos con un fuerte abrazo.

—Voy a extrañarte mucho —le dijo—, has sido un gran amigo para mí estas últimas semanas, cuídate mucho, ¿sí?

Shinnosuke le devolvió el abrazo cargado de emociones.

—Te recordaré cada día, Akane, espero que tu prometido cuide bien de ti.

Akane presionó más fuerte su abrazo… Si Shinnosuke supiera que dentro de poco quizá Ranma también se iría. Se soltó lentamente del abrazo y aprovechando la escasa distancia le regaló un tierno y suave beso en la mejilla.

—Dale mis saludos a tu abuelo.

Shinnosuke sonrojado hasta las orejas asintió de manera robótica.

—¡Lo haré! —exclamó con energía—. Hasta siempre, Akane.

Esta vez sí sonrió con alegría, hizo un gesto de despedida con su mano y bajó corriendo las escaleras desapareciendo así de la vista de Akane.

—¡Ese muchacho olvidadizo! ¡Ni siquiera recordó despedirse de mí!

Akane volteó y se encontró al anciano casi a un lado de ella levemente agitado por la resiente carrera, ella rápidamente se pasó el dedo pulgar por su mejilla retirando una traicionera lágrima.

—Menos mal que le guardé las plantas medicinales en su ropa, sino de seguro vuelve al bosque sin nada. —Akane sonrió nuevamente y fregó su ojo izquierdo que aún lagrimaba un poco—. Akane-san, hace un rato te vi muy preocupada.

—¡No, no! —interrumpió Akane—. Tenía algunos temas dando vueltas en mi cabeza y me perdí en ello por un momento, pero no hay de qué preocuparse.

El monje removió su vestimenta ligeramente nervioso.

—Eh… bueno yo… creí que quizás tenía algo que ver con las chicas esas que siguen a tu prometido y bueno… se me ocurrió algo y… ya sabes mañas de viejo.

Akane lo observó con el ceño fruncido sin entender que intentaba decirle el monje.

—¿Usted hizo algo con las prometidas de Ranma?

—¡No deberías llamarlas prometidas! El mismo Ranma-kun te dice eso todo el tiempo —corrigió él.

—¿Usted cómo sabe eso? —preguntó curiosa—. Y aún no contesta mi pregunta —insistió.

—Lo escuché casualmente el otro día —comentó mirando hacia otro lugar—. En fin, seré directo; esas chicas son muy insistentes, entonces recordé a ese joven de lentes que sigue a la amazona todo el tiempo y pensé, ¡quizás ellas sólo necesiten conocer a su verdadero amor! Que claramente no es tú prometido —enfatizó—. Así que simplemente les di un pequeño empujón en la dirección correcta.

—¿Qué fue lo que hizo exactamente? —insistió Akane temiéndose que Ranma terminara envuelto en otro lío.

—Primero liberé al chico pato y lo rocié con agua caliente. Debo reconocer que me sorprendió el cambio, una cosa es saber sobre las maldiciones de Jusenkyo y otra cosa es verlo con ojos propios, ¡el cambio es asombroso! —divagó—. En fin, volviendo a lo nuestro, dejé a ese chico en el pasillo del amor, le dije que si cruzaba encontraría a su verdadero amor y sin esperar a que terminara de explicarle se lanzó a correr como loco, aunque creo que igual funcionará ya que el muy torpe sin anteojos no ve nada y por razones que no comprendo no se los puso.

—¿Y ya salió del pasillo? —preguntó Akane, relajada de saber que Ranma no estaba inmiscuido en el asunto.

—Ni idea, dejé al chico en el pasillo y luego vine a buscarte.

—¿Y usted cree que se encontrará con Shampoo?

—Estoy seguro, no en vano soy un anciano con mucha experiencia, querida, esos dos están destinados a estar juntos, sólo hace falta que la muchachita amazona deje su obsesión por Ranma-kun, por lo demás una ayudita de un aburrido anciano nunca está de sobra. De todos modos tengo curiosidad, ¿vamos a ver?

Akane rió y asintió con su cabeza, extrañaría mucho las ocurrencias de aquél hombre cuando volviera al dojo.

Llegaron rápidamente al final del pasillo y se escondieron detrás de unos matorrales.

En ese mismo instante venían llegando Ukyo y Shampoo.

—¿¡Cómo se nos pudo haber perdido Ran-chan!? —exclamó derrotada Ukyo.

—Shampoo no saber, yo seguir hasta que entregarle premio y de pronto él ya no estar, airen ser experto en eso —frunció el ceño notoriamente molesta.

—Bueno, tendremos que esperarlo aquí, aparecerá en algún momento, ¿no? —infirió la cocinera.

—Eso esperar, mientras airen aparecer yo ir a soltar a pato tonto, él deber cocinar ahora —indicó.

—¿¡Shampoo!? ¿¡Shampoo dónde estás!? —se escuchó desde la lejanía la voz de Mousse.

—¿Mousse? —Shampoo se acercó hasta la salida del pasillo, desde donde parecía provenir la voz de Mousse—. ¿Mousse estar ahí dentro?

—¡Shampoo! —gritó nuevamente el aludido apareciendo frente a la amazona—. Al fin te encuentro, ¡sabía que tú me guiarías a la salida! —sacó un par de lentes de entre su ropa y se los puso, mayor fue su alegría al comprobar que en efecto era ella y sin dudar ni un segundo la abrazó con fuerza.

Shampoo se removió incómoda intentando que él la soltara.

—¿De qué hablar pato tonto ahora?

—¡Es el pasillo del amor! —declaró el anciano saliendo de entre los matorrales.

—¡No, Toramasa-sama, vuelva aquí! —ordenó Akane, pero fue ignorada.

—Ese es el pasillo del amor y según cuenta la leyenda la primera persona que vez al salir es el amor de tu vida.

—¿¡De verdad!? —exclamó feliz Ukyo—. ¡Entonces si yo entro encontraré a mi Ran-chan al salir! ¿Dónde está la entrada, maestro? —inquirió interesada.

—¡No poder ser! ¡Shampoo no ser amor de pato tonto! —reclamó Shampoo—. ¡Leyenda ser falsa! —logrando por fin soltarse del fuerte agarre.

—¡Shampoo ven y abrázame! ¡Sellemos de una vez nuestro amor! —se acercó a ella para volver a abrazarla pero ella volvió a rehuirlo.

—¡Tú no acercarte! ¡Soltar a Shampoo pato tonto! —gritando salió corriendo de ahí con Mousse siguiéndole el rastro.

—Estimado, Toramasa-sama, por favor dígame dónde está la entrada —pidió Ukyo con el más amable de los tonos.

—Vamos Muchacha, yo te llevaré hasta allá y te daré las indicaciones —tomó a Ukyo de uno de sus hombros le indicó hacia dónde dirigirse, pero antes de caminar con ella volteó a ver a Akane—. Nos vemos luego, querida, me parece que hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo —le cerró un ojo, hizo un gesto hacia el bosque y sin esperar se fue detrás de Ukyo.

Akane se giró y ahí detrás de los matorrales donde estaba oculta hace un instante, entremedio de unos árboles, vio a Ranma. Tragó saliva con dificultad, había llegado el momento de hablar con él.

Ranma la observaba con el ceño fruncido, pero ella no reparó mucho en ello, caminó lentamente hacia él sin sentirse en lo absoluto lista para lo que tendría que afrontar, pero la decisión ya estaba tomada, era ahora o nunca. La distancia que los separaba era estrecha, sin embargo se le hizo eterna bajo la inquisitiva mirada de él, al mismo tiempo no deseaba llegar a su encuentro, no quería hacerlo… pero debía.

Finalmente el espacio entre ambos fue inexistente, respiró profundamente y en un gesto nervioso acomodó un cabello suelto detrás de su oreja.

—Ranma yo…

—Vamos al bosque —interrumpió él, ante la expresión de desconcierto de la muchacha explicó—: Ucchan se fue a recorrer el pasillo para encontrar pareja, ¿no? —Akane asintió con un movimiento de cabeza—. Prefiero evitar problemas y no estar por aquí cerca si es que logra salir.

Akane no pudo evitar sentirse alegre ante la negativa de su prometido frente a la idea de ser el hallado a la salida de aquel pasillo por su amiga de la infancia. _'Eso quiere decir que él no quiere a Ukyo como novia.'_

Ranma dio media vuelta y camino hacia el interior del bosque, Akane lo siguió perdida en sus pensamientos, tanto así que no se percató del semblante molesto del chico. Cuando ya habían caminado bastante Ranma se detuvo y se acercó a un lugar donde había un árbol caído, se sentó y esperó a que Akane se posicionara a su lado.

Akane, como si le leyera el pensamiento, lo hizo. Se acomodó y apoyó sus manos sobre la rugosa superficie del árbol, inspiró profundamente perdiéndose en el olor a tierra mojada que inundaba el lugar. Los últimos rayos del crepúsculo atravesaban a través del follaje dándole al lugar un toque cálido.

Para ella ese lugar habría sido perfecto de no ser por lo que tenía que hacer a continuación, ésta sería sin duda la decisión más difícil de llevar a cabo.

Observó de reojo a Ranma quien con el ceño notoriamente fruncido pateaba unas piedras cercanas. Admiró el perfil del muchacho detenidamente intentando grabar en su mente cada detalle de él: sus formadas y oscuras cejas, su perfilada nariz, su cuadrado y formado mentón que ella moría por tocar, esos divertidos y siempre desordenados mechones de cabello que le cubrían parte de su frente y por sobretodo esos hermosos ojos en los que se perdía cada vez que lo tenía cerca, porque no era sólo unos simples ojos azules, eran sus ojos azules, con esa mirada tan de él que ella amaba.

Suspiró por enésima vez en lo que iba de día.

'_¿Cómo lo digo? ¿Cómo le explico todo lo que he planeado? ¿Y si se lo toma mal y se enoja conmigo? ¡Qué difícil! Lo mejor será partir con un tema menos delicado, ¡sí, eso es!'_

—Así que… ¡recibiste tu premio! —felicitó.

Ranma la observó detenidamente con el ceño más fruncido aún y la mirada fija en el suelo.

—¡Tú idiota amigo arruinó mi victoria! —farfulló molesto—. ¡Yo lo tenía allá!

—Lo sé, estaba viendo —indicó levemente irónica, sin entender por qué él estaba tan molesto.

—Comienzo a pensar que eso de su supuesta mala memoria es sólo para obtener beneficios —la observó fijamente escrutándola con la mirada—. Me alegro de que al fin se haya ido.

—Sí, espero que su abuelo esté bien, él había olvidado que vino a buscar unas hierbas y… —detuvo abruptamente su explicación al caer en cuenta de algo—. ¿Tú cómo sabes que ya se fue?

—Es lógico, no está pegado al lado tuyo como una babosa —giró su cabeza en sentido contrario para que Akane no le viera.

—Ranma —dijo ella—, ¿estabas espiando cuando me despedí de él?

—¡Yo no estaba espiando a nadie! —se defendió poniéndose de pie—. Pasaba casualmente por ahí, de todos modos, ¡No tienes derecho a reclamarme absolutamente nada! ¡Abrazaste a ese tipo y por si fuera poco lo besaste!

—¡En la mejilla! —se defendió ella, se puso también de pie para observarlo más de cerca, aunque la diferencia de altura la dejaba igualmente en posición inferior—. No entiendo por qué te molestas tanto. Shinnosuke es mi amigo y lo estimo mucho, no tiene nada de malo que me despida de él así.

—¡Pero él no te ve de la misma manera!

—Eso no cambia nada, él sabe que yo no me siento del mismo modo hacia él —fundamentó. Botó el aire que había estado conteniendo hasta entonces y se volvió a sentar en aquel tronco caído.

—¡Cómo sea! —farfulló él sentándose nuevamente—. No tenías porqué ser tan afectuosa, conmigo nunca eres así —finalizó mirando hacia otro lado.

—Como si fuera muy fácil —susurró ella.

A pesar de que lo dijo muy bajo él, al estar tan cerca, alcanzó a oír, pero no supo qué responder a ello, así que simplemente se quedó en silencio y suspiró molesto, ¿por qué tenían que terminar discutiendo por todo? _'Porque no somos sinceros el uno con el otro.' _Se dijo a sí mismo, no pudo evitar sentirse nuevamente como en aquella ocasión que volvían de Ryugensawa, ¡tenía tantas cosas que decirle! Pero no lograba expresar ninguna en voz alta, ¡maldita fuera su timidez! Incluso después de todo el tiempo y todas las cosas que habían pasado juntos no podía decirle una mísera frase sincera. Se criticaba constantemente por esa razón, ¿qué estaba esperando para dar el paso definitivo? ¿Qué ella se fuera con otro?

'_¡No, eso nunca!'_ pensó. '_¡Entonces haz algo, imbécil!'_ discutió consigo mismo.

Bien. Estaba decidido, lo haría ahora, ya no podía seguir posponiéndolo por más tiempo o se arriesgaba a que apareciera otro Shinnosuke más decidido aún y se la llevara para siempre de su lado.

Inspiró y expiró varias veces, intentando armarse de valor.

—Ak-ka…

—Ranma hay algo que tengo que decirte —interrumpió Akane, quien hasta entonces estaba igual que su prometido; juntando fuerzas para lo que tenía que decir y no notó en ningún momento la actitud del muchacho a su lado.

Ranma casi cae de espaldas por la interrupción.

'_Esa frase… oh no, no puede ser nada bueno.'_

—Yo también tengo algo que decir, yo voy primero —ordenó, preocupado de lo que ella quisiera decir.

—¡No! Lo que yo tengo que decir es urgente —insistió ella, si no lo hacía ahora sentía que perdería el valor después.

—No puede ser más importante que lo que tengo que decir yo —se puso de pie nuevamente intentando imponerse y que ella lo escuchara.

Ella imitó nuevamente su acción y decidida a decirle todo de una vez por todas simplemente le lanzó la frase:

—¡Te he ocultado algunas cosas! —gritó mirándolo fijamente.

—¿Qué? —escrutó él sin entender qué era lo que ella quería decir con eso y picado por la curiosidad preguntó—. ¿A qué te refieres? No estarás hablando de algo relacionado con Shinnosuke, ¿cierto?

—¿Qué? ¡No! No tiene nada que ver con él —respondió rápido—. Yo… no te he dicho la verdadera razón por la que empecé a trabajar aquí ni por qué estaba tan empecinada en ganar el torneo.

—No… no entiendo, ¿de qué hablas?

—Ranma yo… primero tienes que prometerme que no te vas a enojar —le pidió con mirada suplicante.

Ranma la observó extrañado, ¿por qué habría él de enojarse? ¿Qué podía ser tan grave como para que él se molestara?

—No entiendo qué es lo que quieres decir, pero sea lo que sea sólo dilo.

—Está bien —aceptó ella—. ¡Aquí voy! Yo… el día de la boda fallida te vi en el dojo —soltó de sopetón.

—¿Me viste? ¿Cuándo? No entiendo nada de lo que dices.

—Ese día, después de todo el desastre que armaron todos me levanté a media noche y te vi en el dojo, estabas molesto por haber perdido la cura.

—¡Oh! —exclamó avergonzado, ese día estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos por lo ocurrido durante el día que ni cuenta se dio de la presencia de ella—. Sigo sin entender qué tiene eso que ver con que hayas venido aquí.

—Bueno yo… ¿recuerdas lo que te dije el día que llegaste acá?

—Hablamos muchas cosas ese día.

—Sí, pero te dije algo respecto a tu cura —al ver que él no se daba por entendido decidió explicar todo—. Yo… sé que fue culpa mía que hayas perdido tu cura tanto ese día como la vez pasada cuando estábamos en Jusenkyo.

—Akane no —interrumpió Ranma.

—No espera —interrumpió ella de vuelta—. Déjame explicarte todo primero y luego hablas. Ese día mi padre me dijo que tenía un barril de naynnichuan para ti, debí dártelo entonces pero no lo hice y ni hablar de cuando estábamos en el monte Fénix. Si yo no me hubiera interpuesto en tu camino no te habrías visto obligado a destruir todo el lugar para salvarme. —Inspiró una gran cantidad de aire, de sólo evocar esos recuerdos le daban ganas de romper a llorar, pero no podía, no en ese momento, era la hora de la verdad y aún quedaba decirle lo más difícil—. He pensado mucho en eso y en todas las injusticias que he cometido contigo, entonces pensé: ¡debo hacer algo al respecto! —Ranma la observaba atento sin querer interrumpirla, en especial por miedo a decir algo estúpido que arruinara el momento de sinceridad de la muchacha—. No puedo cambiar mi forma de ser, pero estoy intentando no reaccionar tan impulsivamente, en especial cuando las demás hacen… lo que siempre hacen, pero eso no es suficiente, entonces decidí que debía hacer algo para que pudieras curarte, está claro que buscar "alternativas" no ha dado resultado por lo que la única opción que quedaba era conseguir otro barril, se me ocurrió que podría pedir que enviaran otro acá a Japón, aunque estos últimos días he repasado esa idea y considerando nuestra suerte creo que lo mejor sería que fueras tú mismo a China por otro, pero para ello necesitaba dinero y no sabía cómo lo haría para conseguirlo, entonces el doctor tofú me ayudó a conseguir este trabajo de medio tiempo.

Ranma se quedó sin respiración. ¿Lo había hecho por él? Pero esa idea duró poco en su mente ante la nueva revelación.

—¿El doctor Tofú? ¿Hablaste con él sobre esto?

Akane asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

—No te dije la verdad a ti ni a nadie acerca de mis planes porque no tenía nada muy definido y tampoco sabía cuánto tiempo me tomaría reunir la cantidad necesaria, además cada vez que nuestra familia y los demás se enteran de algún plan terminan por sabotearlo.

—Podrías habérmelo dicho a mí —comentó resentido sin dejar de mirarla.

—¡Por supuesto que no!

—¿Por qué no? ¿Tan poco confías en mí?

—¡Claro que confío en ti!

—¿Entonces?

—Ranma —se acercó a él quedando casi pegados el uno con el otro—. ¿Cuántas veces durante estos años has estado a punto de obtener tu cura y en último momento ocurre algo y la pierdes?

—Como si llevara la cuenta —refutó con molestia.

—¡Exacto! —aseveró ella—. Te he visto ilusionarte una y otra vez con la idea de deshacerte de la maldición y luego terminar abatido cuando todo queda en el fracaso por una u otra razón, es por eso que me prometí a mí misma que no te diría nada hasta que ya todo fuera un hecho concreto. Lo primero que necesitaba era el dinero y ya lo he conseguido, tengo mi paga por los días trabajados aquí y el dinero obtenido por el torneo y… lo otro que quiero decirte es…

—No voy a tomar tu dinero, Akane —interrumpió él y negó con un gesto de cabeza alejándose de ella.

—No lo estás tomando, yo te lo estoy dando, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después de todo lo que he hecho —declaró con seguridad.

—Akane, ¡tú no has hecho nada!

—¡Precisamente! —asintió ella—. He observado todo lo que sucede a mí alrededor y no he hecho absolutamente nada por intentar mejorar nuestra situación: he dejado que nuestros padres hagan y deshagan con sus estúpidos planes de boda, dejé estar mi entrenamiento apoyándome en ti y como consecuencia de ello he sido secuestrada más veces de las que puedo recordar, pero peor que todo eso fue haberte presionado para que aceptaras… algo… en ese momento me di cuenta que no soy mejor que Shampoo y las demás, soy tan egoísta como todos los que nos rodean.

—Akane, eso no es...

—Déjame terminar —interrumpió ella, Ranma la observaba acongojado—. He cometido muchos errores, pero era más fácil para mí culparte a ti y a los demás cuando en realidad la única culpable de las cosas que me han sucedido soy yo es por eso que… —tragó saliva, aquí venía la parte dolorosa, era ahora o nunca—. Ranma… er-eres libre.

—¿Qué? —la observó fijamente, sus ojos llorosos, ¿acaso ella estaba? ¡No! —N-no en-entiendo.

—No puedo… no debo seguir atándote a mí —dijo ya sin poder contener más las lágrimas—. Tú eres el único que puede decidir qué hacer con su vida, yo no te juzgaré, lo prometo. Siempre has dicho que no necesitabas un dojo, desde que nos conocemos lo único que has querido es volver a China conseguir tu cura y seguir entrenando, entiendo que el honor te ha atado a mí, pero no tiene por qué seguir siendo así.

Ranma se alejó anonadado, ¿ella lo estaba dejando? ¿¡Por qué!? _'Tú sabes porque.'_ Respondió su conciencia. _'¡Oh, cállate!'_ se dijo mentalmente.

—Así que es eso —farfulló molesto—. Quieres terminar —infirió herido.

—¡No es eso! —exclamó ella mientras más lágrimas inundaban su rostro pero ella ya no hacía nada por retenerlas—. Quiero que seas feliz, que seas tú y sólo tú quien decida qué quiere hacer o qué camino seguir.

—¡Me estás diciendo que me vaya a China! —le gritó con furia.

—Te estoy diciendo que eres libre de hacerlo si así lo quieres. ¿Por qué no lo entiendes? Ranma, ¡se feliz! ¡Elige a quién quieras o a nadie si no! Yo no volveré a ser un impedimento.

Ranma la observó fijo, atravesándola con la mirada, intentaba analizar las cosas pero no podía, estaba cegado por la idea de que ella ya no quisiera estar con él.

—Entonces puedo elegir a quien quiera y a ti te dará igual —infirió.

Akane sollozó levemente, de sólo imaginarlo con alguna de las chicas le inundaba un dolor imposible de describir, se le revolvía el estómago de sólo pensarlo, pero si eso era lo que él quería ella cumpliría su palabra, debía hacerse cargo de su decisión.

—Lo qu-que sea que te ha-haga feliz —contesto casi en un susurro.

—Y no dirás nada.

—No —respondió nuevamente mirando hacia el suelo, ya no se sentía con el valor suficiente para verlo directo a los ojos o sentía que toda su voluntad se iría al demonio.

—Ni una sola palabra —agregó él acercándose a ella como un animal al acecho.

—¡Ya te dije que no! —lo observó enojada, ¿por qué tenía él que insistir tanto? ¿Acaso le gustaba verla sufrir de ese modo?

—Bien, tú lo has dicho —declaró tomándola de los hombros—. Tú tomaste tu decisión, ahora yo tomaré la mía —declaró con una seguridad que desconocía.

—¿De qué estás…?

No pudo terminar de preguntar ya que Ranma atrapó sus labios entre los suyos con fuerza y propiedad. Su determinación la había dejado anonadada, se olvidó de cerrar los ojos, de respirar, de que existía mundo, ¡de todo! ¡Ranma la estaba besando! ¿Pero por qué? Ya no entendía nada, pero ¿y si ese era un beso de despedida? _'¡Oh, al diablo con todo!'_ No desperdiciaría la oportunidad de tenerlo para sí, aunque fuese una sola vez.

Sus brazos, que hasta entonces colgaban inertes, tomaron vida propia y se posicionaron con fuerza detrás del cuello del joven, enredó sus dedos en los azabaches cabellos de él, lo atrajo con mayor fuerza aún hacia ella, cerró los ojos y presionó sus labios contra él.

Ranma gruñó levemente ante la efusiva respuesta.

—Akane —susurró con sus labios apenas separados, pero sin dejar de rozarlos, perdido en el momento y en ese mar de desconocidas sensaciones que lo embargaban.

Volvió a apoderarse de sus labios, esta vez no sólo los presionó sino que comenzó a moverlos, quería empaparse de su esencia, abarcó el superior e inferior de forma alternada, ansioso.

Akane gimió en respuesta, ¿cómo es que algo tan simple resultaba ser tan espectacular? Se sentía como si estuviera sobre una nube rosa flotando entre las caricias que Ranma le entregaba.

Se separaron finalmente por falta de aire, pero no de ganas.

Ranma estrujaba con fuerza la cintura de Akane, ¿en qué momento había puesto sus manos ahí? Guiado por el momento se acercó y le dio otro leve beso que Akane por supuesto no dudó en responder.

Se separaron de nuevo, Ranma observaba el rostro de Akane embelesado, casi como si fuera la primera vez que la miraba de verdad. Dirigió su mano derecha hasta el rostro de ella para quitarle las lágrimas que aún surcaban sus mejillas.

—Te ves más linda cuando sonríes —le dio una leve sonrisa que a Akane le arrebató el aliento—. Eres una llorona —le dijo en tono burlón.

Ella en respuesta sonrió, media feliz media nerviosa, lo observó detenidamente y notó que él también tenía sus ojos acuosos.

—Mira quién lo dice —se defendió.

—¡Yo no he llorado! —mintió refregando sus propios ojos—. Seguro tú me mojaste con tus lágrimas.

—Claro, te mojé los ojos —ironizó ella.

Ambos se soltaron lentamente, repentinamente conscientes de sus actos, ¡se habían besado! No importaba quién había empezado, ambos habían participado ¡y con qué énfasis!

—Entonces… —empezó a decir Akane nerviosa.

—Si… —continuó Ranma igual de tímido.

—No me estoy quejando, pero me gustaría entender, por qué me has… ya sabes —dijo jugando con sus dedos sin atreverse a mirarlo.

—Bueno… tú dijiste que yo estaba libre de elegir y… bueno yo… tú sabes… —la observó de reojo—. No irás a reclamarme ahora, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué? ¡No! —respondió apurada—. Pero entonces… tú estás diciendo —se quedó callada analizando la situación. Ella le dijo que eligiera y él en respuesta la besó, ¿eso significaba qué la elegía a ella?—. Entonces tú… yo.

Ranma la observó e hizo un gesto de aliento para que ella terminara su frase.

—Me… ¿me eliges a mí? —inquirió asombrada.

Ranma se sonrojó hasta las orejas, guardó sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón nervioso.

—Eh… bueno yo… tú sabes, tú siempre has sido...

¿Por qué era tan difícil decirlo en voz alta? ¡Acababa de besarla por Dios! Las palabras sólo vendrían a confirmar lo que ya era más que obvio para ambos.

Akane observó detenidamente al muchacho mientras éste gesticulaba y hacía ademanes por intentar verbalizar algo, recordó nuevamente lo que le había dicho hace un rato atrás y sonrió para sí misma.

'_No más presiones.'_

—Está bien —le tomó ambas manos y presionó levemente—. Yo entiendo.

Ranma botó un suspiro de alivio, algún día lo diría en voz alta, pero al menos por ahora se sentía seguro al saber que habían logrado dar el primer paso. Sonrió levemente y de manera impetuosa la abrazó, sentía un mar de emociones girando en su interior y una imperiosa necesidad de ella.

'_Esto es más que suficiente por ahora, quizá cuando él esté listo para decirlo en voz alta también yo lo esté.'_ Pensó Akane.

Se quedaron por mucho rato así. Ese no era un simple abrazo, era "el" abrazo, aquél que borraba todos los malos entendidos y las frases a medias, era su propio modo de sincerarse.

Ranma suspiró aliviado, después de todo ese tiempo preocupado por su distancia, su desaparición, el problema de P-chan, la llegada de Shinnosuke y la determinación de ella por dejarlo libre al fin podía estar tranquilo.

'_Al fin puedo decir que estamos juntos.'_

Akane se separó levemente de Ranma con una leve inquietud.

—¿Y qué haremos ahora? —lo observó embelesada, perdida en la mirada que le estaba dando Ranma, era la misma mirada que tenía cuando acababa de ganar una batalla.

—¿Me lo preguntas a mí? Creí que era tú la que tenía todo un plan trazado.

—Bueno sí, pero no…

—No esperabas esto —terminó Ranma.

—No —admitió Akane sonrojada.

—Tampoco yo—admitió tímido—. Improvisemos entonces —sugirió.

—De acuerdo —aceptó ella al segundo, motivada por ese nuevo giro y emocionada por la actitud de él.

Se mordió el labio ansiosa, ¡tenía tantas ganas de besarlo de nuevo! _'¿Y qué te impide hacerlo?'_ Le dijo su subconsciente. Akane sonrió, ¡nada! ¡Ya nada se lo impedía! Así que entregada a ese pensamiento tomó la iniciativa por primera vez y lo besó profunda, decidida y suavemente.

Ranma recibió el gesto anonadado pero gustoso, no pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado, aunque la sonrisa no le duró mucho porque pronto se sintió arrastrado por ese beso que a segundos demandaba más y más de él, se perdió en la suavidad de sus labios y en las caricias que su lengua le regalaba con soltura llevados únicamente por su instinto. Él no tardó en acoplarse a ese nuevo tipo de beso, completamente perdido en las sensaciones que sólo con ella se habían despertado en el intenso calor de sus labios.

Cuando se separaron ambos respiraban agitados con una sola pregunta en sus mentes, ¿por qué habían tardado tanto en dar ese paso? Se volvieron a sonreír mutuamente por millonésima vez.

—Sabes —habló Ranma—. Creo que se me está ocurriendo un plan.

—¿Sí, cuál? —preguntó con voz coqueta sintiéndose de pronto muy segura de sí misma.

—Tú dijiste que ahorraste dinero y además tienes el del premio, también yo lo tengo. Además sugeriste que era mejor ir a China que pedir un barril acá, también yo lo creo, por lo demás si nos llegase a faltar dinero puedo… quiero decir "podemos" participar en algunos torneos allá en China, lo he hecho antes, funcionará.

—Ahora soy yo la que no te entiende —comentó Akane.

—Siempre tan lenta, Akane. —Le apuntó una mejilla con su dedo índice de modo burlón—. Estoy tratando de decirte que podríamos… ya sabes… —le levantó una ceja como queriendo preguntar si ella captaba, pero la joven seguía en silencio—. Tú querías que fuera a China a buscar mi cura, ¿no es así?

—Bueno sí, pero sólo porque es algo que quieres desde hace mucho, porque a mí no me importa tu maldición, ¿lo sabes, cierto? —aclaró ella sin querer dejar ninguna duda al respecto.

—Lo sé —le sonrió él con confianza—. En ese caso, ¿irías conmigo? —pidió observándola detenidamente.

—¿¡A China!? —exclamó ella sin poder creer del todo lo que le proponía.

—¿¡Dónde si no!? ¡Claro que a China!

Akane se lanzó a sus brazos emocionada, ¡él por voluntad le estaba pidiendo a ella que lo acompañara! ¡A quién le importaba si le decía o no con palabras que la amaba si a cambio estaba dispuesto a compartir sus planes con ella!

—¿Eso es un sí? —preguntó Ranma juguetón.

—¡Sí, sí, mil veces sí!

Ranma la levantó en vilo y comenzó a dar vueltas con ella en sus brazos feliz. La dejó nuevamente en el suelo y tomó su rostro con sus manos, estaba a punto de volver a besarla cuando un carraspeo lo interrumpió. Se giró a ver de dónde provenía el ruido y ahí divisó al monje. Se separó rápidamente de Akane, avergonzado de haber sido descubiertos de ese modo.

Akane, que hasta entonces seguía en la misma posición con sus ojos cerrados esperando un nuevo beso, se percató de que éste estaba tardando demasiado, abrió nuevamente sus párpados y lo primero que vio fue a su buen amigo monje. Dio un leve grito avergonzada-asustada por la interrupción.

—Toramasa-sama, lo siento, no sabíamos que estaba ahí —se disculpó Akane haciendo una leve reverencia.

—¡Ah, tonterías! No te preocupes por eso, querida, soy yo quien siente haberlos interrumpido en tan especial momento, pero la joven cocinera de panes ya casi logra salir del pasillo, así que no tienen mucho tiempo —explicó apresurado el monje—. Me tomé la libertad de sacar sus pertenencias y traérselas aquí, así no correrán riesgos de ser descubiertos por la muchacha amazonas que aún anda revoloteando por el templo con ese muchacho cegatón detrás de ella.

Ranma y Akane observaban atontados lo dicho por el monje, se observaron entre sí y sonrieron.

—Un segundo —Ranma se acercó hasta al anciano inquisitivo—. ¿Cómo sabía usted que necesitaríamos nuestras cosas?

El monje rió nervioso.

—Ah, querido Ranma-kun, ese es un detalle que carece de importancia ante los actuales sucesos.

—Toramasa-sama… —insistió Akane acercándose también.

—¡Oh, está bien! Yo caminaba por el bosque como suelo hacer.

—¡Usted no suele caminar por el bosque! —interrumpió Akane.

—¡Oh, Akane querida! Es una costumbre ocasional más bien —se excusó—. En fin, el asunto es que los vi y me quedé escuchando por un momento, pero sólo hasta la parte del beso, descuiden —indicó restándole importancia al asunto mientras que los aludidos se sonrojaban ferozmente—. Y como soy un viejo muy sabio supuse que decidirían fugarse juntos y he venido a darles una pequeña ayuda.

—¡Oh, Toramasa-sama! —Akane emocionada se lanzó a los brazos de aquel anciano. Ese hombre había hecho tanto por ella. Nunca lo olvidaría.

—Anciano mirón —farfulló Ranma, Akane lo pisoteó sin soltar al monje—. ¡Auch! Bruta marimacho, ya decía yo que llevaba mucho sin demostrar su "sutileza" —alegó Ranma, aunque en el fondo agradecía que ella siguiera siendo la misma muchacha de la que él se había enamorado. Sin poder evitarlo sonrió de medio lado.

El monje se alejó de Akane fregando un poco sus llorosos ojos de paso.

—¡Ya, ya! ¡Váyanse luego!

—Lo extrañaré mucho, Toramasa-sama.

—También yo, pequeña Akane, disfruten su viaje.

Tanto Ranma como Akane tomaron sus bolsos y los acomodaron a su espalda para el viaje.

—¡Ah por cierto! Su dinero está guardado dentro de sus bolsos.

Ranma se acercó nuevamente al anciano e hizo una referencia.

—Muchas gracias por aceptarnos en su templo y sobre todo por cuidar de Akane.

La aludida se sonrojó.

—Es tu turno ahora, muchacho —le indicó el anciano.

—Y siempre —añadió Ranma con seguridad.

Volteó nuevamente hacia Akane y le ofreció su mano como lo hizo una vez tiempo atrás cuando se iban de Ryugensawa, sólo que esta vez ambos tomaron sus extremidades con seguridad y convicción sabiendo que habían tomado al fin las riendas de su vida.

El anciano los vio partir con una sonrisa en su rostro. ¡Cuántas alegrías le había traído esa muchacha a su hasta entonces rutinaria vida!

—¡No olviden visitarme cuando vuelvan! —ordenó a los jóvenes que corrían tomados de la mano, estos le hicieron un gesto de despedida y desaparecieron entre los árboles—. ¡Ah, no hay como el amor juvenil!

Mientras tanto cerca de ahí un abatido Ryoga lograba al fin salir del interminable bosque por el que caminó durante días sin descanso alguno.

—¡Al fin estoy lejos de ese templo! —exclamó.

—¡Al fin logre salir de ese interminable pasillo! —exclamó Ukyo casi al mismo tiempo, se sacó la venda que cubría sus ojos y observó a todos lados en busca de su Ran-chan, pero el sol ya se había ocultado y la incipiente oscuridad sólo le permitió divisar una sombra a la distancia—. ¡Debe ser él! ¡Ran-chan, aquí!

Ryoga se acercó extrañado.

—¿Ukyo? —inquirió cuando la tuvo frente a sí—. ¿Qué haces en Sapporo?

—¿¡Ryoga!? —exclamó—. ¡Oh no!

**Fin**

* * *

_(5)Truco de las castañas calientes._

* * *

**Notas de autor:** ¡Y aquí está el último capítulo! Disfruté mucho con esta mini historia, tanto que hasta me dan ganas de continuarla, pero sólo es una idea loca que tengo sin desarrollar.

Espero que ustedes también la hayan disfrutado. Agradezco especialmente a aquellos que siguieron capítulo a capítulo y que comentaron la historia. Sus palabras son muy importantes para mí.

Nos leemos.


End file.
